Cendre dans le vent
by Yukina21
Summary: Harry Potter a battu Voldemort après sa cinquième année. Il fut expulsé de Poudlard, et s'enfuit aux Etats-Unis où il rencontrera les Cullen. Vas-t-il être en mesure de commencer une nouvelle vie ou laissera-t-il son passé le rattraper? TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfic anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_Résumer :_

_Harry Potter battu Voldemort après sa cinquième année. Il fut expulsé de Poudlard, et s'enfuit aux Etats-Unis où il rencontrera les Cullen. Vas-t-il être en mesure de commencer une nouvelle vie ou laissera-t-il son passé le rattraper?__ Edward/Harry_

Chapitre 1

Harry regarda le bâtiment en face de lui. Il pouvait le faire. C'était comme Poudlard. Seulement cette fois ce serait une école sans la magie, sans ses amis et personne ne saurait qui il est vraiment. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de rassembler son courage de Gryffondor, qu'il savait toujours quelque part en lui, et pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Pourquoi alors, ses pieds ne bougaient pas?

Il avait raté quelques mois car il s'était fait expulsé de Poudlard l'école de Sorcellerie, après avoir battu le plus puissant Mage Noir de leur temps. Même si les Mangemorts étaient probablement encore après lui pour avoir tué leur précieux Seigneur, il avait quitté la maison de sa tante, laissant la protection qu'elle lui donnait encore et préféra partir pour l'Amérique. Il était fatigué du monde des sorciers, surtout après qu'il l'avait trahi maintes et maintes fois

Après l'emballage du peu de biens qu'il possédait et dire bon vent a tous ce qui le rattachait au nom Potter il partit afin de commencer une nouvelle vie à Forks, Washington. Décider de vivre sa vie la plupart du temps comme un moldu, il pensa qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner complètement sa magie. En fait, il ne pouvait renier sa magie, même s'il le voulait. Elle était encore une grande partie de lui et le sera toujours. Il avait trouvé une petite communauté de sorcier, près de Washington avec une école de magie et de sorcellerie et a décida de s'y inscrire. Heureusement, c'était une école d'auto-apprentissage et la plupart des choses il pourrait les apprendre dans les livres. Il aurait besoin d'aller à l'école de magie tous les mercredis et s'il avait besoin de plus d'aide, il pouvait y aller quand il le souhaitait.

Essayer de vivre sa vie aussi normalement qu'il le pouvait, il avait lui-même signé à l'école secondaire locale moldu. Donc, il était là, les yeux fixés sur le grand bâtiment en face de lui, en manque de son courage habituel de Gryffondor.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, comme il fermait les yeux, il fit un pas en avant. Là, ce n'était pas si effrayant, maintenant il était? Il rassembla le reste de son courage et s'avança à intérieur, chercha son chemin vers le secrétariat, afin d'obtenir son horaire.

Comme il passait les nombreux étudiants qui étaient déjà arrivé, il eut soudainement un flash-back Back de sa première fois à Poudlard. La première fois qu'il était entré dans la grande salle avec tous les élèves le regardant, lui et ses compagnons des premières années. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié à l'époque. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne jouissait toujours pas aujourd'hui !

À l'époque, il n'avait pas été complètement seul. Il avait rencontré un ami dans le train pour Poudlard, Ron, son tout premier ami... ainsi qu'Hagrid. Pendant une seconde, il souhaitait que ses amis soient maintenant ici à ses côté, mais le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait et dit en ce jour fatidique rapidement remplaça cela.

Harry secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées. Il avait besoin de trouver sa première classe. La femme au secrétariat avait été très gentille avec lui quand elle lui avait remis les informations dont il avait besoin de savoir. Etudiant son horaire, il fut très reconnaissant à Sirius pour lui avoir envoyé tous les manuels scolaires moldus, qu'il avait étudiés au cours de sa quatrième et cinquième année. Sans parler des devoirs de Dudley qu'il fut forcé de faire année après année et les nombreux livres qu'il dut lire pour pouvoir les faires correctement afin d'éviter de futur représailles de son oncle et son cousin !

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, il prit un moment pour étudier son environnement. Eh bien, pensa-t-il, il laissa glisser son regard sur les nombreuses rangées de tables, certaines avec des élèves derrière eux et certaines encore vides. Jusqu'à présent, cela ressemblait en partie à Poudlard.

Quand il a remis sa fiche à l'enseignant, celui-ci lui dit de trouver un siège. Heureusement, c'était le début de l'année scolaire beaucoup de sièges étaient encore disponibles et il en trouva une au milieu de la classe. Ne voulant pas être à l'avant et ses yeux ne lui permettait pas d'être à l'arrière. Il roula des yeux en entendant les questions que se posait ses camarades de classe entre eux à son sujet, il n'aimait vraiment pas les commérages.

Les messes basses fusèrent à travers lui quand l'enseignant se retourna vers le tableau pour commencer la classe. Toute cette discussion le mettait plutôt en colère et il avait peur de perdre son sang-froid. Il avait senti sa magie monté grandement et il ne fallait pas qu'il perdre le contrôle de sa magie dans une école moldue.

Heureusement pour Harry, la matinée se passa relativement vite. Quand il entra dans la cafétéria, il fut rapidement tiré vers une table. «Harry, c'est ça? Je suis Sophia », lui demanda une jeune fille blonde alors qu'elle le tira vers le siège vide à coter d'elle.

Sans attendre une réponse la jeune fille continua. «Je suis dans ta classe en trigonométrie », sourit-elle. "Je te présente Jake et David. Ils sont avec toi en classe d'histoire." Dit -elle en montrant deux les garçons en face d'elle.

Harry acquiesça poliment vers eux. Il se souvenait les avoir vu tous les trois au moins une fois lors de ses classes.

"Tu viens d'Angleterre?" Lui demanda Sophia en lui touchant doucement l'épaule.

Harry avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct et son instinct lui disaient qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait et le touchait. Sans parlé, qu'elle lui donnait le sentiment qu'appart elle-même les autres n'avait aucune réel valeur à ses yeux. Il fit un léger signe de tête à sa question quand il se rendit compte qu'elle attendait toujours sa réponse.

Elle continuait à parler, désignant chaque personne en vue en expliquant qui ils étaient, en commençant par ceux de cette table !

Harry regarda autour de la salle et son regard tomba sur un petit groupe qui semblait absent du reste des étudiants, comme si elles gardaient leur distance de tout le monde. Il y avait des plateaux en face d'eux mais ils n'y touchaient pas y toucher. En fait, il semblait qu'ils ne mangeaient pas du tout.

Ils ne sont pas humains, se fut la première pensée qui lui traversa la tête sans qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment. Il se secoua doucement la tête pour dégager cette pensée, il n'allait pas penser plus à ça. Il n'était plus le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il était attiré par cet étrange petit groupe et il prit alors un moment pour les étudier.

D'abord, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux blond comme le miel, son regard était tel qu'on penserait qu'il n'aimait pas être là. D'après ce que Harry pouvait dire il était musclé, mais svelte et semblait en proie à un combat intérieur pour garder un quelconque contrôle.

Harry pourrait se comparer à lui. Son contrôle était déjà mis à rude épreuve par une bande de jeunes à la langue bien pendue et à Sophia qui continuait de le toucher. Il arracha ses yeux de l'adolescent vers la gauche et fixa ceux-ci sur la fille à côté du blond.

La seule fille à la table était assez petite, les cheveux noir hérissé de pointes. Il ne put que la comparer à une elfe de par sa grâce. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement, avant de se détourner de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Elle lui rappelait Luna Lovegood, l'une des seules personnes qui croyaient encore en lui.

A la droite de celle-ci, un autre garçon était assis légèrement en retrait des deux autres et le fixait également. Le garçon avait une teinte inhabituelle des cheveux, de couleur bronze qui était en désordre, lui rappelant ses propres cheveux indisciplinés.

Le garçon tourna quelque peu la tête parlant à l'ado aux cheveux blonds, ce qui donna une vue de profil du lui a Harry.

"Cédric, il haleta, comme il le voyait de profil, mais ce ne pouvait pas être lui! Cédric était mort. Cédric était mort en face de lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était dans le cimetière lors de la résurrection de Voldemort, quand sa vie fut prise par un unique sort. Le souvenir était encore frais dans son esprit et il faisait encore mal.

Au moment où ce douloureux souvenir était sur le point de revenir à la charge le garçon se tourna vers lui. Il pouvait voir que, bien que le profil du garçon lui rappelle Cédric, ils n'avaient rien de plus en commun. Le garçon avait des pommettes hautes, une forte mâchoire et les lèvres fines. S'il y avait un mot qu'Harry utiliserai pour le décrire, c'était «magnifique».

Une autre grande différence entre eux était sans aucun doute leur look. Cédric s'habillait toujours de manière un peu enfantine qui ne passait pas inaperçu pour le plus grand bonheur de la gente féminine alors que ce garçon paraissait plutôt maussade.

Le garçon et ferma les yeux et soudain, Harry pouvait sentir sa magie se libérer autour de lui. Son cœur accéléra et ses paumes devinrent moites. Il dû fermer les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de sa magie et fixa son assiette. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être découvert pour ne pas mentionner qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blesser l'un des moldus ici présent.

"Ce sont les Cullen, «Lui dit Sophia après qu'elle l'eu surpris à les regarder. "Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen et Edward Cullen."

Cullen? Sont-ils les enfants d'Esmée? Pensa-t-il après avoir pris connaissance de leurs noms de famille.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. "Ils sont tous ensemble "Continua Sophia quand elle remarqua qu'il lui avait donné son attention. "Jasper est avec Alice, ils ont une autre sœur et un autre frère, Emmett et Rosalie, qui sont aussi ensemble." Harry pouvait entendre le léger dégoût dans la voix. «C'est tout simplement immonde! Ils sont frères et sœurs et il ose sortir entre eux."

Harry jeta un autre regard sur les Cullen, avant de revenir à Sophia. "Ils ne semblent pas liés."

Sophie fit un éblouissement sourire à la Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui les Cullen trouvent de si fascinant au petit nouveau? Qu'est-ce qu'ils aient qu'elle n'ait pas? "Non, ils sont tous adoptés, poursuivit elle, elle se tourna vers Harry, elle voulait attirer son attention d'une façon ou d'une autre. "Mme Cullen et le docteur Cullen les a adoptés. Ils sont plutôt jeunes, ils ont dans la vingtaine ou quelque chose comme ça.

"C'est très prévenant de leurs part de prendre des enfants quand ils sont si jeunes eux-mêmes," Harry jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la fratrie Cullen.

"Je pense que ", commença Sophia, et Harry pouvait voir qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait penser du mal d'eux. "Mme Cullen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants mais ..."

Peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, elle fut coupée par Harry qui la prit de haut. "Ce n'est pas mon affaire ou la tienne d'ailleurs et à savoir." Il essayait difficilement de contrôler sa magie. »Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré Mme Cullen et qu'elle ma semblée être une femme très aimable. Je trouve cela triste qu'une personne aussi douce et gentille ne puisse avoir d'enfants mais je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas comme tous vos foutu ragot la décrive. "Harry rassembla ses esprit avant d'en revenir à Sophia. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais m'asseoir loin de vous pour finir mon repas en silence."

Il quitta leur table, laissant le reste des étudiants bouche bée. Il lança son assiette sur une table à l'extérieur, reconnaissant que c'était un beau jour et si assit. Une chose qu'il détestait était quand on cassait du sucre sur le dos des autres personnes, en particulier ses amis.

Finissant son déjeuner rapidement, il partit en courant à son prochain cours. S'il ne s'était pas trop fait remarquer avant, et bien maintenant il avait tous gagné. Il était passé du nouveau gentil Anglais à l'espèce de morveux arrogant. Il n'y avait au fond pas d'importance de ce que l'on pensait de lui. Tant qu'on ne le provoquait pas ouvertement, il pourrait faire face à quoi que ce soit.

()

De l'autre côté de la cafétéria, assis loin de tout le monde se trouvait les Cullen. Bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas intéressés par tout ce qui les entoure. La vérité était qu'ils n'en avaient pas manqué une miette. De la cuisinière qui se bécotait avec son amant dans la cuisine à l'entrée du petit nouveau dans la cafétéria.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux pouvaient entendre les pensées nerveuse du nouveau malgré les bruits assourdissants des discutions qui émanait des groupes d'élèves dans la cafeteria. Il se hérissa quand il entendit la question stupide de la jeune fille.

"Elle demandait s'il était britannique," il en informa ses frères et sœurs quand il lut la question dans leur esprit.

Il devint raide quand il lut ses pensées. "Il sait que nous ne sommes pas humains."

«Sait-il ce que nous sommes? "lui demanda sa sœur.

"Il n'est pas resté sur sa pensée. Ses pensées sont un peu bizarre, admit 'il.

"Il ne supporte pas quand elle le toucher."

Alice a senti quelqu'un la regarder et se retourna vers le petit nouveau. Elle lui offrit un sourire encourageant en espérant que cela l'aide un peu à se calmer. Jasper lui avait dit un peu plus tôt que le petit nouveau se sentait très nerveux. Cette nervosité avait été écrasante pour lui en tant qu'empathe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pense. Ses émotions me disent qu'il est curieux mais prudents, pensa Jasper.

Edward se tourna vers son frère. "Il juge notre apparence"

Edward se tourna vers le petit nouveau quand il a lu le nom dans les pensées du jeune nouveau. Ses yeux d'émeraude verrouillé sur lui. Ces yeux, que lui-même lui rappelait tant de les sien il y a longtemps, se rappela t'il. Leur connexion visuel fut interrompue, lorsque le petit nouveau ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Ses pensées étaient étranges. Magique? Qui était ce petit nouveau?

"On dirait que Sophia a remarqué qu'il nous regardait, «annonça Alice quand ils entendirent celle-ci les lui présenter.

"Il connait Esmée, « Dit Edward tendit qu'il lisait toujours dans les pensées du jeune nouveau.

Trois vampires grondèrent quand la rumeur se retourna vers leur mère, mais un choc leur repris lorsque le petit nouveau réagit avec colère.

Ils étaient tous stupéfaits en voyant le petit nouveau partir en fulminant.

Je l'aime bien, les pensées de sa sœur venait lui bourré le crâne. Edward se tourna vers le nouveau de nouveau et il acquiesça. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait chez le petit brun et il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur lui.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait de se tenir à l'écartai, qu'il lui fallait garder ses distances. Son soupir ne passa pas inaperçu par ses deux frères et sœurs, mais heureusement pour lui, ils n'en dirent rien.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Cendre dans le vent : **_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Traduction de la fanfic anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

Harry avait été heureux de pouvoir enfin retourner à l'école, espérant cette fois-ci ne pas tomber sur des gens douteux. Il venait à peine de suivre une journée de cours dans ce lycée moldu et il avait franchement détesté. Dans l'heure qui suivit, il rentra à son domicile sans avoir rencontré un quelconque problème sur le chemin du retour, car il ne possédait pas de véhicule et encore moins un permis de conduire, il rentra donc à pied.

«Comment va mon petit bonhomme, demanda-t-il à son fils alors qu'il rentrai dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers son fils pour voir si tout allait bien, il sourit quand il remarqua que le bébé dormait. Son fils avait toujours eu le même effet sur lui; lui faisant retrouver le sourire, peu importe que sa journée avait été horrible. Doucement il fit un doux baiser sur la tête de son fils avant de se retourner vers la femme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

"Il n'y as pas eu de problème?" Il avait été difficile de le laisser au matin, tous comme les matins précédents, mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'un diplôme moldus s'il devait à jamais à vivre dans le monde moldu. S'il voulait atteindre son objectif il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour garder son fils. Heureusement, il eut la chance de rencontré Esmée Cullen.

Peu de temps après qu'il avait emménagé à Forks, il se fit une journée de shopping pour acheter des fournitures nécessaires pour le bien être du bébé, mais n'ayant jamais fait ce genre d'achat il se perdit parmi les différentes allées d'un magasin pour bébé où une femme vain et l'aider à en sortir. Apparemment, elle l'avait vu arpenté chaque rayon, l'air totalement perdu, et personne d'autre dans le magasin n'avait daigné lui venir en aide; et sa compassion lui avait dicté d'aider le jeune homme.

Elle s'était dirigé vers lui et lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Tout son stress était tombé à moment-là, mais, tandis que son instinct lui disait d'avoir confiance, son esprit lui, voulu se rebeller.

A la minute où il lui serra la main, il sut qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre une femme à la peau froide et pâle et d'une si grande beauté. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle était une Vélane, mais il savait que la froideur de sa peau ne correspondait pas à la description de cette créature. En pensant à toutes les créatures qu'il connaissait, il trouva rapidement une réponse à ses interrogations, il avait atterri face à un vampire. Bien que son esprit lui a disait que les vampires étaient dangereux, son instincts lui a dicta de la regarder dans les yeux.

Quand il la regarda dans les yeux, il trouva que quelque chose était d'étrange. Un vampire avait généralement les yeux rouges. Et pourtant les siens étaient topaze, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas de sang humain, au lieu de ça, elle avait volontairement choisi de consommer du sang animal.

Harry avait passé quelques jours avec elle quand elle lui avait proposé de garder son enfant pour lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu prendre une décision, elle lui avoua volontairement qu'elle était un vampire, Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui partage son secret et en retour de la confiance qu'elle lui portait, il lui avoua que son fils et lui étaient sorciers. Après s'être confié à elle, il avait accepté qu'elle garde son fils pendant qu'il était à l'école.

"Non, pas du tout. C'est un véritable petit ange», répondit Esmée à sa question précédente, un doux sourire aux lèvres, le faisant sortir de ses souvenirs.

"Merci pour votre aide. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ..." il s'arrêta, n'étant pas en mesure de terminer.

«Comment s'est passé votre premier jour à l'école», lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

«Horrible», dit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il remarqua le sourcil levé d'Esmée qui l'incita a continué. «Cette jeune fille a dit quelque chose d'horrible à votre sujet et je lui ai sauté au visage."

Esmée s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. "Qu'a-t-elle dit?"

"Juste des trucs ..." Harry se sentait peu disposé à lui dire ce qui avait été dit mais il continua, après un regard insistant de ça part. "Elle m'a dit que tous vos enfants étaient ensemble, qu'ils ont été adoptés et que vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfants, vous donnant l'image d'une mère moins que formidable."

"Les gens aime faire circuler des potins, Harrison, dit-elle doucement. "Mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez pris ma défense."

"Quelqu'un devait bien lui dire de se taire, dit-il en remarquant le petit sourire d'Esmée. "Non pas que j'ai dit que…, marmonna-t-il un peu gêné.

Esmée lui fit un autre sourire. "Avez-vous des devoirs?"

"Juste un rapport en anglais," CJ cria quand il se réveilla et Harry fut à ses côté en un instant. Il le souleva soigneusement de son lit et le serra tendrement dans ses bras afin de le calmer.

«Je vous jure, pourquoi cet enseignant donne des devoirs le premier jour d'école ?" dit-il alors que le petit CJ mis son pouce en bouche et comma à se calmer.

"Pourquoi ne me donner vous pas CJ, vous pouvez finir votre travail et vous aurez le reste de la soirée pour vous?"

"C'est une bonne idée, merci c'est très gentil."

()

Malgré le calvaire de sa première journée d'école, Harry estima que sa nouvelle vie à Forks était assez aisée. Esmée lui était d'une très grande aide; quand il irait l'école moldue en semaine et tous les mercredis à l'école de magie, elle pourrait s'occupé de CJ sans problème. Tout s'arrangeait pour son plus grand bonheur.

Eh bien, sauf pour le fait que son petit protégé était en train de vomir sur son épaule. Il avait été malade depuis la nuit dernière et cela n'avait fait que s'aggraver. Il continua à essayer de calmer son fils, mais en vain. «Chut, petit bonhomme, du calme, sa vas passer, répétait-il à plusieurs reprises.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre il appela Esmée. Malheureusement quelqu'un d'autre décrocha le téléphone. «Résidence Cullen, dit une voix à l'appareil.

"Oui, c'est Harrison; J'ai besoin de parler avec Esmée Cullen c'est important," sa voix était désespérée, mais il essaya de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il passe ses nerfs sur l'inconnu qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

"Elle n'est pas ici en ce moment," déclara une voix douce sur l'autre ligne. "Y at-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider?"

"Non, je veux dire, j'ai vraiment besoin d'Esmée." Il était convaincu qu'Esmée serait saurait quoi faire. Même si elle était un vampire, elle lui avait démontré qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur les bébés. Ses pensées ont furent interrompues lorsque les cris de CJ s'accentuèrent.

"Quel est le problème?" persista la voix, qui, combiné avec l'augmentation du volume de son fils en larmes le décida à expliquer la situation.

«C'est mon fils, dit-il. "Il est malade. Il ne veut pas manger, pleure tout le temps et il est chaud. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ..."

"Calmez-vous, mon garçon. Mon nom est Carlisle Cullen om, je suis le mari d'Esmée et je suis médecin Je peux sans doute vous aider?" Au téléphone, Carlisle pouvait entendre les cris de l'enfant si clairement qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de son audition accrue de vampire. Sa femme avait parlé de l'enfant qu'elle gardait. Il a dû admettre qu'il avait été intrigué par le jeune homme et avait voulu le rencontrer, mais pas dans ces circonstances.

«Docteur? Oui, je suppose." La panique dans la voix du jeune homme ne passa pas inaperçus par Carlisle.

"Très bien, Harrison, écoutez-moi. Vous avez besoin de vous calmer. Je serai là dans 10 minutes." Il savait où le jeune homme vivait, sa femme l'en avait informé en cas d'urgence.

"Oui, ok." Harry raccrocha le téléphone et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, tentant vainement de calmer son fils. «Tout va bien se passer mon ange», il répéta-t-il une fois de plus. Il était en train de perdre son sang-froid, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était un sorcier mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour aider son fils. Il détestait la loi des mineurs. Sans compter qu'ils seraient en mesure de le retrouver s'il a utilisé sa magie.

Comment faisait les moldu? Comment, sans l'aide de la magie, arrivaient-ils élevé leurs enfants sans paniquer?

Il baisa la tête vers son fils une fois de plus en priant que le médecin se dépêche. L'homme prit, exactement dix minutes pour arriver, comme il l'avait dit. Harry courut rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, son cœur s'allégea un peu quand il vit le médecin vampire.

"Vous devez être Harrison, je suis Carlisle et voici ma fille Rosalie. Ce doit être CJ" L'homme leurs sourit, espérant calmer le jeune homme. "Puis-je?"

"Oui, oui," Harry remis doucement CJ à Carlisle. "Que peut-il bien se passer?"

«Pourquoi ne pas laisser Carlisle vérifier son état," Lui dit la dénommée Rosalie.

Harry regarda finalement la femme et examina son apparence. Elle était belle comme une déesse. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds, un visage sévère, mais doux et les yeux très aimables. Il hocha la tête malgré son appréciation.

«Et si je vous faisais un peu de thé?" Il n'était dans les habitudes de Rosalie s'attaché facilement à être humain, surtout pas après l'incident avec son frère. Cependant, le jeune homme, qui était pratiquement paniquer au sujet de son fils, lui avait en quelque sorte réservé une place dans son cœur sombre et froid. Elle avait senti une forte attraction pour l'enfant. Un regard partagé avec son père lui apprit qu'il l'avait ressenti aussi. Elle comprenait maintenant sa mère quand elle avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez eux, ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Harry s'assit tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son fils et le médecin, qui avait posé CJ sur la table pour mieux l'examiné. «Merci», dit Harry à Rosalie quand elle lui tendit une tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de lui, elle espérait sa présence pourrait en quelque sorte le calmer, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

Le silence qui tomba sur la maison était assourdissant. Les seuls sons qui étaient entendus étaient les pauvres cris du jeune enfant. Il fallut une demi-heure à Carlisle pour ausculter CJ sous toutes les coutures. Quand il eut fini, il remit CJ à Harry, qui immédiatement embrassa son fils et le serra contre sa poitrine.

"Il a de la fièvre et avait une sorte de fibres collées dans le fond de sa gorge," dit Carlisle sous l'air horrifié d'Harrison.

«Il avait ..." Harry arrêta, choqué. «Je suis un mauvais père ... comment ai-je pu laisser cela se produire?"

"Harrison, vous n'êtes pas à blâmer. Ces choses-là se produisent. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir», Carlisle essaya de le rassurer, mais sans succès. Le jeune homme commença un monologue sur le fait qu'il était un mauvais père.

Carlisle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour l'arrêter et le regarda dans les yeux. "Harrison, écoutez-moi, dit-il. "Vous n'êtes pas un mauvais père. Il arrive parfois qu'un bébé ingère une fibre. Habituellement, ils finissent dans l'estomac, mais parfois ils restent coincés à l'arrière de la gorge. Cela ne fait pas de vous un mauvais parent. Ces choses se produisent souvent et même aux meilleurs parents. La fibre s'était logée au fond de sa gorge; ce qui a irrité la région et a causé une infection. Cela a également fait son organisme, qui, voulant rejeter le corps étranger à provoquer les vomissements. Si la fièvre ne sait pas arrêtée demain, vous aurez besoin de l'emmener à l'hôpital. "

Une fois de plus le jeune homme le regarda choqué. "C'est juste une précaution, rien à craindre à ce sujet. Tout ce que vous devez faire ce soir est de surveiller sa température et assurez-vous qu'il mange quelque chose demain matin. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque ce soir avec sa gorge irritée."

Harry leva ses yeux dans vers l'homme plus âgé. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint que les Cullen étaient des vampires, bien qu'il savait déjà, son anxiété et sa peur prirent légèrement le dessus sur son esprit. Il s'éloigna un peu du vampire et hocha la tête. "Mais tous devrai bien se passer?"

"Je pense que oui, "confirma Carlisle. "Assurez-vous qu'il passe une bonne nuit de sommeil, tous ses pleurs l'on épuisés et ont contribué à rendre gorge endolorie. Donnez-lui du liquide demain, rien de lourd, et vérifier s'il a encore de la fièvre.» Carlisle avait remarqué la réaction du jeune garçon préoccupé et inquiet pour son fils et lui fit un sourire triste. "Esmée m'a dit que vous étiez un peu méfiants envers les vampires."

Harry secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, Esmée est le premier vampire que j'ai rencontré. Elle m'a expliqué que vous êtes végétariens." Il prit un moment pour ramener ses pensées. "C'est juste que les enfants se blessent, nous, simples mortels se blessons», dit-il. Il leva les yeux désespérément vers ceux du vampire. "Je ne veux pas provoqué accidentellement vous-même ou un membre de votre famille avec notre sang. Surtout pas depuis que je suis la seul famille qui lui reste."

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles. "Harrison, je suis âgé de plus de 300 ans et ai été un médecin pour la plupart de ces années. Je peux vous assurer que je peux parfaitement me contrôler malgré votre sang ou celui de ce petit homme." Il offrit un autre petit sourire quand jeune CJ dans les bras de Harrison laissa échapper un bâillement. »Et Rosalie n'a jamais faim de sang humain, n'en ayant jamais goûté. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai amenée avec moi."

Harry secoua la tête. «Je suis désolé, je viens de ... I...»

"Nous comprenons parfaitement." Carlisle regarda l'apparence fatiguée du jeune homme. "Il semble que vous ayez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ainsi ..."

«Je sais», Harry soupira. "CJ est malade depuis hier soir et m'a tenu réveillé toute la nuit." Son regard tomba sur son fils et il put voir qu'il était profondément endormi. "J'aurai du remarquer que quelque chose le gênait ..."

«Non, Rosalie, qui avait gardé le silence tout le temps, parla enfin. "Ne vous blâmez pas pour cela. Carlisle vous là dit que vous n'aviez rien fait de mal. Ces choses se produisent.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance une fois de plus. Peu importe ce qu'ils disaient, il se sentait toujours responsable. Lui et son fils avait un lien spécial. Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose le tracassait ... il aurait dû!

"Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, vous et CJ avez grand besoin de repos», Carlisle essaya de le réconforté. Il pouvait voir que le jeune homme se le reprochait encore. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas un remède pour ne plus se sentir coupable, donc il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire de plus ici.

Une légère panique le traversa. Comment pouvaient-ils simplement le laisser seul après ce qu'il avait fait?

"Harrison," Rosalie fit un pas vers lui. "Si vous voulez, je peux rester et m'occuper de CJ pendant que vous vous reposé."

Harry l'examina un moment puis hocha la tête. Non seulement cela lui offrait une certaine tranquillité d'esprit, mais il pourrait également dormir un peu cette nuit, quelqu'un était là pour l'aider. "Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup. J'ai vraiment besoin de passer une bonne nuit et le fait de connaître quelqu'un ici pourrait m'aider à m'endormir, ou du moins m'empêcher de me faire trop de mourront."

«Alors, c'est réglé, Rosalie vais rester ici et si quelque chose se passe n'hésitez pas à m'appeler." Déclara Carlisle à l'adolescent qui hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers sa fille. «J'informerai Emmett que tu ne viendras pas ce soir."

«Merci», lui dit Rosalie. Dans toute autre circonstance son compagnon serait jaloux, mais elle était certaine qu'il comprendrait.

Le plus vieux des vampires les saluèrent avant de prendre congé.

«Et si nous allions le mettre au lit? "Demanda Rosalie, quand elle vu la fatigue dans les yeux de l'adolescent quand elle se retourna vers lui. Harry acquiesça et posa doucement son fils dans les bras du vampire et là conduit à la chambre de CJ.

Rosalie posa doucement le petit garçon endormi dans son berceau, le recouvrit d'une couverture, puis embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

Harry la regarda faire depuis l'embrassure de la porte de la petite chambre. «Vous êtes vraiment bien avec lui, nota-t-il. «J'ai appris que les vampires ne pouvait mettre au monde des enfants?"

"Non, nous ne pouvons pas. C'est la seule chose qui me fait regretter d'être un vampire."

"Oui, Esmée m'en a dit un peu plus sur vous et vos frères et sœurs. Elle dit que vous êtes celle qui regrette de ne pas être humain, plus que les autres?"

"Oui," répondit Rosalie d'une voix douce, mais honnête. «Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour redevenir humaine."

Il fallu une seconde à Harry pour prendre une décision. "Vous savez, quand Esmée est occupée, je suppose que vous pourriez m'aider, quand j'ai besoin de d'aide pour garder CJ. Je veux dire, si vous êtes disponible."

La légère rougeur qui couvrait le visage de l'humain était très attachante. "J'aimerai bien. Merci." La reconnaissance brillait dans ses yeux comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis des années. Elle n'était peut-être pas en mesure d'avoir des enfants, mais elle avait beaucoup d'amour à donner à un enfant et que Harrison était disposé à laisser aider à signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle le remerciait mais hocha la tête tout de même. «Je vais me coucher ..." Déclara-t-il.

«Je vais veiller sur C.J." Confirma Rosalie.

Harry se dirigea vers le lit, embrassa son fils sur le front et ensuite parti dans sa chambre. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il dormit et ne se réveilla que l'après-midi suivant.

A suivre…

(mais qui est vétitablement cet enfant qu'Harry dit être son fils?)


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Rosalie Hale n'était pas une personne très appréciée, en fait, la plupart des gens la décrivait comme une fille froide et sans compassion ou comme son frère aimait la décrire, têtue et tenace. Elle croyait fermement que les humains ne devraient pas connaître l'existence des vampires et le fit clairement comprendre quand son frère voulut l'avouer à Bella Swan.

Après avoir fait la connaissance d'Harrisson, son point de vue à ce sujet commença à changer. Elle ne savait rien sur les sorciers n'en ayant jamais rencontré avant Harrison, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que lui savaient pas mal de choses au sujet des «créatures magiques» comme les vampires. Le fait qu'Harrison connaissait déjà leur existence, pour une raison quelconque, avait été en quelque sorte libérateur; maintenant, elle pouvait être elle-même sans courir le risque d'être découverte.

Tout au long de la nuit, elle avait veillé sur CJ et lorsque le bébé commençait à s'agiter, elle allait le voir parfois utilisant la vitesse humaine ou sa vitesse vampirique renforcée, en particulier quand il se réveillait en poussant un cri.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait dans sa vie était d'avoir son propre bébé. Ses espoirs furent réduits à néant quand elle fut transformée en vampire par Carlisle, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour cela. La seule bonne chose qui sorti de tout cela fut sa rencontre avec son compagnon, Emmett.

Le bébé s'agita de nouveau dans son berceau et elle se précipita vers lui. Elle vérifia son front et le trouva encore chaud. Même si elle avait déjà vérifié sa température à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit, elle était toujours étonnée de voir que ses mains froides ne gênaient pas le jeune garçon. Le bébé ne semblait pas affecté par son toucher. En y repensant, pas plus qu' Harrison. Elle se souvenait avoir vu Carlisle placer ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il n'avait pas bronché … Elle se demanda ce que cela signifiait, elle prit le thermomètre et vérifia sa température. Elle était encore trop élevée à son goût.

CJ leva les yeux sur la femme devant lui, elle n'était pas sa Mama ou son Dada. Il pencha la tête pour essayer de voir si elle lui plaisait.

« Que fais-tu, mon chéri? » Demanda Rosalie quand elle le vit pencher la tête. Elle espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre symptôme. «Veux-tu manger quelque chose? » Sans attendre une réponse, elle le souleva avec soin, en s'assurant de le garder enveloppé dans une couverture et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine afin de lui donner l'un des biberons de lait qu'elle avait vu dans le frigo.

Rosalie lui tendit le biberon préalablement réchauffé et le petit ange laissa échapper un son joyeux, la nuit dernière à cause de sa gorge il n'avait pas pu boire mais maintenant, il avait soif et elle semblait savoir ce qu'il aimait. Souriant joyeusement, il décida qu'il aimait cette femme. Elle était gentille avec lui, avait de beau yeux et une belle voix. En outre, elle avait des cheveux très fascinant, il tendit la main et saisit une mèche à pleines mains pour l'examiner de plus près. Oui, il aimait vraiment cette femme.

Rosalie souriait à l'enfant dans ses bras, CJ était si adorable qu'il était pratiquement impossible de ne pas craqué face à sa bouille d'ange.

Lorsque l'enfant eu terminé son biberon, elle le porta sur le canapé et s'assit, le berçant doucement, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse se rendormir. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, chérissant ce moment. Elle était reconnaissante envers Harrison de lui offrir l'opportunité de s'occuper d'un enfant. Bien qu'elle commençait à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée. Que faire si le temps passé avec le bébé commençait à nourrir sa soif?

Mais en regardant le visage si paisible du petit garçon dans ses bras, elle se dit que cela en valait vraiment la peine. Elle voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec lui. Passer du temps avec le bébé lui donnait la sensation d'être entière, complète, elle ne ressentait plus ce vide au fond d'elle.

La vampire sorti de sa rêverie quand CJ recommença à pleurer. Doucement, elle le berça, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire pour lui venir en aide et pour que son corps continue de combattre l'infection. Il lui fallu un moment pour se calmer et quand ce fut le cas, il se mit à la fixer comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message.

Rosalie leva soudain les yeux quand elle entendit un mouvement dans la chambre de Harrison; les pleurs de CJ l'avaient sans doute réveillé.

« Regarde qui a finalement décidé de nous rejoindre, C.J. » Dit Rosalie quand Harrison entra dans la chambre.

« Comment va-t-il? » Demanda Harry. Il vérifia le front de son fils et grimaça quand il vit qu'il était encore trop chaud.

« Son corps combat l'infection », lui déclara Rosalie en lui remettant son fils.

« Je crois que je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est ce que votre père a dit, non? »

« Oui, »confirma- t-elle. « Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous? »

« C'est bon, je suis sûr que votre petit ami vous attend » dit-il en lui souriant. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui ce soir. »

« Cela a été un plaisir de veiller sur lui. Il n'a posé aucun problème, et je serais très heureuse de veiller sur lui une fois de plus si vous en avez besoin. » Elle souriait à l'enfant, pensant sincèrement chaque mot.

« Pourriez-vous remerciez votre père aussi, je crois que j'ai oublié de le faire hier soir? »

« Je suis sûre qu'il sait que vous lui êtes reconnaissant, mais je lui dirai. » La vampire aida le sorcier à faire le sac du bébé puis se tourna vers lui. « Il a pris un biberon ce matin et j'ai changé sa couche. »

« Merci, » Harry était très reconnaissant, Rosalie fut en mesure de veiller sur son fils pendant la nuit. Cela lui avait donné un peu de temps pour se reposer et récupérer des forces.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. » Elle salua Harrison et CJ. « Je vais prendre congé, comme vous l'avez dit, mon copain m'attend et se sent un peu négligé. » Emmett avait appelé sur son cellulaire dans la matinée, lui demandant ce qui la retenait. Quand elle lui avait expliqué la situation, il fut très compréhensif et il lui dit qu'il avait hâte de la voir rentrer.

Elle donna un baiser à CJ et étreint un bref instant Harrison avant de laisser la petite famille seule.

« C'est juste toi et moi à nouveau, mon bonhomme, »dit Harry à son fils. « On ferait mieux de se rendre à l'hôpital. »

Harry sorti, portant son fils et réalisa à quel point il avait été stupide de laisser partir Rosalie. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait l'hôpital, et il ne possédait pas de voiture, il devrait prendre le bus.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour arriver à l'hôpital, il avait dû faire la moitié du chemin à pieds car les gens qui étaient dans le bus se plaignaient des pleurs de CJ et il se trompa à plusieurs reprises de chemin ce qui n'avait rien arrangé. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand il arriva cette fois enfin à destination. Il entra et se mit à chercher la bonne salle d'attente et il eut de la chance car un pédiatre était libre et déjà prêt à lui venir en aide.

Il suivit la femme médecin dans une salle privée d'auscultation, où CJ fut soigneusement examiné. « Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait eu un corps étranger coincé dans sa gorge? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Le Docteur Cullen a réussi à l'enlever et il m'a dit que c'était ce qui avait causé l'infection. »

« Oui, et bien, le Docteur Cullen n'est pas un pédiatre, » fut la réponse qu'il reçut laconiquement.

« Je sais mais…, » répondit Harry, un peu ennuyé. « C'est pourquoi je suis venu à l'hôpital. »

« Son corps a combattu l'infection, il sera sur pied dans une semaine », lui dit le pédiatre en lui passant CJ. « Assurez-vous qu'il boive suffisamment. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry après que médecin lui ai remis son fils. « Tu te sens déjà mieux, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-il son fils alors qu'ils quittaient la salle.

CJ leva les yeux sur son papa, heureux d'être de nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas cette femme, elle n'était pas gentille avec son papa.

Harry s'étonna que CJ ne lui réponde pas verbalement, même par un simple gazouillement; c'était peut-être la fièvre? Quand il sorti de l'hôpital, il avait pris une décision. Mercredi prochain, il irait à la pharmacie dans la communauté magique pour obtenir des potions anti-fièvre.

Le premier mercredi qui suivit; Harry parti pour l'école de magie. Il aimait la différence de cette école de magie par rapport à Poudlard, les classes étaient plus avancées, il y avait moins d'élèves et deux enseignants pour une classe, au lieu d'un. Sans parler qu'il en apprenait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard.

Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment et pris connaissance de la puissance qui l'entourait. Il refusait de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de sa magie et ces cours l'y aidaient. Il était à présent de nouveau prêt à l'utiliser. Bien qu'il ait une certaine expérience pour ne pas utiliser sa magie, comme tous les étés chez les Dursley, la semaine dernière avait vraiment été horrible. Ne pas être en mesure d'effectuer un simple sort pour vérifier la santé de son fils l'avait vraiment dérangé.

Maintenant qu'il était dans une communauté magique, il allait pouvoir se faire des potions. Donc, il n'aurait pas à passer de nouveau par ce pédiatre. Ainsi, lorsque CJ aurait de la fièvre, il pourrait administrer la potion et le guérir en cas de besoin peu importe le problème qui surviendrai.

Les salles de l'école de magie étaient remplies d'élèves, certains était silencieux alors que d'autres parlaient des derniers potins. Harry n'avait pas d'amis ici, mais il n'en voulait pas. Il passerait du temps avec ses camarades de classe quand il était à l'école de magie, mais pas plus.

Il se dirigea vers sa première classe, et s'assit à sa place habituelle et pris sa baguette, on s'entrainait au duel dans cette classe. Il aimait le duel, c'était pour lui un excellent moyen de libérer toute la frustration accumulée jusqu'à présent.

La première fois qu'il était arrivé dans cette école, il avait avoué au directeur qu'il était considéré comme fugitif en Grande-Bretagne et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Le directeur était prêt à lui donner une chance, lui disant que l'école était protégée contre la détection magique, il pouvait donc pratiquer librement sa magie sans craindre de se faire prendre.

La classe remplie d'étudiants commença peu de temps après, mais pas avant que l'un des enseignants ai jeté un sort pour envoyer les chaises et les tables contre le mur. Harry fut mis en duo avec un garçon de presque deux fois sa taille. Ils se saluèrent en s'inclinant baguette levée, se retournèrent et firent chacun 5 pas avant de se retourner à nouveau se faisant ainsi de nouveau face. Il esquiva le premier sort lancé et contrattaqua à son tour. Le garçon était beaucoup plus expérimenté dans les duels individuels que lui mais grâce à sa rapidité et son agilité il fut capable de bloquer la plupart des maléfices jetés sur lui, sans compter qu'il avait lui aussi une expérience pour les duels à cause de la guerre.

Le duel dura une bonne heure; tous les deux commençaient à fatiguer. Harry fut touché par un sort de découpe au bras et eut presque envie de lancer un sort plus dangereux, qu'il avait utilisé face à Voldemort, mais il se reprit juste à temps en se mordant la langue. Le duel se termina quand il immobilisa son adversaire d'un Stupefix.

« Bon duel »lui dit le garçon quand il put de nouveau se mouvoir et dont Harry avait oublié le nom.

« Oui merci, vous êtes plutôt doué », lui dit Harry.

« Vous êtes assez bon aussi, » répondit-il. « Où avez-vous appris tout cela? »

« Oh, à dans ma précédente école, » répondit Harry, il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans les détails et expliquer comment il avait appris l'art du duel et la raison qui était qu'il devait tuer le plus puissant seigneur sombre de tous les temps.

La sorcière servant d'infirmière dans cette école vint avant la fin des cours afin de soigner les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés lors de leurs affrontements.

Harry avait été reconnaissant d'avoir fait cet exercice, non seulement il avait été en mesure de tester ses compétences en duel mais en plus cela lui avait permit de retrouver un semblant de calme même si ce n'était que pour une courte période.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que lui et le jeune garçon étaient les deux derniers à avoir terminé leur duel et que la plupart de leurs camarades de classe avaient passé le reste du temps à les regarder. Être entouré de tous ces gens le rendait nerveux, il pouvait entendre les commérages démarrer. La plupart d'entre eux se demandaient comment il avait appris à combattre en duel comme ça, car on savait que la magie pratiquée à Poudlard n'était pas aussi avancée qu'en Amérique.

Il fut reconnaissant quand la médicomage lui donna son accord pour qu'il assiste à son prochain cours: sortilège. Il avait été étonné de voir que souvent ils utilisaient la magie sans baguette en Amérique. Les sortilèges simples étaient souvent utilisés car s'étaient les plus employés dans la vie de tous les jours contrairement à ceux plus avancés comme les maléfices qui demandaient une très grande concentration et étaient vraiment dangereux.

Harry dû commencer par les bases, car il n'avait jamais utilisé sa magie de cette manière. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, sinon comment expliquer ces «incidents» qui étaient arrivés dans le passé; comme quand la vitre au zoo avait disparu ou ses cheveux qui repoussaient en une nuit après que sa tante les lui ait coupé trop court. Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir utiliser sa magie ainsi, il gagnerait un meilleur contrôle sur celle-ci.

Depuis le début de sa cinquième année, il avait senti qu'en utilisant sa baguette il n'arrivait pas à utiliser toute la puissance dont il disposait. Sa baguette était utilisée pour canaliser sa magie et n'en libérer qu'une infime partie.

Il était en train d'apprendre comment canaliser sa magie afin de pouvoir la libérer hors de son corps et la contrôler sans risque. S'il réussissait l'exercice, il pourrait pratiquer la magie à la maison, sans l'utilisation de sa baguette.

Après ce cours, il avait Glamour et charmes, une façon de se fondre parmi les Moldus, et les éloigner Magiquement après. Il avait encore besoin de s'habituer à l'enseignement ici, mais il était certain qu'il serait en mesure de se sentir à l'aise dans cette école.

Quand ses classes furent terminé, il fit son sac et quitta rapidement l'établissement, en espérant que la pharmacie était encore ouverte. Il y arriva et fut soulagé qu'elle le soit encore. « Bonjour, Puis-je vous aider? » Demanda la femme au comptoir.

« Oui, avez-vous une potion contre la fièvre adaptée aux bébés? » Demanda Harry. Il savait que la fièvre serait réduite par les potions mais celle qu'il prenait pour lui d'habitude était beaucoup trop forte pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que CJ …

« Oui bien sûr, » la femme derrière le comptoir paraissait trop joyeuse au goût d'Harry. Elle s'éloigna du comptoir et pour prendre des potions. «Combien en voulez-vous? »

« Euh, deux devrait faire l'affaire » pensa-t-il. La seconde, il comptait la garder en réserve au cas où. «Je peux lui en administrer une tout de suite ou il y a des recommandations? »

« Oui, bien sûr vous pouvez la donner directement » Répéta la femme derrière son comptoir.

Harry paya pour les potions et repartit rapidement. Quelque chose au sujet de cette femme ne lui plaisait vraiment pas ... Quand il arriverait chez lui, il testerait les potions avant de les administrer à son fils. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque pour la vie de son petit CJ.

Rentré chez lui, il alla tester la potion après avoir salué les deux personnes dans le salon, il découvrit que la potion bien qu'inoffensive n'était pas celle dont il avait besoin. Harry secoua la tête après avoir découvert les résultats, certaines personnes étaient vraiment prêtes à tout pour obtenir de l'argent au point de vendre de fausses potions? Il décida d'investir dans un chaudron neuf ou de récupérer celui de son professeur de potions afin de pouvoir brasser lui-même les potions de guérison pour son fils.

Il soupira et alla passer le reste de la soirée avec son bien aimé fils.

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Ce n'est qu'en Novembre, environ quatre mois après avoir déménagé à Forks, qu'il rencontra un loup-garou, non pas dans sa forme de loup-garou, mais sous sa forme humaine. Lui et Esmée faisaient du shopping pour CJ, car ces vêtements étaient une fois de plus devenus trop petits pour lui. « S'il continue ainsi il sera plus grand que moi dans un an ou deux, » Plaisanta Harry à Esmée alors qu'ils entraient dans une boutique.

Harry n'était déjà pas très grand. En fait, même s'il était âgé de seize ans, on le regardait comme s'il n'avait que quatorze ans, car il n'atteignait même pas 1m70. Esmée avait soupçonné qu'il n'avait pas été correctement nourri pendant un certain temps, mais il ne s'était jamais confié, elle ne pouvait donc que le soupçonner.

Au moment où elle allait répondre une odeur étrange attira son attention. Essayant de trouver d'où elle venait, elle étudia attentivement les entourages. Ses yeux se figèrent sur un couple qui se souriait l'un l'autre. Un grognement sorti de sa gorge, ce qui alerta Harry, qui se retourna vers elle avec étonnement.

« Quel est le problème? »demanda-t-il concerné, en plaçant une main sur son épaule, espérant que cela la calmerai.

« Les chiens », dit-elle en grognant une fois de plus, depuis l'incident avec l'un d'eux et son fils, elle les appréciait de moins en moins, pouvant même aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle les détestait. C'était comme si le couple les avait entendus car ils se retournèrent et verrouillèrent leurs regards dans celui d'Esmée à cet instant précis.

« Je suppose que vous ne parlé pas d'adorable petit chiots? »Demanda Harry avant de suivre son regard. Il vit un couple normal qui comme eux recherchait des habits pour enfant. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, par exemple la façon dont l'homme se tenait, tendu et ayant l'air d'avoir de la merde sous le nez si on tenait compte de son expression. La pensée de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui vint soudain à l'esprit. « Des loups garous? » Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un autre grognement du vampire à côté de lui, dont les yeux étaient toujours bloqués sur le couple.

« Je suppose que vous n'aimez pas les loups garous? »

« Non, surtout pas après ... » Commença Esmée mais s'arrêta.

« Après quoi? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter cette histoire. Disons simplement que nous ne nous aimons pas les uns les autres. » Elle regarda la jeune fille avec eux, Harry suivit son regard. « C'est Bella Swan, elle est le seul être humain, en plus de toi, qui nous connaisse et sache notre secret. »

« Je pensais que les humains n'étaient pas censé savoir l'existence des vampires? » A Poudlard, Harry avait étudié les vampires. L'une des choses mentionnées était que comme pour les sorciers les vampires n'avaient pas le droit de révéler leur existence aux humains.

« Oui, » répondit-elle seulement avant de choisir une autre tenue et de la montrer à Harry. « Que penses- tu de celle-là ? »

« Vous savez que vous êtes en train de le gâter? » Dit Harry en évaluant la tenue que tenait Esmée. « Je ne veux pas acheter trop de vêtements, il s'en passera assez vite tout comme les précédents. »

« C'est ce que font les enfants. Ils grandissent. » Esmée choisi une autre tenue et des jouets avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer leurs articles. « D'ailleurs, j'aime le gâter. »

« Ne peut-il pas juste rester un enfant pour toujours? » Harry fit la moue quand il regarda son fils. « Je ne veux vraiment pas le voir grandir ... » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant, qui lui sourit.

« Malheureusement, c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler. » Esmée leur souri et paya les articles.

Harry soupira. « Je crois que je me fait du soucis pour sa magie », lui confia-t-il. « La seule raison pour laquelle je prends ses cours le mercredi c'est uniquement pour pouvoir par la suite utiliser la magie auprès de lui et pouvoir être capable de lui apprendre à la contrôler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si vous n'avez pas votre diplôme? »demanda Esmée.

Harry secoua la tête. « Si je ne suis pas diplômé et que j'utilise ma magie, ils pourraient l'emmener loin de moi ... »

« Pourquoi? Je veux dire, tu as dit que tu avais été élevé par, comment vous les appelez? Moldus? » Esmée fut choquée. Comment pouvait-on envisager de prendre un enfant et de l'emmener loin de ses parents?

« En fait, il est illégal d'utiliser la magie en dehors du monde magique si on est pas diplômé ou si on est pas majeur ». Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit restaurant et ils s'assirent à une des tables. « C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venu en Amérique… » Harry s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. « En Grande-Bretagne en vertu de l'âge de tous les sorciers et sorcières sont étroitement surveillés par le ministère. Si vous êtes mineur et que vous utilisez votre magie, ils peuvent vous expulser et briser votre baguette magique en s'assurant que plus jamais vous ne pourrez en pratiquer. »Harry s'arrêta un instant alors que ses souvenirs le ramenait à sa première rencontre avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard devenu professeur, qui avait incorporé les morceaux de sa baguette magique dans un parapluie.

« En Amérique, ils ont des règles différentes. Vous êtes autorisé à utiliser la magie dans votre propre maison, tant qu'il n'y a pas de moldus aux alentours. Lorsque vous avez obtenu votre diplôme, peu importe l'âge, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de votre maison, par exemple dans la communauté des sorciers. Il est toujours conseillé de ne pas utiliser la magie devant un moldu, mais parfois vous n'avez pas d'autre choix et en fonction de la situation la mémoire des Moldus sont effacée ou ils auront besoin de prendre serment de ne jamais dévoiler à personne ce qu'ils ont vu. "

« La plupart des écoles en Amérique sont également prêtes à vous donner une seconde chance ! Peu importe si vous avez été expulsé de votre ancienne école ou non. » Harry avait eu la chance d'avoir été informé de ce droit en Amérique, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait jamais été en mesure d'exercer à nouveau la magie et c'était un sacrifice qu'il n'était pas disposé à faire.

« Cela me semble raisonnable. Pourquoi as-tu été expulsé de ton ancienne école? » Harrison lui avait dit qu'il avait été expulsé de son ancienne école, mais jamais pourquoi.

« J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et ai été éjecté dès que le problème a été réglé, » répondit vaguement Harry en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vampire et su qu'il devait être plus précis, que ça ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité.

« Un mage noir a essayé de me tuer pendant environ les 14 premières années de ma vie. En cinquième année, il m'a attiré quelque part et nous nous sommes affronté dans un duel à mort, lui succomba et moi je devins à ce moment un tueur » Harry leva les yeux vers ceux d'Esmée, espérant qu'elle ne se détournerait pas de lui, maintenant qu'il avait admis qu'il était un meurtrier. « Ils m'ont expulsé parce que j'ai utilisé la magie en dehors de l'école et que j'étais mineur. Mais aussi parce qu'ils craignaient que je ne devienne le prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Je n'ai fait que débarrasser le monde de quelqu'un qu'ils souhaitaient tous que je tue et quand j'ai fini le travail, ils m'ont chassé sans pitié ».

« Je ne comprends pas », l'interrompit Esmée « Cet homme a essayé de te tuer et tu as été expulsé pour avoir essayé de rester en vie? »

« Oui, » admis Harry. « Tout ce qu'ils ont vu en moi était le prochain seigneur noir et ils voulaient m'empêcher de le devenir. Ils m'ont donc expulsé et étaient sur le point de briser ma baguette, mais je me suis sauvé et j'ai fui le pays. » Harry soupira en se rappelant les événements de cette funeste journée. « Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est d'être ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le héros du monde des sorciers, celui qui devait défaire une seconde fois Voldemort, et quand j'ai réussi, ils m'ont jeté dehors. »

« Comment osent-ils? » Esmée était en colère.

« C'était ma vie à Poudlard, » Harry offrit un petit sourire à Esmée. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus faire confiance à personne. « A un moment, je suis leur héros et la seconde suivante je suis le méchant. On pourrait dire que j'ai l'habitude maintenant. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle ils ne savent pas que j'ai un fils ... » il n'avait pas voulu terminer le reste de sa phrase. Il n'était pas encore prêt à ce que l'on sache tout de lui. « Mais vous savez, je ne peux plus retourner là-bas. Le moment où je remettrai le pied en Grande-Bretagne, j'aurai droit à un aller simple pour Azkaban. » Au regard incompréhensif d'Esmée il précisa. « La prison pour sorciers ».

« Qu'en est-il de tes amis? « Demanda Esmée. « As-tu des amis à Poudlard? »

« J'en avais », répondit Harry, ne voulant pas discuter de ce sujet, Esmée laissa alors tomber. « Nous devrions rentrer, C.J. est peu fatigué. » Il paya, prirent les sacs sans oublier CJ et partirent pour la maison d'Harry. « Je te revois lundi, alors? » Après un signe de la main, Esmée les quitta et rentra chez elle.

Lundi arriva plus tôt que l'aurait voulu Harry. Il était encore un peu fatigué de sa journée shopping avec Esmée et aurait voulu rester au lit plus longtemps. Malheureusement, Forks était une petite ville et aucun bus qui passait prêt de chez lui ne s'arrêtait devant l'école, et puisqu'il ne possédait toujours pas de voiture ou un vélo, il dû se résigner à se réveiller plus tôt que la plupart des autres élèves afin de pouvoir arriver à l'école à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de CJ. « Bonjour, mon ange. Déjà réveillé? » Lui demanda-t-il quand il vit les yeux gris le regarder.

CJ sourit joyeusement quand il entendit la voix de son papa.

« Allons-nous prendre un petit déjeuner? » Un gazouillement heureux répondit à Harry. « D'accord, permet moi de t'assoir ici. » Il assit C.J. dans l'une des chaises de bébé. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner? Crème? Glace? Lait? » Il sorti une bouteille de lait et se dirigea vers son fils.

Un vertige le prit et la dernière chose qu'il se souvint fut qu'il tombait.

Esmée Cullen entra dans la maison d'Harrison à l'aide de la clé de réserve que le sorcier lui avait donné. « Harrison? » Appela-t-elle. Elle entendit les cris de CJ et se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle aperçut l'enfant dans son fauteuil et le prit rapidement dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer. « Où est ton ...? »Elle ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa question quand elle a vit Harrison gisant inconscient sur le sol.

« Harrison? » Elle s'agenouilla et écouta les battements de son cœur, quand se fut fait, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone, prêt à appeler le 911 ou son mari, elle n'avait pas encore décidé quand Harrison s'agita et gémit.

« Harrison, Tu vas bien? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Harry acquiesça. « C.J.? » Il se souvint qu'il était avec son fils et pouvait encore entendre ses cris. Il était un peu désorienté et n'avait pas remarqué que son fils était juste en face de lui avec Esmée.

« Il va bien, il est juste un peu contrarié. Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé? » Le questionna-t-elle en l'aidant à se lever. Pendant un instant, il sentit sa tête tourner, mais rapidement il retrouva son équilibre quand Esmée l'aida à se stabiliser.

« Je m'apprêtais à donner un peu de lait à CJ quand ... je me suis soudainement senti étourdi. Je dois couver quelque chose, » répondit le sorcier. Il tendit la main vers son fils afin de le rassurer. « Je vais bien, mon bonhomme, » il fut surpris lorsque son fils cessa de pleurer et le regarda, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite comme s'il étudiait ses paroles ou comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Quand il trouva apparemment ce qu'il cherchait, il fit un cri joyeux et tendit sa main vers son père en souriant. Son papa allait très bien.

Harry sourit à son fils. Parfois, le petit réagissait à ses émotions, comme s'il était un empathe mais il savait que CJ était trop jeune ... n'est-ce pas? Il secoua la tête et regarda l'heure. « Je dois y aller », dit-il. Maintenant qu'il savait que son fils allait bien et qu'il était en bonne compagnie, il était temps pour lui de partir.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. » Dit Esmée son regard inquiet fixé sur Harry. « Es-tu certain que ça va aller? »

« Oui, je vais bien, » Affirma Harry en embrassant son fils.

Heureusement pour lui, la journée se passa assez vite et midi sonna déjà. Il allait entrer dans la cafétéria quand Bella Swan, la jeune fille qu'il avait vue avec Esmée, l'accosta. « Tu es Harrison, non? » demanda-t-elle et il hocha la tête. « Tu devrai rester à l'écart de la famille Cullen. » Lui dit-elle.

« Est-ce une menace? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive. Esmée lui avait dit qu'elle savait pour eux. Si c'était vrai, alors elle ne devrait pas le mettre en garde à leur sujet. Sans oublier qu'il ne supportait pas quand les gens menaçaient ses amis, aussi peu qu'il en avait. Il n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance de tous les Cullen, mais ceux qu'il avait rencontrés étaient très gentils.

« Non, plus un avertissement amical », répondit-elle, effleurant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je rester loin d'eux? »

« Ils peuvent être dangereux. Croie-moi, je parle d'expérience. »

Harry regarda Bella. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son attitude arrogante et tout en elle lui a disait qu'elle était une femme dédaigneuse. « Eh bien, je te remercie pour ta mise en garde mais je peux prendre soin de moi », dit-il et il s'éloigna. Quelle ville. Ce n'est pas les vampires ou les loups garous que vous devez crainte, mais la reine des chiennes, Miss Bella Swan, pensa-t-il.

Quand Harry pu finalement entrer dans la cafétéria, il remarqua que chaque table était déjà occupée. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'en partager une. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était répugné à l'idée de partager une table avec les autres étudiants, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas socialiser avec eux, ou plutôt qu'il ne savait pas comment socialiser avec eux.

Les gens marchaient naturellement vers lui à Poudlard; ici, c'est lui qui devait marcher jusqu'à eux. S'il pouvait choisir entre être face à Voldemort ou face à ces adolescents, sans hésiter il choisirait Voldemort. Cela lui rappela soudainement sa quatrième année, où il avait dû demander à une fille de sortir avec au bal de Noël. Oui, il prendrait certainement Voldemort.

Son regard fit le tour de la cafétéria et il nota qu'il y avait encore plusieurs endroits de vides. Un autre moment avec cette reine des ragots, Sophia ne le tentait pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de risquer qu'elle le touche à nouveau, alors s'asseoir avec il en était hors de question. Son regard se posa alors sur la table des Cullen. Il n'y avait que trois personnes à cette table si elles avaient encore quelques places de libre, la plupart des gens craignaient de partager une table avec eux. Son regard scanna le reste de la cafétéria. Une autre place était libre à la table où Bella Swan était assise; Allait-il vraiment envisager de s'asseoir près d'elle ?

Après avoir examiné ses options pour s'asseoir à l'une des tables, il se dirigea vers l'une d'elle.

« Hey, ça vous dérange si je m'assois à votre table? » Demanda-il en regardant la jeune fille. « Malheureusement, la plupart des sièges sont pris et me mettre prêt d'une personne que je n'apprécie pas ou sous une pluie battante ne me tente pas vraiment. Cela ne vous gêne pas les gars ? »

Puisqu'aucun des trois ne lui répondit, il poursuivi. « Je ne vais même pas vous déranger. Je vais m'asseoir et lire la fin de mon livre. Vous ne saurez même pas que je suis ici. » Il avait amené un de ses livres de magie avec lui, dans l'espoir d'étudier un peu entre les classes. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse il continua. « Mais si sa vous ennuie je partirais ... »

« Non, c'est ok tu peux t'asseoir », lui dit la jeune fille, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un regard renfrogné à ses deux frères. « Et tu n'as même pas besoin de lire ton livre. »

Harry sourit avec reconnaissance. « Merci, j'ai eu peur de devoir m'asseoir de nouveau avec la reine potins. » Il sorti son déjeuner, qui avait été préparé par Esmée. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'elle avait pensé à lui une fois de plus.

Le garçon aux cheveux de bronze à côté d'Harry arriva à la même conclusion que ses frères et sœurs. La plupart des humains sentait comme de la nourriture ou même un amuse-gueule pour eux, sauf celui qui se trouvait à présent à côté d'eux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Un sourire commença à germer sur sa bouche quand il entendit les pensées du sorcier. « Il a un faible pour Esmée », dit-il à ses frères et sœurs. Trop rapidement et silencieusement pour que le garçon entende.

« Te rends-tu compte que cette scène, du fait que tu manges avec nous entraînera à nouveau des ragots? » Lui demanda la jeune fille afin d'essayer de démarrer une conversation.

« Si ce n'est pas cela, ce sera autre chose », répondit Harry, après avoir pris une bouchée de son sandwich et lâchant un gémissement de plaisir. Esmée savait vraiment comment faire les sandwiches. « Peu importe, j'ai l'habitude d'être utilisé pour nourrir des ragots. »

« C'est assez vrai, les gens n'ont parlé que de toi depuis que tu es arrivé, je suis Alice, en passant, et ce sont mes frères Jasper et Edward. » Lui indiqua-t-elle. « Toi tu es sans aucun doute Harrison. »

Harry les regarda étonné. « Esmée. » Le sourire sur le visage d'Alice lui dit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. « Est-ce qu'elle parle de moi souvent? » Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé quand les gens parlaient de lui. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout quand les gens savaient des choses sur lui alors qu'il ne savait absolument rien sur eux ...

« Juste qu'elle garde ton fils pendant que tu es à l'école », lui dit Alice quand son frère la fusilla du regard pour qu'elle n'en dise pas trop. Il avait lu les pensées du sorcier et prévint rapidement son frère et sa sœur de ce qu'il pensait sans que celui-ci ne l'entende.

Esmée leur en avait dit un peu plus sur lui. Comme le fait qu'il était un sorcier et que son fils en était un aussi, qu'il avait eu une période difficile et qu'il essayait de démarrer une nouvelle vie ici. Un peu comme Edward ...

« Oui, elle m'est d'une grande aide. »Harry eu soudain conscience de l'œil fixé sur lui à sa droite. Il se retourna et regarda dans les yeux d'Edward. Il avala sa salive, sa gorge était devenue sèche tout d'un coup. Il pouvait sentir sa magie augmenter et tenta de se calmer. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur montant à ses joues et rapidement baissa les yeux vers son déjeuner.

« Nous avons entendu ta conversation avec Bella Swan. » la tête de Harry fit un bond et il regarda les trois vampires.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vous aime pas beaucoup, » Observa Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » répondit Alice, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Vous savez, je ne la connais même pas et je peux dire que c'est une garce", un petit rire se fit entendre de la jeune fille. « Esmée me dit qu'elle est la seule, en plus de moi qui sait sur vous et votre famille. » Les trois vampires se raidirent et restèrent silencieux. « Je me demande pourquoi elle me prévient si elle vous connaît. Il est facile de voir que vous ne voulez de mal à personne. » Harry s'empêcha lui-même de continuer. « Je suis désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« C'est bon », Commença Alice. Harry pouvait voir les regards de ses deux frères le fusiller. « Nous avons tous un passé. »

« Pas tous non, » répondit Harry, malheureusement. Il avait un passé aussi, un passé qui semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter. Bien qu'il espérait qu'il avait fui assez loin pour empêcher qu'il le rattrape. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que son passé revienne à nouveau, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait y échapper.

Edward lu les pensées d'Harrison et averti ses frères et sœurs. Ses pensées devenaient un peu morbides et il était préférable de le laisser un peu seul. Son frère confirma également que ses sentiments étaient tristes. Il était préférable de laisser tomber cette discussion, du moins pour l'instant.

Harry remarqua que les trois vampires ne souhaitaient pas faire de commentaires, alors il passa le reste de la pause déjeuné en silence. Il mangea son repas rapidement et dès que la cloche sonna, il partit pour son prochain cours.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Cendre dans le vent : **_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Traduction de la fanfic anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

Harry se saisi d'un sac qu'il remplit de diverses choses et cas de besoin. Après des demandes répétées d'Esmée et de Rosalie pour venir passer noël avec leur famille, il avait fini par céder. Notre jeune sorcier ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ou non emporter, sachant qu'il allait dans une villa rempli de vampires. C'est pourquoi Harry utilisa son sac magique grâce auquel il pouvait emporter le contenu de toutes ses armoires si c'était nécessaire. 

«Es-tu prêt à y aller, mon bonhomme?" Demanda-t-il à son fils qui était encore couché dans son lit.

«Dada», balbutia CJ tentant d'atteindre son père avec ses bras minuscules.

"Tu veux voir Esmée, pas vrai?" Dit Harry en le soulevant doucement.

"Meme", répondit C.J. En parlant d'Esmée.

"Allons-y alors." Tout en portant son fils dans ses bras, Harry jeta un dernier regard aux pièces de sa maison avant son départ. Il lui fallut environ 40 minutes à pieds pour arriver à la demeure des Cullen. Il se remercia intérieurement d'avoir pensé à acheter des vêtements d'hiver avec un charme chauffant pour CJ.

"Harrison," Salua Esmée avant même qu'il n'ait atteint la porte. "Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus toi et CJ." Elle l'embrassa et fit un doux sourire au petit bout-de-chou installé dans les bras d'Harrison. «Bonjour CJ Je suis très heureuse que tu sois venu aussi."

"Meme," Balbutia CJ quand il vit Esmée. Chaque fois que son papa était parti, c'était elle qui prenait soin de lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les moments où son papa n'était pas avec lui mais il aimait beaucoup Esmée et passer du temps avec elle.

"Je vous en prie entrez, je vais vous présenter ma famille." Ensemble, ils marchèrent vers l'intérieur de la salle de séjour. "Tu connais mon mari, Carlisle."

«Il est bon de vous revoir, docteur," Harry serra la main tendue de Carlisle. «Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de bien vous remercier pour avoir aidé mon fils quand il était malade."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureux d'avoir pu être utile," Répondit sincèrement Carlisle ", et s'il te plaît appelle-moi Carlisle."

"Harrison! Je suis content que vous soyez venu tous les deux," Rosalie s'avança vers eux et fit une délicate étreinte à Harry et une plus longue à CJ avant de se reculer, même après tout le temps qui s'était passé, elle était encore plus à l'aise avec son fils qu'avec lui. Un vampire plutôt grand, qui lui rappelait son parrain, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux grands et bien battis, la suivit. «C'est mon mari, Emmett. »

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi,» lui dit Emmett alors qu'il lui serrait la main.

"Il en est de même pour moi," répondit Harry.

«Je crois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de nos autres enfants à l'école», Continua Esmée en les désignant d'un geste de la main. Il reconnut les trois autres vampires. "Jasper, Alice et Edward."

Harry acquiesça et les salua d'un signe de la tête puis présenta son fils aux vampires qui ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré.

"Il est si mignon," Hurla Alice quand le bébé roucoulait heureux que Rosalie le prenne dans ses bras.

"Je vous ai apporté quelque chose», dit Harry en fouillant dans le sac qu'il avait emporté. Esmée lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apporter de cadeaux mais il se serait senti mal à l'aise de venir les mains vides alors qu'ils avaient eu la gentillesse de l'inviter. Il retira un certain nombre de choses dont CJ aurait besoin pendant le dîner et les plaça sur le comptoir avant de finalement atteindre le fond du sac, et de trouver la boîte contenant son présent.

«Ce sont des poches de sang. Selon la vendeuse, ils devraient prendre le goût du sang de votre animal préféré." Mercredi dernier, quand il était allé à l'école de magie, il s'était arrêté dans un des magasins pour choisir un cadeau adapté pour ses amis vampires. «Je ne voulais pas être le seul à manger et de cette façon vous pourrez manger, ou du moins aspirer quelque chose ce soir."

Esmée lui fit un sourire éblouissant ce qui fit passez Harry au rouge pivoine. "Je te remercie, Harrison. C'est très gentil de ta part."

"Alors je peux essayer? "Demanda Emmett quand il en ramassa une. Lorsqu'Harry acquiesça, il en but quelque gorgée et poussa un soupir. "Sang de Grizzly... Miam ..."

"Comment c'est fascinant ..." Carlisle pris à son tour une poche de sang que contenait la boîte et l'examina. «C'est du véritable sang?"

"Oui, eh bien, c'est magique, vous savez? Ils ont utilisé une goutte de sang animal et le reste est renforcée par une potion."

«Ingénieux», Carlisle fit un sourire charmeur qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

"Ils ont un goût fantastique." L'exclamation d'Emmett fit s'esclaffer l'ensemble de la maisonnée.

«Nous ferions mieux de commencer ou Emmett finira par tout vider." Tout le monde sourit et s'assit.

Tous les vampires essayèrent au moins une poche de sang, pour ne pas faire de la peine au jeune sorcier. Rosalie nourris CJ de sorte qu'Harry puisse goûter le fabuleux dîner que les vampires avait préparé pour lui.

"Donc, Harrison, tu es un sorcier? Questionna Emmett pour démarrer la conversation.

"Oui," répondit Harry après avoir avalé la nourriture qui était dans sa bouche.

«Tu pratique la magie?"

"Oui," fut la réponse évidente.

"Pourrais-tu nous montrer quelque chose?" Emmett n'avait jamais rencontré de sorcier avant et voulait profiter de la chance d'en avoir un face à lui pour en savoir plus.

"Non," Harry secoua négativement la tête. "Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas autorisés à pratiquer notre magie hors de l'école de magie." Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expliquer les raisons pour laquelle il ne pouvait exercer sa magie en dehors de l'école et espérer que le sujet serait abandonné.

«Si je pouvais faire de la magie, je l'utiliserai probablement tout le temps", déclara Emmett alors qu'il s'avalait une autre rasade de sang.

«J'aime bien faire les choses manuellement," répondit Harry. "Il vous donne le temps de réfléchir sur les choses et vous inculque de ne pas prendre les petites choses pour acquis."

"Où pratiques-tu la magie si tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire à la maison?" Demanda Jasper, qui ressentait une nouvelle fois les sentiments morbides qui prenait possession d'Harrison.

«La plupart des choses que je suis capable d'apprendre, je le fais à travers les livres et certaines choses, que je ne peux pas apprendre par la lecture, je le pratique dans mon école magique durant les cours "expliqua Harry.

«Tu vas à deux écoles et élève un enfant? Cela doit être épuisant pour toi ..." Observa Jasper.

"Cela le devrai," répondit Harry, "mais je suis très chanceux, j'ai rencontré Esmée; Elle m'a été d'une grande aide et Rosalie aussi, bien sûr" Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Oui, elles ne peuvent plus se passer de vous», lui dit Emmett, en riant. Sa compagne gronda sur lui, quand ils virent Harrison rougir de gêne.

"Pourquoi ne pas se retirer dans la salle de séjour? Proposa Esmée après qu' Harrison eut fini son repas.

Harry pris enfin conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait, parce qu'il avait été trop centré sur la satisfaction des vampires un peu plus tôt, ce qui attira son regard en particulier fut le grand arbre dans le centre de la pièce et le gros tas de cadeaux en dessous. « Magnifique arbre », observa-t-il. La seule fois où il avait vu un tel gros arbre c'était lors des noëls à Poudlard.

"Oui, nous l'avons décoré hier," lui dit Alice. "Nous avons voulu offrir à C.J. son premier Noël."

"Tu as un présent pour lui?" lui demanda Esmée, un peu inquiète. Il n'avait pas acheté quelque chose pour eux. Le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, il avait offert à Esmée un petit cadeau, un collier de protection. Harry n'avait pas pensé à acheter des cadeaux pour toute la famille et il commençait à se sentir coupable.

"Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harrison, nous voulions juste vous faire plaisir à toi et CJ."

"Mais je n'ai pas apporté de cadeau." Il n'eut pas le temps de culpabiliser plus car Esmée vint s'installer à ses côtés plus vite qu'un battement de cœur.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri. Ces cadeaux sont uniquement pour toi et CJ" Son sourire était doux et chaleureux et Harry ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer. «D'ailleurs nous ne voulions pas manquer le premier Noël de CJ."

Harry regarda son fils, qui jouait avec Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. "Très bien, répondit-il. "Je ne veux pas gâcher les vacances." Pas comme quand je n'avais ...

«Allons-nous commencer?" Demanda Carlisle, qui avait eu le sentiment que l'ambiance avait changé.

Ils commencèrent par les présents pour CJ, il y eu beaucoup de nouveaux jouets sans oublier de mentionner tous les vêtements qui allaient remplir la garde-robe de celui-ci, qui avouons-le était déjà pleine à craquer. Une fois que tous les cadeaux de CJ avaient été ouverts il restait un seul présent sous l'arbre qui était destiné à Harrison.

«C'est de notre part à tous», lui dit Esmée en lui remettant le cadeau.

Harry déballa soigneusement le paquet et regarda son contenu avec étonnement. «Une clé?" demanda-t-il. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la marque sur le trousseau. «Une clé de voiture?" Ses yeux confus tombèrent sur Esmée.

"Je sais que tu ne conduis pas encore, c'est pourquoi nous avons également inclus des leçons de conduite, mais une fois que tu auras obtenu ton permis, tu seras en mesure de la conduire», expliqua Esmée.

«Vous me donnez une voiture et des leçons?" Harry était choqué, et encore. Pourquoi voudrait-on dépenser autant d'argent pour lui?

"Oui," fut la réponse d'Esmée. "Tu le mérites vraiment Harrison, ajouta-t-elle, quand elle vit l'incrédulité dans ses yeux verts.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que la pièce entière le regardait en silence. «Merci », dit-il ému, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Tout cela était tellement incroyable. Étaient-ils vraiment sincères ou allaient-ils le poignarder dans le dos une fois qu'il se serait retourné?

"Viens, laisse-moi te montrer quel genre de voiture nous t'avons acheté," Esmée lui tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne et quand il l'eu fait, elle le conduisit dans la cour arrière. Ils passèrent devant d'autres belles voitures qu'Harry reconnu comme celle d'Esmée, de Rosalie ainsi que celles qu'il avait aperçu sur le parking de l'école chaque jour.

"Celle-ci est la tienne", lui dit Esmée quand elle l'eu conduit à une Berline noire.

"Wow," Que pouvait-il dire d'autre. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de place.

«Nous avons ajouté un siège bébé afin que tu puisses prendre CJ avec toi," dit Esmée.

«Je ne peux pas croire que vous me donnez une voiture", il se tourna vers la vampire.

"Nous avons pensé que tu en aurais besoin, surtout lorsque CJ aura pris de l'âge."

«Merci», dit Harry à nouveau. «Je l'aime beaucoup."

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce bondée de vie, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie essayait quelques nouveaux jouets avec CJ pendant que Carlisle et Jasper les regardait avec un sourire étirer sur leurs lèvres. Edward lui fit un signe de tête poli quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avant de quitter la pièce. Esmée conduisit Harrison sur le canapé où ils s'assirent.

"Alors tu tiens le coup? "demanda Esmée. Elle avait remarqué ses yeux enfoncés, les poches sous eux et ses nombreux bâillements qu'il essayait de cacher toutes les cinq minutes.

«Très bien," répondit automatiquement Harry. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait appris à simplement dire qu'il allait bien, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Sa tante ou son oncle ne lui avaient jamais demandé comment il allait, mais parfois un enseignant l'avait fait et si il leur disait qu'il allait mal, sa famille le battait en punition dès son retour. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Esmée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pourrait simplement abandonner les années de compétences de survie qu'il avait acquise.

Esmée lui montra bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe simplement par un regard insistant empli d'inquiétude et une fois de plus il ne put résister et lui avoua. "Je suis fatigué ..." Esmée lui jeta un nouveau regard. "Ok, ok, je suis épuisé." Il sourit quand CJ tendit la main vers lui, mais fut chatouillé par Alice.

"Je viens de ..." Harry secoua la tête. "CJ aime passer la nuit à parler, quand je veux dormir. Il m'a tenu tous les soirs éveillé les quatre derniers jours. Il profite du fait que maintenant je suis à la maison, s'il ne me voit pas au moins une fois il ne peut pas dormir. . "

"Nous pouvons veiller sur lui pendant que tu dors un petit moment", suggéra Esmée et Harry pris soudainement conscience de la façon dont la pièce avait retrouvé son calme.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il se sentait un peu nerveux. «Je crois, je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine." Soudain quatre des vampires lui dirent d'une même voix que ce n'était pas un problème. "Je n'ai rien apporté pour moi pour dormir, il avait emballé un pyjama pour son fils, mais n'avait rien pris pour lui.

"Je suis sûr que nous pouvons te trouver quelque chose pour dormir," lui dit gentiment Esmée.

Harry mordilla ses lèvres à nouveau. "Très bien, dit-il après quelques instants. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son fils. «Papa va dormir un peu maintenant, d'accord, mon ange? », il attendit une réaction de son fils avant de laisser Esmée le conduire à la salle de bain afin qu'il se rafraîchisse.

La chambre était grande, avec un lit au milieu et des albums musicaux l'entourant. "Quelqu'un aime beaucoup la musique ici, dit-il après avoir lu quelques-uns des titres.

"Oui, c'est la chambre d'Edward, "lui expliqua Esmée. "Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas que tu l'utilise pour cette nuit."

Carlisle entra et remis une chemise à Harry et un pantalon de training. "J'espère que cela t'ira", déclara-t-il au sorcier. "Je crains que cela soit trop grand pour toi, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver."

«C'est bien, merci", déclara-t-il au plus ancien des vampires.

"Nous allons te laisser dormir un peu», lui dit Esmée avant de lui donner un baiser sur sa joue et de quitter la chambre avec son mari, après il ait dit bonsoir à Harry.

Harry eu un profond soupir avant d'enfiler la chemise et le jogging. Si c'était la chambre d'Edward alors où était-il? Il avait remarqué que le vampire aux cheveux de bronze ne lui avait rien durant le dîner, ou quand ils avaient ouvert les cadeaux pour CJ. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Pourquoi le vampire gardait-il ses distances avec lui?

Harry secoua la tête, il ne fallait qu'il y pense, surtout quand il devait se reposer un peu. Esmée avait raison: il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Il avait travaillé si dur pour ses deux écoles tout en prenant soin de son fils, qu'il avait oublié de prendre soin de lui-même.

Quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit dans les 5 minutes.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et entra dans le salon, quand il la trouva vide, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Esmée en train de faire des toasts.

«Où sont-ils tous?" demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de lait qu'Esmée lui avait servi.

«Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper joue dehors dans la neige avec CJ», expliqua Esmée. "J'espère que tu vas mieux?"

"Oui," répondit Harry. «Ils se sont rendu compte que j'étais réveillé, non?

"Ils ont pensé qu'un peu de calme et de paix te ferais du bien", confirma Esmée. "Carlisle est à l'hôpital et Edward dans la salle de séjour. Nous avons décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace, après tout ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit-elle. Salle de séjour? Harry ne l'avait pas vu?

"Pas de problème, je ne le dérangerai pas. Il semble fort renfermé sur lui-même par rapport aux autres garçons. Il ne m'a pas encore dit un seul mot depuis mon arrivée." Harry ramassa la bouteille de lait et remplit son verre.

"Depuis qu'il a rompu avec sa petite amie, il s'est peu à peu éloigné des autres et de son entourage. Il fait plus attention avec qui il se lie d'amitié." Esmée pris un moment pour réfléchir. "Il n'a jamais été facile pour nous de se faire des amis. Lorsque Edward a finalement été en mesure de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, il s'est fait poignarder dans le dos." Esmée secoua la tête. «S'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite d'être heureux, c'est bien Edward mais je sens que le destin a d'autres plans pour lui."

«Je sais ce que vous entendez par là. Une fois, j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire confiance à mes amis, mais ils se sont révélés être en fin de compte tout le contraire."

"Une fois que vous commencerez à vous connaître l'un et l'autre, je crois que vous vous apercevrez que vous avez beaucoup en commun", lui dit Esmée.

"Si jamais il se décide à me parler, marmonna Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter le traitement par le silence du vampire; tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

"Donne-lui du temps», l'encouragea-t-elle. «Je vais à l'extérieur peindre pendant un certain temps. N'hésitez pas visiter les alentours." Elle lui fit un baiser sur sa joue et la seconde qui suivit-elle avait disparu.

Harry attrapa un autre morceau de pain grillé, termina son lait et commença à faire le tour du manoir. Le manoir avait l'air assez normal. Les murs de la pièce de devant étaient pour la plupart en verre; ce qui lui donna un sentiment estival, malgré la neige qu'il pouvait voir. Il venait juste de commencer à explorer quand il entendit une douce mélodie venant de l'étage.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, il se laissa guider par ce son mélodieux qui le mena devant la pièce en question. La porte était ouverte et il jeta discrètement un œil à l'intérieur, en espérant ne pas déranger celui qui jouait.

Edward jouait du piano. S'arrêtant parfois pour écrire des notes sur une partition et parfois répétait le même morceau à plusieurs reprises comme s'il essayait de prendre le pouls de celle-ci; puis il continuait seulement avant de s'arrêter à nouveau pour écrire.

Harry vit à un moment qu'Edward s'était rendu compte de sa présence par le raidissement de son dos, le silence soudain et, éventuellement, les yeux brûlants dans les siens. «Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger je t'ai entendu jouer, et je voulais simplement ... humm ... écouter." Une légère rougeur honora son visage et il dû détourner le regard alors qu'il sentait sa magie crépiter sous sa peau.

"C'est bon," sa voix était son propre un instrument de musique et Harry ferma les yeux alors que le son de cette voix lui succéda. "Elle n'est pas encore finie, continua la voix céleste. "Mais tu peux écouter si tu le désires."

«Tu écris toi-même la musique?" Questionna Harry, faisant involontairement un pas vers le vampire.

«Parfois », fut la seule réponse. La musique reprit et Harry se dirigea vers le canapé et se contenta de regarder le vampire jouer. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il réalisa que la chanson était terminée. Il ferma les yeux pour bien l'apprécier pendant qu'Edward là jouait une fois de plus pour s'assurer qu'elle était parfaite.

"C'est très beau», Murmura le sorcier quand la dernière note fut jouée. "En joues-tu depuis longtemps?"

Harry savait que la question était stupide, dès qu'elle avait quitté sa bouche, Edward est un vampire après tout, et il pouvait sentir la légère rougeur recommencer quand le vampire se mit à rire.

«J'en ai joué tout au long de ma vie mais je n'ai pas été capable de composer une seule chanson ces derniers mois," lui dit Edward alors qu'il se retournait sur le banc du piano pour faire face à son unique spectateur.

"Pour qui est-ce?" Harry ne put retenir sa langue, sa curiosité prenait toujours le dessus sur lui-même, si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il n'en savait rien. Il était sur le point de présenter des excuses lorsque le vampire répondit.

«J'ai été trop en colère, je suppose." Edward lut la question dans l'esprit d'Harry et décida d'y répondre bien que celui-ci allait s'abstenir de la lui poser. «J'ai récemment à traverser une rupture assez difficile."

Harry acquiesça. "Oui, une séparation peut être assez difficile."

Edward étudia les souvenirs qui prenaient la relève dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il trouvait étrange de ne pouvoir lire qu'une partie de l'esprit d'Harrison. Comme s'il était le protégeait par une barrière.

«Je trouve ça assez curieux," dit tout à coup Edward, après un silence assez confortable.

"Quoi donc?"

"Tu sais peut-être que certains vampires ont une capacité spéciale, poursuivit-il après un signe positif d'Harry. «Je suis capable de lire dans les pensées de tout le monde à l'exception de mon ex. Pourtant, parfois, ton esprit se ferme à moi aussi." Edward trouva la réponse dans l'esprit d'Harry. "Qu'est-ce que Occlumencie?"

"Magie de l'esprit», répondit Harry, mais élabora. «C'est un moyen de protéger mon esprit contre les envahisseurs. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment maîtrisé, c'est pourquoi tu peux lire la plupart dans mes pensées."

«Comme c'est intéressant», Edward se leva et se rapprocha du sorcier. "Ces barrières, tu peux les réduire? Même les supprimer?"

"En théorie, je ne me souviens pas comment je les ai mise en place et les réduire ou même les éliminer risque d'endommager mon esprit indéfiniment." Harry verrouillé son regard dans celui d'Edouard.

"As-tu peur que je puisse connaître toute tes pensées?" La question était douce, comme un souffle et son bras se souleva légèrement comme s'il voulait le toucher.

«Non, il inspira. Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il savait que le vampire pouvait l'entendre. Pourtant, en quelque sorte cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le simple fait d'imaginer que cet être puisse tout savoir de lui. Tous ses secrets, le bon, le mauvais, c'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

Sa magie se manifestait, elle tentait de se libérer. Il tendait la main à Edward, ne se rendant pas compte de son geste. Quelque chose lui arrivait, et il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur sa magie autant qu'il le pouvait. Il rouvrit les yeux.

«Excuse-moi », dit Harry à Edward quand il eut reprit momentanément le contrôle de sa magie. «J'ai besoin de vérifier si tous se passe bien avec mon fils. » Il quitta rapidement la salle, presque en courant, hors de lui et se rendit dans le jardin où il savait que son CJ se trouvait.

Il sourit aux vampires entourant son garçon. "Que fais-tu mon bébé?" demanda-t-il à son fils alors que celui-ci était assis dans le cercle. Le bébé rampa jusqu'à lui, en lui envoyant des ondes de calme, alors qu'il saisissait les mains de son papa puis se hissa sur les genoux d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux relaxé, sentant sa magie réintégrer totalement son corps. «Tu as encore plein de petits trucs comme ça pour moi?" dit-il en souriant chaleureusement à son fils et momentanément oublia tout sur le l'étrange vampire qui semblait être en mesure de lui faire perdre le contrôle comme aucun autre avant lui.

A SUIVRE …


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Cendre dans le vent : **_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Traduction de la fanfic anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

Au cours des prochains mois, CJ montra qu'il était encore plus en phase avec les sentiments de son père. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de ce nouveau développement. Son fils était un empathe. Comment était-il censé aider son fils à contrôler ce pouvoir alors qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien?

Esmée lui avait parlé des capacités que ses enfants possédaient, Alice pouvait voir l'avenir, Jasper était un empathe et Edward, comme il l'avait confirmé, pouvait lire dans les pensées. Il pourrait demander à Jasper de l'aider, mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque inutile avec le faible contrôle du vampire avec le sang humain, surtout que son fils n'avait seulement montré que peu d'intérêt avec son empathie. Peut-être que quand CJ commencerait à montrer sa pleine capacité, il demanderait à Jasper son aide.

Harry et CJ profitaient d'une journée tranquille au début de la première semaine de printemps, lorsque une tête apparue dans la cheminée. «Harry, es-tu là?". La voix familière de la médicomage de Poudlard résonna dans la pièce.

"Poppy, s'il vous plaît entrez,» dit Harry en se levant avant d'étreindre affectueusement la médicomage.

«Comment vas-tu?" Lui demanda-t-elle une fois assise, le petit CJ sur ses genoux, en commençant à l'examiner. Une chose qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle visitait la petite famille, elle les examinait, en veillant à ce que leur santé soit au top.

"Je vais bien," répondit Harry. "Nous allons bien."

Poppy leva les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. "Vous profitez bien de votre vie ici?"

"Oui," répondit Harry. "CJ aime vivre ici. Il aime passer du temps avec Esmée."

"Esmée? La vampire?" Demanda-t-elle après avoir fait assoir l'enfant sur le sol afin qu'il puisse jouer avec ses jouets.

"Oui, elle et sa famille ont été vraiment formidable avec nous», expliqua le sorcier. «Ils sont tous attaché à CJ et m'ont dit de les appeler si je voulais un jour ou deux de pause." Harry sourit en y repensant, juste après Noël, avant que lui et CJ ne les quittes, on lui avait dit cela. Il n'avait pas encore accepté leur offre, mais il y pensait.

"Tu ne sembles pas inquiet que ce soit des vampires," Observa Poppy. Le jeune homme avait parlé de la famille Cullen à plusieurs reprises et elle dû admettre qu'elle était un peu inquiète, ils étaient des vampires après tout. «N'as-tu pas peur qu'ils vous attaquent toi ou C.J?"

"Un peu, oui," Admis Harry. "Je crains que CJ se blesse en tombant et que l'un d'eux ne l'attaque, surtout que maintenant il commence à marcher. J'ai peur qu'ils se rendent compte que nous ne sommes que des collations pour eux ...» Soupira Harry. "Mais de toute façon je sais qu'ils ne nous feront jamais du mal intentionnellement."

"Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous deux seuls ici, avec seulement des vampires pour vous protéger ... mais je vais faire confiance à ton jugement. Il ne t'a jamais laissé tomber, avant, «lui dit la médicomage. Durant les années où elle avait connu Harry, il avait toujours fait confiance à ses instincts et ils se sont très souvent révélés exact.

"Comment se déroule l'école, est-ce que ça te plait?" Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

"Je déteste l'école moldue, lui dit-il.

«Je crois que tu es censé la faire." Elle sourit au jeune homme.

«Je sais," Soupira de nouveau Harry. "Mais il y a des moments où je veux en ensorceler certain ... une personne en particulier."

"Parle-moi d'elle», l'encouragea-t-elle. Harry n'avait confiance quand un nombre extrêmement limité de personne pour ce qui est de faire des confidences, mais malheureusement elle n'était pas l'une d'elles. Il allait donc seulement lui dire les choses superficielles, de petites choses.

«Il y a cette fille, Il remarqua le sourcil levé de Poppy, mais décida de l'ignorer. "Elle aime faire des commérages sur les gens."

»Et elle en fait sur toi?".

"Non, eh bien, sans doute, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le fait est qu'elle me tient à l'œil et me demandent comment je sais pour les Cullen, et pourquoi je suis en communion avec les personnes plus âgées au lieu de ceux de mon âge." A la confusion de la médicomage, il développa. «Je suis un jeune et le reste Cullen sont plus âgé. Apparemment, il est inouï de communiquer avec quelqu'un d'une classe supérieure." Harry secoua la tête. "Sans parler qu'elle ne cesse de me demander si je veux aller à ce bal avec elle et je ne veux vraiment pas y aller." Harry grimaça, le souvenir du bal de Noël était encore frais dans sa mémoire; danser et lui cela faisant deux.

"As-tu dit à cette fille que tu ne voulais pas aller?"

"A chaque fois qu'elle me le demande," Harry ne comprenaient pas les filles. "Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller au bal et que de toute façon je n'en avait pas le temps, mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle sourit et me dit qu'elle a l'espoir que je change d'avis un jour. "

"Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressé par elle, si c'est bien le cas bien sûr."

Harry grimaça et secoua la tête. "Non, je ne suis définitivement pas intéressé par elle."

"Mais tu es intéressé par quelqu'un?"

Harry pris un moment pour réfléchir. "I..." il secoua la tête. "Il y a quelqu'un que je trouve fascinant."

"Et alors, vous êtes-vous déjà ne serai-ce que parlé?"

"La plupart du temps, il passe son temps à m'éviter. Depuis le temps que je le connais, j'ai eu une seule conversation avec lui," Harry secoua la tête une fois de plus. «Je voudrais apprendre à le connaître: il y a cette force d'attraction que j'ai envers lui que je ne peux pas expliquer, mais je ne vais pas ... Je ne vais pas y donner une suite, pas maintenant que j'ai la moitié du monde des sorciers après moi et non pas après ... » il cessa, incapable de continuer.

«Je sais, mon chéri, je comprends," Poppy savait de quoi le sorcier parlait. Elle avait été là pour lui quand le monde magique lui avait tourné le dos. «Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu seras en mesure de t'ouvrir à lui."

Harry sourit à la médicomage mais ne répondit pas. Son fils s'approcha de lui, saisit sa main et lui envoya des ondes de bonheur. 

Dix minutes plus tard Harry et Poppy se dirent au revoir et elle les quitta par le réseau de cheminée.

Harry posa les yeux sur son fils, qui essayait de courir. Ils passaient l'après-midi avec les Cullen, bénéficiant d'une belle journée dans leurs jardins et CJ essayait d'attraper un papillon. Il avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec Jasper et de lui posé des questions sur l'empathie, si seulement il avait le courage d'aller jusqu'au vampire et de lui parler.

Harry leva les yeux et remarqua qu'Esmée et Carlisle se tenaient dans un rayon de soleil et il sourit en les voyant brillés, c'était magnifique. "Vous êtes très lumineux, dit-il en essayant de caché un fou rire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir des personne aussi éclatante ...

"Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer à la lumière du soleil, les gens sauront que nous sommes différents», expliqua Carlisle.

"Oui, mais vous êtes brillants, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher et éclata de rire.

Esmée et Carlisle partagèrent un sourire, il était rare d'entendre le rire du sorcier, et ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il aurait beaucoup d'autres moment ainsi, même si cela signifiait, être à leurs frais.

«Si j'étais en mesure de pratiquer ma magie, je pense que je pourrais le cacher, dit-il pensif quand il eux repris son souffle. "Utiliser un glamour de sorte que vous auriez l'air humain même dans la lumière du soleil."

"Comment veux-tu faire?" demanda Carlisle.

"Eh bien, la magie ne ferait juste que cacher votre vraie forme. Vous brillerez toujours autant, mais personne ne le verra. Ce sera comme quand vous n'êtes pas au soleil», leur expliqua Harry.

"Je pense que, une fois que tu seras autorisé à utiliser ta magie, tu viendras nous montrer quelques-uns de tes tours," lui dit Carlisle. "Je suis impatient de voir tout ce que tu peux faire avec."

"Quand je serai autorisé à utiliser ma magie, je vais vous montrer quelques sorts," promit Harry, rattrapant son fils juste à temps avant qu'il ne tombe. "Attention, mon ange, tu aurais pu te blesser."

"Dada", déclara C.J. avant qu'il ne vacille à nouveau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'enfant tombe et se blesse.

Tout ce que Harry put faire fut de voir son fils tomber et la seconde d'après, le premier vampire qui arriva au côté de CJ n'était nul autre que Jasper, qui n'était pourtant même pas dehors avec eux. La peur le pris alors qu'il regardait le vampire se pencher sur son fils.

Jasper était à côté de l'enfant en pleure, et le réconfortait. Il semblait que le sang ne le dérangeai pas ... pourquoi?

Avant qu'Harry eu le temps d'y penser, Jasper était devant lui avec l'enfant toujours en pleure dans ses bras. "Il veut son père, lui dit-il avant de lui confier son fils.

«Dada», balbutiait CJ, maintenant sûr d'être dans les bras de son père.

«Ou as-tu mal mon bonhomme?" demanda Harry a son fils, en l'examinant sous toute les coutures. Il était un blessé aux genoux, mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait allez bien.

L'enfant secoua la tête avant d'étreindre son papa sachant que celui-ci ferait disparaître la douleur.

Harry sourit, «Dois-je faire que ça aille mieux alors?" demanda-t-il et regarda l'enfant secouer positivement sa tête une fois de plus. Il baissa sa tête et posa un baiser sur le genou écorché. "Il n'y a rien de meilleurs."

CJ sourit, son papa savait toujours faire disparaître la douleur. Il embrassa son papa et laissa échapper un bâillement.

«Je pense qu'il est temps pour ta sieste, dit-il à CJ.

"Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour toi aussi prendre un peu de repos», suggéra Esmée, alors qu'elle prenait CJ des bras du Sorcier.

"Okay," convenu Harry, cela lui donnerait une chance de parler avec Jasper.

Esmée et Carlisle prirent l'enfant et rentrèrent à l'intérieur pendant qu'Harry retournait son attention vers le vampire restant.

"Jasper, pourrais-je te parler un instant?" demanda Harry au vampire.

«Bien sûr», répondit Jasper. "Alice m'a dit que quelqu'un aurait besoin de mes conseils, mais elle ne voyait pas qui. Je suppose que son don ne fonctionne pas complètement avec vous les sorciers, dit-il.

"N'est-ce pas ennuyeux qu'elle sache des choses avant qu'elle n'arrive?" Demanda Harry curieux.

«Pas vraiment», répondit Jasper. «La plupart du temps, je sais moi-même ce qu'elle ressent avant qu'elle ne le dise."

"C'est une façon de voir les choses," répondit Harry. "J'ai eu une question pour toi, dit-il en s'asseyant. Comment était-il censé poser une question aussi personnelle?

"Aimes-tu être un empathe?" Il espérait avoir une réponse positive.

«Parfois, lui répondit honnêtement Jasper. Il pouvait sentir que le sorcier attendait de lui une réponse plus élaborée. "Cela peut être assez déroutant de sentir toutes les émotions écrasante qui peuple une même pièce. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je n'aurais sans doute pas tenu le coup la première fois que je suis entré dans le lycée. Il y avait tant d'émotions, étant dans une école d'adolescents en pleine crise hormonal. Il est également très difficile de déterminer à qui les émotions appartiennent, pour ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il est difficile de déterminer mes propres émotions. La plupart du temps, je ne connais pas mes émotions à cause de ceux des autres qui m'entourent. "

"Mais parfois, cela peut être un cadeau", Jasper conduisit Harry vers le salon où ils s'assirent. «En tant qu'empathe je ne suis pas seulement capable de ressentir les émotions de chacun, mais je peux aussi les manipuler. Ce qui est souvent utile pour calmer mes frères et sœurs, si je ne le faisais pas, il pourrait s'entre-tuer à un moment ou à un autre."

"Mais tu as eu se pouvoir en te transformant?"

«Oui, J'ai dû les apprendre, et dû m'habituer à eux comme je l'ai dit. Cela peut être assez écrasant de ressentir les émotions de chacun, mais je suis assez habitué maintenant." Jasper regarda le sorcier qui lui faisait face. "Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?"

"CJ... Je crois que c'est un empathe," Lui confia Harry.

Jasper hocha la tête. "Oui, cela explique pourquoi je ressens deux types d'émotion émanant de lui, « au regard confus d'Harry, il poursuivi. «Une personne ne ressens pas une émotion à un moment, mais plusieurs. Les sentiments que je reçois de toi ne m'inquiète pas, prudence, curiosité et le contentement. Ces sentiments je le reçois aussi de ton fils. Ils me disent ceux qui sont les vôtres. Mais j'obtiens aussi de la curiosité, du bonheur et de la fatigue de lui. Ce sont ses propres sentiments. " Il laissa un moment pour Harry d'y réfléchir. "Il est seulement en phase avec vos émotions, au-delà de la sienne. Mais je crois que l'empathie va continuer de grandir en lui."

"Je crains que cette capacité sera de trop pour lui," dit Harry.

"Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si ma capacité est la même que ton fils, mais je suis prêt à aider chaque fois que je peux», lui promis Jasper.

«Merci», dit Harry. "Puis-je te poser une autre question?" Lorsque le vampire acquiesça-il poursuivi. «À l'école, tu sembles toujours te battre pour te contrôler face, je ne peux que le supposer, à tous les humains et leur sang," Harry pris un moment pour examiner la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. "Mais quand CJ c'est blessé le genou, tu n'as pas semblé gêné par le sang."

"Il est vrai que je lutte chaque jour pour le contrôle, la soif de sang est plus forte pour moi que pour ma famille, et généralement je réagirais violement de voir ou de sentir le sang d'un être humain, mais tu vois étrangement son sang ne nous attirent pas comme ceux des autres. " Il prit un moment pour penser à ce que cela sentait vraiment. «Quand j'ai senti son sang tout ce que je pouvais penser était de le protéger. Ma famille ressent la même chose. Quelque chose chez vous deux dictent à notre instinct que vous n'êtes pas des proies, si j'ose dire."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

"Je voudrais bien le savoir," lui dit Jasper alors qu'il sortait le sorcier de ses pensées.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Cendre dans le vent : **_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Traduction de la fanfic anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_(Merci pour vos encouragements et compliments.) Bonne lecture :_

Harry poursuivait son chemin à travers les couloirs de l'école. Il avait réussi à esquiver Sophia ce matin et il avait espéré terminer la journée sans être coincé par elle. Malheureusement, au moment où il y pensait justement, elle le repéra et se précipita vers lui.

«Harry, combien de fois dois-je te demander de me prendre au bal avec toi?" Lui demanda-t-elle, en mettant un faux sourire sur son visage et en lui touchant son épaule.

"Sophia, je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas au bal !" Harry soupira, quand cette jeune fille allait-elle enfin comprendre le message qu'il n'était pas intéressé. "Je ne veux pas aller au bal des terminales."

"Mais, Harry, ça va être notre dernière fois ensemble avant l'été», elle attrapa l'une de ses mains et se colla un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

"Sophia, je ne veux pas aller à ce fichu bal." Pourquoi était-elle aussi pot de colle?

«Je vais encore te laisser réfléchir à ce sujet, j'ai encore espoir que tu changes d'avis un jour, Dit-elle en embrassant la main qu'elle tenait avant de s'éclipser.

Harry secoua la tête et alla à son prochain cours. Vraiment, est-ce que toutes les filles se comportaient ainsi, arrivera-t-il un jour à cerner leurs façons de penser ? Il s'assit à sa table habituelle et gémit quand Sophia s'assit à côté de lui.

"As-tu déjà décidé?" Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur, ce qui donna envie à Harry de se taper la tête contre la table, alors qu'elle lui touchait le bras à nouveau. "Je veux dire, je sais que nous venons de parler, mais j'ai pensé que ça ne coûtait rien de te le demander à nouveau."

"Sophia, quand vas-tu ancrer dans ton crâne épais que je ne veux pas aller au bal avec toi? Je ne vais pas au bal des terminales », Cria-t-il presque. Le regard égaré sur le visage de la jeune fille le calma un peu. «Regarde, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à Jake, je suis sûr qu'il veut aller au bal avec toi."

"Jake? » Sophia eut un air confus. «Je suppose. » Elle n'avait jamais pensé y aller avec une personne autre qu'Harrison, mais Jake ferait l'affaire, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball, après tout.

Harry dû fermer les yeux alors que Sophia continuait de le toucher. Pourquoi continuait-elle de le toucher? Il essaya de se concentrer sur les cours, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Quand finalement il renonça, il leva la main pour demander à l'enseignant s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes.

«Bien sûr», répondit le professeur. Harry rassembla ses affaires, ne voulant pas retourner par la suite en classe et sorti rapidement. Ne regardant pas où il allait il se heurta à une personne étonnement dur.

Il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas jurer à haute voix; heurter cette personne en particulier avait vraiment fait mal. "Mauvaise journée?" Demanda la voix musicale qui déferla sur lui et il leva finalement les yeux vers le propriétaire de celle-ci.

"Edward", s'exclama-t-il. «Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en classe?" Parmi toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire, il avait fini par dire ça? Quel genre de crétin était-il?

«J'ai entendu ta détresse et Jasper m'a dit ce que tu ressentais, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien," Edward demanda concerné. «Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ouais, bien," Lui dit rapidement Harry. Pourquoi Edward, qui avait passé son temps à l'ignorer ces derniers mois, s'intéressait tout à coup à lui?

«Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au bal des terminales?

Harry leva les sourcils, il se demanda encore pourquoi il était intéressé. «Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à regarder danser des couples, je l'ai fait une fois et cela m'a amplement suffit. D'ailleurs, je préfère passer mon temps avec mon petit CJ"

"Oui, je peux comprendre que…," répondit le vampire.

"Tu ferais mieux de retourner en classe», dit Harry, après un moment de silence. "Et moi je vais me cacher dans les toilettes », ajouta-t-il après.

Le vampire émit un léger rire et l'aida à se relever. «Je retourne dans ma classe, maintenant que je sais que tu vas, comme tu le dis, « bien » » lui répondit le vampire, mais il ne bougea pas.

Harry hocha la tête et s'éloigna avant de se retourner. «Je te vois au déjeuner », dit-il avant de s'en aller. Pourquoi ai-je dit cela? Est-ce qu'il pense que c'est un rencart? Ce n'est pas un rencart? Oh, merde ... Il était entré dans la salle de bain et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Oh, Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne pense pas que c'est un rencart ...

Pendant qu'il regardait fixement son reflet, il se souvint que le vampire était un lecteur d'esprit. Cela signifiait-il qu'il écoutait ses pensées en ce moment? Oh, Merlin! Il n'espérait pas! Il éclaboussa son visage avec de l'eau en espérant avoir de nouveau les idées claires. Pourquoi son esprit refusait-il de ne plus penser à cette brève rencontre?

Le bruit dans les couloirs l'alerta du fait que la classe était terminée et que le déjeuner avait commencé. Il quitta les toilettes et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Il pouvait entendre Sophia demander à Jake de l'emmener au bal et il sourit. Peut-être que maintenant elle allait le laisser tranquille ...

Il passa devant les différentes tables et s'assit celle des Cullen, au moins deux fois par semaine, il essayait de s'asseoir avec eux, juste pour être amical. Il prit son déjeuner dans son sac et le posa sur la table. Souriant quand il vit la même nourriture sur les trois plateaux des vampires.

"Vous savez ce qui pourrait aider à vous faire fondre encore mieux parmi les humains?" demanda-t-il.

Alice et Jasper le regardaient tandis qu'Edward continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. "Qu'est-ce qui nous ferait nous fondre mieux?" Demanda Alice.

"Si vous jouiez avec la nourriture," répondit Harry. "Jetez un œil à vos assiettes; Vous avez tous la même chose, au même endroit. C'est à cause de ça que je savais que vous ne mangiez pas. Il vous suffit simplement de trifouiller dedans, de déplacer ailleurs le contenu sur le plateau, ils n'y verront que du feu et penseront que vous avez mangé."

"C'est un bon conseil," Nota Alice, elle prit sa nourriture.

Harry secoua la tête, mais sourit. Il réalisa qu'Alice et Edward avaient communiqué l'un l'autre sans parler, il avait remarqué qu'Edward donnait de subtils signes, auxquels, Alice répondait ensuite avec son esprit. Cette révélation lui fit secouer la tête une fois de plus.

«Cela ne t'ennuie jamais qu'ils communiquent ainsi entre eux?" Demanda Harry à Jasper.

"Ça peut être assez frustrant", lui dit Jasper. "Mais tu vas vite t'y habituer."

«J'en doute», répondit Harry, et continua son déjeuner, étrangement il n'avait plus si faim.

«Pourquoi n'as-tu plus faim?" Ce fut la première chose que la voix musicale lui demanda depuis qu'il les avait rejoints pour le déjeuner.

"Je ne sais pas," Répondit sincèrement Harry. «Je me sens comme si quelque chose allait se passer, mais je ne sais pas quoi."

«Tu es inquiet," Déclara Edward.

"Oui," confirma le sorcier. "Je pense que je devrais vérifier si CJ va bien, Excusez-moi." Cette lancinante impression que quelque chose allait se passer ne le lâchait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il y avait mais il savait que son instinct lui disaient quelque chose, il fallait l'écouter.

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone public et appela Esmée. Découvrir que tout allait bien avec elle et CJ le soulagea, mais pas suffisamment. Penser qu'il n'y avait rien jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se produise juste après n'était vraiment pas pour le rassurer, il retourna à la cafétéria. Il passa un groupe d'étudiants qui parlaient un peu fort.

"Avec qui tu vas au bal, nabot?" Harry se retourna quand il entendit «nabot» et remarqua que le plus grand garçon tenait un plus petit.

Lorsque le petit garçon ne répondit pas au plus grand, il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac. «Je te parle! » Cria-t-il. « Avec qui tu vas au bal sale Geek*? Oh, attends, je sais tu y vas avec toi même! »

Le petit garçon ne répondant toujours pas, il reçut une fois de plus un coup de poing.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?" Demanda Harry, en avançant pas à pas jusqu'à eux. "Tu veux l'inviter au bal peut-être? »

Le plus jeune garçon se tourna vers lui, le venin dans les yeux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry pensait qu'il l'aurait été à l'instant.

«Que veux-tu? » S'énerva le garçon à son encontre.

«Rien», répondit Harry. « Je me demande pourquoi tu l'ennui ? », souligna-t-il en désignant le plus petit.

"Ce n'est pas de tes affaires», lui cracha le garçon, en avançant vers lui.

C'est alors qu'Harry senti sa magie monter en intensité, une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec sa magie? La magie fit que le garçon reçut un petit choc électrique quand il agrippa la chemise d'Harry, le faisant lâcher et, avec des yeux effrayés, les deux s'enfuirent.

Le sorcier essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler sa magie, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il sentait que Jasper tentait de le calmer grâce à son pouvoir mais rien n'y fit. Il se précipita hors de l'école, peut-être que l'air frais l'aiderai. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, appelant un dôme magique, il ne fallait pas qu'il détruise tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Les trois vampires avait noté la détresse du sorcier et l'avait donc suivit. Quelque chose lui arrivait, et ils ne savaient pas quoi. Edward écouta ses pensées. «Il a besoin de se calmer, » dit-il à ses frères et sœurs. Son frère confirma qu'il tentait de l'aider en lui envoyant des ondes de calme, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet.

"Harrison », dit-nous comment nous pouvons t'aider, dit-il, espérant que le sorcier pouvait l'entendre. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'Harry allait lui dire, malheureusement, ça n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il ne savait pas comment se calmer, puisque même la capacité de Jasper ne servait à rien.

Une sorte de bouclier invisible entourait le sorcier, ce qui rendit impossible pour les trois vampires de se rapprocher de lui, le dôme les repoussait loin. Edward ne s'était jamais senti si impuissant de toute sa vie. Il voulait appeler à nouveau le jeune sorcier, mais Harrison disparu soudainement.

«Où est-il allé?" demanda Alice. Au moment où ils tentaient d'aider à Harrison, il avait subitement disparu, littéralement volatilisé.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée», répondit Edward. "Vérifiez la maison, dit-il à son frère et sa sœur, puis il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à la maison d'Harrison.

Il frappa à la porte. "Est-il ici?" demanda-t-il à Esmée une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

"Qui?" Demanda Esmée demandé alors qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur.

"Harrison!"

"Non, il est à l'école, « N'est-ce pas?

"Non, il n'est pas à l'école », dit-il à sa mère vampire.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle lui avait parlé au téléphone seulement 10 minutes plus tôt.

"Je ne sais pas», répondit son fils. «A un moment, il était juste en face de nous, la seconde qui suit il a disparu."

"Il a disparu? Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé?" Lorsque son fils secoua la tête, elle le conduit à la cheminée. "Harrison m'a dit que si quelque chose arrivait, je devrais essayer d'appeler une certaine Madame Pomfresh." Elle prit une boîte pleine de poudre et le regarda fixement.

"Sais-tu quoi faire?" demanda Edward en voyant la poudre.

«Oui», répondit Esmée et en prenant une poignée de poudre et la jetant dans le feu. "Madame Pomfresh », dit-elle, un instant plus tard, une tête apparut dans la cheminée.

«Êtes-vous Madame Pomfresh?" Demanda Esmée à la tête, il était bizarre de voir une tête dans une cheminée.

"Oui, que ce passe-t-il? Où est Harrison? » La voix de la femme était pleine d'inquiétude.

Notant que la femme lui dit « Harrison », elle savait que c'était la bonne femme. Harrison lui avait dit que personne dans le monde sorcier britannique ne connaissait le nom qu'il avait choisi d'utiliser en Amérique appart ceux qui l'avaient aidé.

"Nous ne savons pas," répondit Esmée. "Mon fils m'a dit qu'il était à l'école, quelque chose se passait avec sa magie; un moment il était là, l'instant d'après il avait disparu."

"Je crois qu'il a transplané," leur dit la femme. "Cela signifie qu'il s'est transporté dans un autre endroit, et il a utilisé la magie pour le faire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est quelque part dans la communauté magique, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.."

"Mais Harrison va bien?" demanda Esmée, elle était toujours inquiète.

"Je crois que oui, pour le moment," lui dit la femme. "Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous contacte chez vous.

"Nous n'avons pas de foyer», dit Esmée.

«Ça ne fait rien," leur dit la femme. «Je vous contacterez dès que possible. Attendez, au sujet de CJ?"

"Nous allons prendre soin de lui», lui promit Esmée. La tête disparue de la cheminée et Esmée se tourna vers son fils. "Nous devons faire en sorte que personne ne vienne ici. Emballons tout ce que nous avons besoin pour CJ, puis demandons à Alice si elle a vu quelque chose."

Edward hocha la tête et aida sa mère à réunir le nécessaire pour le fils d'Harrison. Ils veilleraient à ce que CJ aille bien jusqu'à ce qu'Harrison revienne. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de ce demander ce qu'il s'était passé et s'il allait bien? D'ailleurs, Harrison n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie comme ça en dehors de l'école. Il fallait vraiment espérer que le garçon savait ce qu'il faisait.

**A suivre…**

**Geek :** _désignant une personne passionnée, parfois de manière intense, par un domaine précis. Il s'emploie entre autres dans le domaine de l'informatique ainsi que dans celui de la science-fiction._


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Cendre dans le vent : **_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Traduction de la fanfic anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

Harry apparut dans son école de magie, sachant qu'il avait pris un grand risque en transplanant, car sa signature magique pouvait être tracée, mais perdre le contrôle de sa magie aurait pu être bien pire, il aurait pu nuire à tous ceux présents dans l'école moldue et aux alentours. Il y avait simplement trop de problèmes et il ne pouvait régler qu'un problème à la fois, de sorte que le «ne pas perdre le contrôle » prit le pas sur son esprit par rapport à « ne pas laisser une signature magique », notamment parce que s'il n'a pas le contrôle, il pourrait nuire à son fils, et ça jamais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner. Heureusement, l'école de magie lui offrait un refuge, au risque d'être trouvé par des sorciers, cela avait été sa seule solution sur le moment.

« Harrison », dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna baguette à la main craignant qu'il s'agisse d'un des Aurors britanniques, mais ce n'était que Jack, le proviseur. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait été appelé «Harrison» au lieu de "Harry". Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

"Monsieur le Directeur," Harry était l'un des seuls jeunes élèves qui saluait le directeur si formellement, à la manière britannique, lieu, où les enseignants devaient être abordés de cette façon. Ce qui était un signe de respect.

"Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de m'appeler Jack ? », Jack se mit à rire en tapotant le dos du jeune homme. « Je vois que vous avez eu un petit problème. » Le proviseur était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants d'Amérique. Un de ses pouvoirs était de connaître l'inconnu, si l'on pouvait vraiment dire que c'était un pouvoir, il semblait connaître les choses avant que l'événement ne se produise. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir, mais, d'une manière tout à fait étrange il savait toujours quand il se passait quelque chose, comme un sixième sens. «Deux problèmes, en fait », corrigea-t-il. «Mais laissez-moi vous faire part du premier. » Tout en discutant, le directeur l'emmena à son bureau.

« J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe », expliqua Harry alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un des confortables fauteuils se trouvant en face du bureau. Sa magie s'était, encore une fois, libérée de son corps, mais cette fois avec une telle force qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la maintenir sous contrôle et à la canaliser de nouveau en lui.

« Vous allez bientôt atteindre votre majorité, n'est-ce pas, Harrison? »

"Oui, ce Juillet Je vais avoir dix-sept ans," confirma Harry.

"Vous êtes sur le point d'hériter de votre patrimoine magique. Cela signifie que vous allez acquérir la totalité de vos pouvoirs. Pouvez-vous me parler de votre magie?"

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. "Il me semble qu'elle réagit à quelque chose."

"Oui, oui," Jack hocha la tête. «Votre magie est la recherche de son compagnon. Un sorcier possédant une magie aussi puissante que la vôtre, a besoin d'un partenaire pour la contrôler. Je devine que par le degré de contrôle qu'il vous faut pour exercer votre magie, vous avez soit perdu votre partenaire, sois vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvé. "

Harry fut soudainement ramené quelques années dans le passé, quand il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée, et, outre son précieux CJ bien sûr. "Que faire si j'ai perdu mon compagnon?" demanda-t-il. "Comment vais-je être capable de contrôler ma magie?"

"Vous devrez la communiquer à la terre." Répondit-il simplement, comme si cela expliquait tout. Au regard choqué d'Harry, il poursuivi. "Tout est lié, les arbres, l'herbe, ce tableau, vous, moi, tout. Je suis prêt à vous apprendre à libérer votre magie dans la terre." Harry sourit reconnaissant. «Maintenant, au sujet de votre autre problème ..."

"Je sais que je n'aurais pas du transplaner. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un ... Dumbledore va me trouver maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

Jack hocha la tête. "Les Aurors britanniques sont déjà en Amérique. Vous savez que vous ne m'avez jamais dit la raison de votre fuite."

Harry se leva et inspira un bon coup. Il avait su que ce moment viendrai, qu'il mente ou dise la vérité ne changerai pas le fait qu'il serait renvoyé en Grande Bretagne s'il se faisait prendre. Pour ce qui était de Jack, il repensa à tout ce que le proviseur avait fait pour lui ces derniers mois. Non seulement Jack lui avait donné une seconde chance pour l'apprentissage de la magie en l'acceptant dans son établissement, lui offrant sa confiance. Sans oublier qu'il serait diplômé la semaine prochaine, un an plus tôt qu'à Poudlard, et il n'aurait pas pu le faire sans son aide. Sa décision fut prise quand il eut cessé de réfléchir et soupira.

"Vous êtes au courant de l'histoire du mage noir qui avait terrorisé la Grande-Bretagne il y a peu?" il attendit le signe affirmatif de l'homme avant de poursuivre. "Eh bien, je suis celui qui l'a vaincu."

"Mais je croyais que Harry Potter ...?" Jack se perdit dans la révélation du plus jeune et il ne mit pas plus de quelque seconde pour réaliser. "Vous êtes Harry Potter."

"Le seul et unique," Harry sourit, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux montrant sa célèbre cicatrice; normalement, il la cachait derrière ses cheveux et utilisait du fond de teint moldu, ne voulant pas que les gens le reconnaissent à cause de cela. Au moment où il avait mis les pieds en Amérique, il avait quitté le nom d'Harry Potter et se dissimula derrière un autre, c'est pourquoi tout le monde le nommait «Harrison». "Ils sont après moi parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour lequel ils m'avaient même entraîné afin que je puisse le tuer."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Ils ont peur que je devienne le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres ou quelque chose dans le genre." Harry renifla. "Comme si j'avais désiré toute cette puissance ..."

«Je peux vous aider, du moins pour les prochains jours. Si vous obtenez votre diplôme, vous pourrez utiliser la magie sur eux afin de vous défendre."

"Oui, mais ils peuvent toujours me ramener en Grande-Bretagne parce que je suis encore mineur et conformément à la loi magique Britannique, ils peuvent me reprendre, même si je suis dans un autre pays."

«Nous trouverons un moyen." Avant qu'Harry ne proteste il poursuivit. «Je suis prêt à vous aider si vous le souhaitez. Vous le savez, Harrison, et je sais que vous ne serez pas un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Merci," Harry était heureux de l'appui que Jack lui montrait. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Le directeur ne lui avait pas posé de questions inutiles et l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était. Il avait été plutôt favorable, alors qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il était à la recherche d'un refuge où il pouvait exercer sa magie ouvertement et où personne ne pouvait retrouver sa trace. Le directeur lui expliqua que toute la magie à l'intérieur de ces murs ne pouvait être détectée que ce soit à l'intérieur même ou à l'extérieur tant que l'on ne sortait évidemment pas des limites des protections qui entouraient l'école.

«Allons-nous commencer?" Lui demanda le directeur, après qu'ils se soient déplacés jusque dans une salle de classe déserte. Harry acquiesça, sa magie tentait d'éclater à nouveau hors de lui et était seulement tenue par un fil. "Fermez les yeux ... imaginez que vous êtes dans un grand champ en pleine campagne. Le vent jouant avec vos cheveux, le soleil brille sur votre visage ! Pouvez-vous le ressentir?"

Harry avait fermé les yeux et imaginait ce que le directeur lui disait. "Oui," il respirait profondément.

"Bon, maintenant vous êtes assez calme pour rediriger votre magie," lui dit Jack. «Concentrez-vous sur votre cœur et envoyer la magie à vos mains." Le Proviseur regarda Harry qui fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il savait le moment où Harrison avait dirigé toute sa magie à ses mains quand elles avaient commencé à rougeoyer. "Bon, maintenant pousser la dans le sol, envoyer votre magie vers le sol en l'extrayant doucement de vos mains… Voilà très bien."

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit, encore une fois, et senti les effets de débordement de la magie quitter son corps. "Wow ..."

«Vous devez pratiquer cette opération plusieurs fois avant d'arrêter ", expliqua Jack et Harry acquiesça.

Il fallut à Harry exactement quatre jours pour apprendre à libérer parfaitement son surplus de magie dans la terre. Le cinquième jour, Jack vint à lui pour le prévenir que les Aurors britanniques étaient aux portes de l'école. Avec l'aide de Jack qui détourna leur attention, il put s'échapper et prendre le chemin de retour pour la maison des Cullen, en supposant qu'Esmée avait emmené son fils dans sa propre maison.

Il dû attendre à peine une seconde avant que la porte ne sois ouverte après avoir frappé.

"Harrison!" S'écria Esmée et étreignant le jeune homme contre sa poitrine. "Où étais tu? Nous étions si inquiets!

«Je suis désolé Esmée, il y avait certaines choses que je devais régler ..." Harry pouvait voir qu'il l'avait blessé par son départ soudain. "Je vais tout t'expliquer plus tard, je veux juste voir CJ en premier lieu." Même si il n'y avait à peine que cinq jours depuis qu'il avait quitté son fils, il lui avait terriblement manqué.

Harry regarda autour de la chambre et tomba sur deux paires d'yeux accusateurs fixé sur lui par les deux femmes restantes dans la pièce. «Bonjour, mon bonhomme," Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux parler en premier à son fils.

"Dada? La voix de C.J. 'était empli de curiosité, comme il le regardait. Son papa était la seule personne qui l'appelait comme cela.

"Oui, bonhomme, je suis ici», il pris son fils et le serra fort contre lui. "Je suis tellement désolé d'être parti."

"Dada, disparu», il restait étonné de voir que son fils était aussi brillant. Il avait seulement un an et pouvait déjà former des mots simples ayant du sens.

"Oui, j'ai dû partir pendant un certain temps, mais je suis de retour", il positionna CJ de sorte qu'ils soient face à face. «Tu vois?"

«Dada», roucoulait CJ heureux quand il vit le visage de son père et put le toucher. Harry, une fois de plus, étreint son fils tendrement lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il avait à son égard, en il y en avait à profusion.

"Comme tu m'as manqué," insuffla-t-il dans les doux cheveux de son fils.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu partis?" lui accusa la voix de Rosalie et il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher.

"J'..." Harry s'arrêta avant même d'avoir débuté sa phrase. Il prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées avant de poursuivre. "Dans à peu près un mois, j'aurai dix-sept, ce qui signifie que je vais être considéré comme adulte dans le monde des sorciers. Cela signifie aussi que j'obtiendrai mon patrimoine intégral ... mon héritage magique» Il souri à CJ lorsque celui-ci essaya de s'emparer de ses cheveux, qui avait pas mal poussé au cours des quelques mois qu'il avait passé en Amérique. «Je suis l'un des sorciers les plus puissants en vie, si j'avais perdu le contrôle total de ma magie j'aurais pu faire du mal." Son regard se verrouilla sur celui de Rosalie. «J'aurais pu blesser CJ ou pire encore si je n'étais pas capable de la contrôler." Un silence tomba sur la pièce à l'impact de ses paroles. ". J'ai laissé alors mon fils afin de ne pas lui faire involontairement du mal, sachant qu'il serait en sécurité avec Esmée pendant que je travaillais sur ce problème. Croyez-moi; Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé aussi précipitamment si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison !"

«Es-tu capable de te contrôler maintenant?" Demanda Esmée quand elle fût assise à côté de lui.

"Oui," répondit Harry. «Je peux à présent envoyer ma magie dans la terre quand il est trop difficile pour moi de la contrôler."

Les vampires hochèrent la tête comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Il y a autre chose," commença Harry, mais il fut coupé dans ses explications lorsqu'Alice l'interrompit.

«Des gens sont à ta recherche », lui dit-elle. Elle avait vu une partie de l'avenir; pour une raison quelconque son don ne fonctionnait pas sur Harrison, du moins pas entièrement.

Harry acquiesça. "Vous savez que je suis un sorcier ? » il attendit que les 7 vampires opinent (acquiescer). Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée du reste des Cullen. Il berça CJ le rapprochant un peu plus lui, ayant besoin de son soutien. CJ en quelque sorte senti son besoin et saisit un pan de la chemise d'Harry.

"Mon petit empathe, tu sais toujours ce que je ressens, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il à son fils. Il embrassa le dessus de la tête de son fils avant qu'il ne commence son histoire. "En fait, il y a seize ans une prophétie a été faite au sujet d'un enfant qui naîtrait à la fin du septième mois, qui irait à l'encontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres car il aurait un pouvoir que celui-ci ignore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquera l'enfant comme son égal."

"Il y avait deux bébés nés fin Juillet et Voldemort en quelque sorte s'est mis en tête que je serais le seul à le vaincre. Quand il découvrit l'emplacement où mes parents se cachaient, il tua mon père; Cependant, il voulut épargner ma mère, mais elle se jeta devant le sortilège de la mort qui m'était destiné. Ce faisant, elle m'a légué une protection de sang antique, avec elle, j'ai été capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai perdu mes deux parents ce jour-là, car un homme à révéler une demi-prophétie ... " il s'interrompit un instant afin de pouvoir continuer. "A cette époque, je fus laissé devant la porte de la sœur de ma mère et de son mari. Je suis resté là pendant dix ans avant de connaitre la vérité, la vérité sur moi étant un sorcier, la vérité sur comment mes parents sont morts. Pendant dix ans, j'ai été amené à croire que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. " Harry se racla la gorge; tous les frais de la conversation avait rendu sa gorge sèche.

Esmée se leva et fut de retour quelques instants après, portant un verre. "Merci," Harry lui sourit chaleureusement et but une grande gorgée du liquide rafraîchissant, en soupirant alors que ça glissait dans sa gorge.

«J'ai découvert, le jour de mon onzième anniversaire, ce que j'étais et comment mes parents étaient morts; qu'ils avaient été assassinés par un certain Mage Noir et que j'étais le seul qui avait réussi à survivre à un sortilège de mort et c'était l'une des raisons qui me rendait célèbre" Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire. «Je n'ai jamais bien compris comment quelqu'un qui assassine vos parents pouvaient vous rendre célèbre."

Il pouvait sentir les regards sympathiques et rapidement poursuivit. "Cette année-là je suis également allé dans un pensionnat en Ecosse appelé Poudlard école de sorcellerie. "Cette année-là également je fus confronté à un homme possédé par l'esprit de ce mage noir qui souhaitait voler une pierre aux propriétés extraordinairement puissante qu'un Géant nommé Hagrid était allez chercher avec moi lors de mes achats pour l'école, qu'ils ont caché dans l'enceinte du château et alors qu'il essaya de me tuer, c'est lui qui mourut réduit en cendre juste parce que je le touchais.

"Que veux-tu dire?" l'interrompit Emmett.

"En raison du sacrifice de ma mère, la magie du sang qu'elle a laissé sur moi, faisait que cette personne ne pouvait me toucher sans lui-même se blesser. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, parce que, je me suis évanoui." Au sourire amusé d'Emmett il répondit, « j'avais onze ans », précisa-t-il, mais cela ne fit que rendre plus lumineux le sourire d'Emmett.

« L'année suivante, ma deuxième année à Poudlard, le souvenir de Voldemort, une partie de son âme a essayé de me tuer. Je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est arrivé mais il quelque peu préservé ses seize ans dans un journal. »

« Dans ma troisième année, j'ai été la cible d'un meurtrier qui avait, paraît-il, dénoncé l'emplacement de la maison cachée de mes parents à Voldemort, il s'est avéré qu'il était innocent et qu'on m'avait caché qu'il était mon parrain. Il m'a dit que je pouvais vivre avec lui, et j'étais fout de joie d'avoir retrouvé un membre de ma famille avec qui je pourrais vivre. Malheureusement mon parrain était un fugitif et de plus j'avais besoin de la protection du sang de ma mère, qui est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû rester avec la famille de ma tante. " Harry s'arrêta en remarquant que CJ s'était endormi. "Je vais le mettre au lit."

Une fois qu'il avait mis CJ au lit, il rentra dans le salon où les vampires l'attendaient. "Peut-être que tu veux continuer une autre fois?" suggéra Esmée en remarquant combien la conversation avait rendu le jeune sorcier morne et triste.

"Non, je ne pourrais pas continuer plus tard si j'arrête sur ma lancée, autant tout déballer maintenant." Harry se rassit et finit son verre. "Ce fut à cette époque que j'ai commencé à douter et à me méfier."

"Douter ... pourquoi?" le poussa Esmée quand il cessa de parler.

"Pourquoi Hagrid est allé chercher la pierre avec moi alors que son existence était censé rester secrète? Pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore m'envoya la cape d'invisible de mon père la même année? Pourquoi le Directeur m'encourageait à me mette dans des situations de vie et de mort au lieu d'au contraire m'en éloigner? Pourquoi ...?" ils se perdaient. «Disons que c'est ça qui a fait j'ai commencé à douter des motifs du Directeur." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est alors que j'ai commencé à faire des recherches. Je ne savais pas ce que je recherchais, mais chaque fois que je le pouvais, je lisais un livre sur la magie puis un autre..."

«Ma quatrième année a été la plus dur de toute, Il y avait un tournoi spécial organisé cette année à Poudlard;... Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'étais trop jeune pour y participer, mais j'ai fini par y entrer contre ma volonté, je me suis battu contre un dragon, ai dû tenir ma respiration pendant plus d'une heure dans un lac infesté de créatures dangereuses et trouver un trophée dans un labyrinthe mortel. C'était après la troisième tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a retrouvé son corps et son arrivée au pouvoir une fois de plus.

Un de ses disciples, celui qui a trahi mes parents, l'a fait ressusciter en utilisant mon sang. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait me toucher à nouveau sans se brûler. Cédric, il avala sa salive avant de poursuivre. "L'un des élèves et champions du tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été tué ce jour-là en face de moi. J'étais sous le choc. Le directeur ne m'a pas aidé à surmonter cet évènement, m'empêchant cet été-là d'avoir le moindre contact avec le monde magique.

Je vous ai dit que j'avais déjà des doutes sur les motivations du Directeur. Son comportement n'a pas amélioré mes soupçons non plus. Je suis resté dans l'ombre replié sur moi-même durant l'année où cet homme fou essayait de me tuer. Je suppose que je pourrais vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié. Sans parler que ma magie était hors de contrôle, apparemment, lui aussi avait quelque chose à voir avec mon héritage magique. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais cela affectait mon humeur, sans parler du fou qui pénétrait à l'intérieur de ma tête. » Harry soupira en voyant les regards vides.

« Je ne veux pas parler des moments où il prenait partiellement le contrôle de mon esprit. » Comme il n'entendit pas de plainte, il poursuivi. « Ce fut une année bizarre, mais je pris les cours très au sérieux tentant d'en savoir un maximum. Essayant de me préparer pour tout ce qui était à venir. A la fin de l'année, j'ai été attiré quelque part par Voldemort. C'est alors que mon parrain a été tué. » Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ce n'ai pas qu'il ne voulait plus continuer d'en parler, mais c'était encore incroyablement difficile pour lui de parler de son parrain.

« J'étais tellement en colère en empli de haine à son encontre qu'il ait tué une autre personne que j'aimais. J'ai provoqué Voldemort en duel. »Il s'arrêta de marcher et verrouilla ses yeux sur ceux d'Edouard, en quelque sorte voulant lui faire savoir ce qu'il avait fait. « Je l'ai tué. » Il détourna les yeux de nouveau. « J'ai utilisé une grande partie de ma magie. Je me suis évanoui et me suis retrouvé dans le coma. Je me suis réveillé deux semaines plus tard. »

Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'être empathe pour sentir la douleur que ressentait le jeune sorcier. « Les choses avaient changé. Le ministère m'a accusé de meurtre. J'ai entendu Dumbledore dirent que j'étais seulement un outil pour lui, une arme et mes soi-disant amis m'ont tourné le dos quand ils ont découvert ... » Il ne termina pas. Il ne voulait pas le faire savoir. « Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un des professeurs m'a aidé à m'échapper. C'est bizarre en fait, Rogue et moi on ne s'entendait pas, mais il a été l'un des seuls à vouloir me croire et me venir en aide. »

Harry s'arrêta une fois de plus, et s'assit. « Il nous a aidé moi et mon fils à venir ici. Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant. » Harry humidifia ses lèvres. « Ils sont ici maintenant, soit ils m'enverront à la prison d'Azkaban, ou ... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire. Ce que je sais, c'est que jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi s'ils me tombent dessus à cause de la loi et depuis que Dumbledore a le ministère sous son contrôle, ils peuvent faire à peu près tout ce qu'ils veulent de moi. «

« Alors ... quoi? Ils peuvent tout simplement te ramener, contre ta volonté, pour un crime que tu as commis uniquement parce qu'ils ton tous incité à le faire car ils le voulaient? C'est purement merdique! » Edward n'était pas homme à jurer, mais quelque chose l'attirait chez le sorcier et un besoin impérieux de le protéger lui était venu.

« C'est exact », répondit Harry, un peu amusé par un Edward jurant. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai une semaine avant mes examens, et puis un mois avant mes dix-sept ans. Si je peux les tenir à distance jusqu'à ce que j'ai dix-sept ans, je serai libre et protégé d'eux tant que je ne mets pas le pied en Grande-Bretagne. » Harry soupira une fois de plus. « Du moins je l'espère. »

« Nous », dit Esmée, rompant le silence.

« Excuse-moi? »

« Nous allons t'aider à les tenir à distance. »

Harry se leva et secoua la tête. « Non, je ne peux pas ... Je ne vous laisserai pas sacrifier votre vie. »

« Harrison, tu n'as pas encore remarqué, mais nous protégeons notre famille, peu importe de quoi. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu fais partie de cette famille, » Esmée était plus que sincère et ça Harry n'en doutait pas surtout en voyant tous les regards déterminés tournés vers lui.

« Faisons face, écuyer, tu vas rester avec nous », plaisanta Emmett, marchant vers le sorcier et l'embrassant (comme un frère). Harry eut un doux sourire, mais le doute assombri encore ses pensées. Il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien et que personne ne serait blessé à cause de lui, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas supporter de voir disparaître une autre vie, parce qu'ils essayaient de le protéger.

A SUIVRE…


	9. Tendre moment Le passé d'Harry et Cédric

_**Tendre moment**_

_**Harry/Cédric **_

_**Bonus :**__** Pour ceux qui souhaitait connaitre une partie du passé d'Harry.**_

_**One shot: Liée à la fic- Cendre dans le vent-.**_

Harry se redressa, de la sueur perlant son visage, sentant comme si son cœur essayait d'éclater de sa poitrine. Sa respiration semblait forte à ses propres oreilles. Il était reconnaissant envers la magie et ses sorts de silence, pas vraiment d'humeur à réveiller ses colocataires. Frottant sa fameuse cicatrice qui le démangeait encore, il ferma les yeux. Ce cauchemar avait été si étrange qu'il avait du mal à le déchiffrer. Quelque chose sur un cimetière, qu'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort - mais quoi?

Il secoua la tête, il n'allait pas trouver les réponses de toute façon. Il jeta un «Tempus» et nota qu'il était encore trop tôt mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se rendormir. Il atteint ses lunettes et sorti de son lit; veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir.

Il saisit des vêtements propres et se rendit à la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide, il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise lorsqu'il était nu. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un beau garçon. Il était beaucoup trop maigre, trop petit et il n'était certainement pas le garçon le plus prisé. Et pourtant, il avait été en mesure de mettre le grappin sur le garçon le plus étonnant de tous: Cédric Diggory.

Lui et Cédric sortait ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et c'était toujours aussi fort. Il ressentait encore ce sentiment dans le creux de son estomac ... comme si des centaines de fourmis y avaient été libérées. Il souriait quand il voyait le garçon plus âgé et ne mentionnons pas tous ses sens qui se troublaient au point de ne plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait quand il sentait le regard du plus vieux sur lui.

Quand il eut fini sa douche, il s'habilla rapidement et fit son chemin hors du dortoir et de la tour de Gryffondor. Il s'était enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité, ne voulant pas avoir des ennuis avec Rogue ou Rusard et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle à l'extérieur au bord du lac. Il n'était pas surpris d'y trouver le garçon plus âgé.

Un sourire commença à se jouer sur ses lèvres et il s'assit à côté de lui. "Salut", déclara Cédric en se tournant vers le Gryffondor invisible.

Harry fût un peu surpris, il n'avait pas réalisé que le Poufsouffle l'avait entendu. "Bonjour, répondit-il tout en retirant sa cape.

Cédric tira soigneusement le jeune garçon vers lui pour un doux baisé du matin quand il vit celui-ci lui sourire. Le baiser était lent et tendre, et dura jusqu'à ce que les deux poumons des garçons criaient pour de l'air. L'aîné se recula alors et se lécha les lèvres, il avait toujours aimé le goût de Harry. "Mauvais rêve?" dit-il après quelques instants.

"Oui," Harry hocha la tête et poussa un soupir quand le Poufsouffle le rapprocha et lui fit appuyer sa tête contre son torse. Il sentit un baiser pressé contre le sommet de sa tête et ferma les yeux laissant couler l'amour sur lui.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant», lui souffla le Poufsouffle dans ses cheveux.

"Oui, je le suis», répondit Harry et tourna la tête. L'aîné accepta l'invitation et se baissa afin de capturer à nouveau les lèvres pulpeuses.

«Que dirais-tu de passer toute la journée avec moi?" Demanda Cédric quand ils rompirent leur baiser.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Harry, un sourire qui éclairerait une salle entière. "Toute la journée?" Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête. "Mais qu'est-ce nos amis penser en ne nous voyant pas?"

"On peut toujours leur dire que nous avons eu quelques affaires à préparer pour le Tournoi,» répondit Cédric.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour trouver une réponse. "J'adorerais passer toute la journée avec toi, lui dit-il. Ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation privée parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à la Une des journaux, pas avec cette femme Skeeter qui rôdaient au alentour.

"Permet-moi, je vais tout arranger", déclara Cédric en essayant de se relever mais il fut tiré en arrière par Harry.

"Reste juste un instant de plus, dit-il avec un moue adorable.

Cédric ri. "D'accord, mais juste pour un moment, répondit-il et lui embrassa les lèvres une fois de plus. Tous deux y était totalement dépendant à présent.

Une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner, Cédric et Harry avait tout organisé pour leur journée ensemble. Harry retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor informant ses amis qu'il ne passerait pas la journée avec eux et qu'il les verrait au dîner.

Exactement 45 minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient assis à leur place habituelle au bord du lac, caché sous un sort de «Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas» afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Cédric avait aménagé une couverture pour eux s'asseoir et avait demandé à des elfes de maison de leur préparé un panier pique-nique. Un elfe en particulier, avait été très excité quand il avait entendu que c'était pour Harry Potter; Dobby évidemment.

"Je n'ai jamais pique-niqué avant," Observa Harry alors qu'il ramassait une fraise dont apprécia la saveur quand il la mit en bouche.

«Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'offrir ton tous premier pique-nique," Cédric regarda le jeune garçon, qui avait le plus beau sourire qu'il lui avait été donné de voir dans sa vie. Il était toujours étonné de voir que de banales petites choses pouvaient toujours rendre le sourire au Gryffondor, un pique-nique, un baiser ou même une simple rose.

Cédric regarda le jeune garçon plongé une fraise dans la crème fouettée et laissé échapper un soupir de contentement en suçant la crème fouettée sur les bords de la fraise avant de prendre une bouchée de celle-ci. Il réprima un gémissement que cette langue rose s'élança et se mis à lécher le jus répandu autour de sa bouche.

Harry était complètement inconscient du tourment de l'aîné. Il répéta toute l'action, car il aimait les fraises, et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé par Cédric et senti quelque chose de dur presser contre sa cuisse et il comprit ce qu'il avait fait endurer à son amant. Un sourire espiègle grandi sur son visage après que le baiser fut brisé. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait réagir comme ça?" demanda-t-il, innocemment.

"Les moindres geste que tu fais face à moi», Cédric l'embrassa encore, déversant tout son désir dans son action. Lorsque le besoin d'air arriva, il brisa le baiser juste assez longtemps pour prendre quelques respirations avant de verrouiller leurs lèvres à nouveau. Cette fois, il lécha les lèvres, puis suivit le sentier que le jus des fraises avait laissé derrière elle pour revenir ensuite à sa bouche.

Les mains d'Harry se déplaçaient de haut en bas caressant le corps du Poufsouffle, le pressant plus fort contre le sien. Son jeans l'enserrait de plus en plus devenant trop étroit et il gémit en signe de protestation lorsque Cédric s'éloigna.

«Pardonne-moi," déclara Cédric alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et se redressa. «Je crois que je me suis oublié un instant."

«Cela ne me dérange pas», répondit Harry, comme il se redressait et lui lécha et un lobe d'oreille.

"Mais je ne peux pas», dit Cédric en saisissant les mains de Harry dans la sienne et lui fit face. "Je ne veux pas que notre première fois sois en public, même si personne ne peut nous voir. Je veux que ce soit spécial, quelque chose que tous les deux désirerions, et de préférence quand nous serons liés." Il c'était promit de ne partager son corps qu'avec la personne qu'il aimait et avec qui il voulait partager sa vie. Bien que dans son cœur, il savait que c'était Harry qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec, il ne voulait pas franchir la ligne jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient liés.

"Tu as raison," Harry soupira en accord. "Parfois, j'oublie que nous ne sommes pas encore liés, confia-t-il à l'aîné, alors qu'il traçait le contour de l'annulaire de l'autre. "Mais je sais aussi que je veux seulement être avec toi. Tu es le seul que je permets de me toucher. Le seul que je connaisse qui m'aime. Non, laissez-moi parler. Je sais que Sirius et mes amis m'aiment aussi mais je sais aussi que la plupart soit ils me voient comme une réplique de mon père ou comme le garçon-qui-a-survécut. Tu me vois juste comme Harry, et personne ne peut me faire sentir comme toi tu le fais. "

"Je vois tellement plus que ça», répondit Cédric. «Je vois quelqu'un qui aime inconditionnellement. Je vois quelqu'un avec le cœur le plus pur que j'aie jamais connus. Je vois quelqu'un avec beaucoup de courage, même pour une Gryffondor. Je vois quelqu'un qui serait prêt à protéger tout le monde avant de penser à lui-même. Je vois quelqu'un qui est si fidèle qu'il va mettre la honte à un Poufsouffle. Je vois l'homme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie... " Cédric lécha ses lèvres à présent sèches ... Doit-il continuer ou doit-il attendre comme il l'avait prévu?

Tout comme Cédric avait pris sa décision, ils furent éclaboussés par l'eau quand le calmar géant sauta pour mieux replongé ensuite. Les deux garçons regardaient l'autre, chacun trempés, et éclataient de rire. Le moment avait été brisé et Cédric décida le reprendre plus tard comme il l'avait prévu.

Cédric sortit sa baguette, prêt à effectuer un sort de séchage, mais s'arrêta à mi-parcours. "C'est parti pour un peu de natation, proposa-t-il.

"Mais nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nager dans le lac," répondit Harry, confus.

"Ils ne sauront pas que nous sommes ici, pas plus que le calmar." Il leva les sourcils dans un défi silencieux.

Harry sourit à l'aîné. «Aie-je correctement bien entendu? Le parfait préfet Cédric Diggory est prêt à enfreindre les règles?"

Cédric tira le jeune homme près de lui. "Pour toi, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi ..." Il scella sa promesse d'un rapide baisé. «Que dis-tu? Je vais m'assurer que tu ne te noieras pas."

Harry n'était pas le meilleur des nageurs. Cédric lui avait enseigné le mois d'avant et il savait qu'il était encore peu sûr de lui dans l'eau. «Je peux effectuer un charme de « Tête-en-Bulle »", proposa-t-il quand il vit que le Gryffondor était prêt à nier.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire», sourit-il en fixant l'aîné. «Je suis sûr que tu sauras me sauver." Avant que Cédric puisse lui répondre, le jeune garçon avait sauté dans le lac. Il sourit avant de plonger à sa suite.

Harry n'avait pas refait surface et Cédric l'aida à atteindre la surface. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il et attendu qu'Harry acquiesce avant de le relâcher. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une bataille d'eau éclate.

Cédric plongea sous l'eau et naga jusqu'à Harry. Le prenant par le côté, il l'entraîna sous l'eau avant de le ramener à l'air libre. "Tricheur!" accusa Harry en le pulvérisant d'eau. Le Poufsouffle se contenta de sourire pendant qu'il nageait loin et lui-même sorti de l'eau.

Harry suivit et, ensemble, les deux garçons se couchèrent sur l'herbe, la respiration haletante. Le garçon de Gryffondor posa sa tête sur la poitrine du Poufsouffle, écoutant le son du rythme cardiaque et poussa un soupir de contentement quand il sentit les bras du garçon plus âgé autour de lui.

Cédric sourit à l'enfant couché sur sa poitrine. Comme il aimait le tenir; leur corps correspondait parfaitement ensemble, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et parfois il se sentait comme si cela l'étaient réellement. Harry le complétait, comme il complétait Harry.

Le Poufsouffle sorti sa baguette et jeta un charme de séchage où il se sentait frissonner ainsi qu'à Harry toujours contre lui. Ensemble, ils se relaxairent, profitant du silence et finirent par s'endormir.

Un rayon du soleil illumina son visage et Cédric se réveilla. Il essaya d'étirer ses jambes, mais se retrouva incapable de bouger. Jetant un regard vers le bas, il découvrit pourquoi; un certain Gryffondor était blottie contre lui. Souriant, il jeta un «Tempus» et nota qu'ils avaient raté le dîner. Heureusement, il avait prévu cela et avait demandé aux elfes de maison de leur fournir suffisamment de nourriture pour le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner.

Il secoua doucement le jeune garçon afin de l'éveillé. Un gémissement se fit entendre et le Gryffondor se blotti un peu plus sur lui. Il fit soigneusement un demi-tour pour inversé leur position bien que le mouvement ne réveilla nullement Harry, et il plaça un doux baiser sur ces attirante lèvres. Lorsque les lèvres entrouvertes s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer un gémissement, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, explorant la caverne chaude une fois de plus.

Harry faisait un rêve merveilleux, Cédric l'embrassant intensément. Il ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement qui fut avalé par l'autre garçon quand il réalisa que son rêve était la réalité. Il laissa échapper un son de déception quand le baiser se brisa, il fit rire Cédric.

«Tu te réveilles enfin, sourit le Poufsouffle. "Nous avons manqué le déjeuner." Il se détourna de du plus jeune et ouvrit le panier. "Heureusement, j'ai tout prévu."

Ils mangeairent leur déjeuner en silence avant de s'enlacer. «Je souhaite que nous puissions rester comme ça pour toujours," Harry soupira, alors qu'il se blottit près de Cédric.

"Je le souhaite aussi," Cédric embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

"Je suis heureux que nous ayons passé la journée ensemble," dit Harry, après un moment de silence.

«Moi aussi», répondit Cédric. "J'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que nous allons passer du temps ensemble ... au moins pendant un certain temps."

Harry leva les yeux. "Tu te sens ainsi? Je pensais que c'était une autre chose étrange venant de moi ..." Il sourit timidement. "Quelque chose va se passer, je le sais." Parfois, il détestait qu'il puisse ressentir quand quelque chose allait se passer. Parfois, il voulait juste savoir ce que c'était avant que ça n'arrive.

"Allez allons voler», dit Cédric, après un moment de silence. Il avait amené avec lui deux balais qu'il avait rétréci. Harry acquiesça, ils leurs rendirent leur taille d'origine et se firent quelque face à face à qui attraperait le vif d'or en premier.

Quand il était temps pour le dîner, ils repartirent pour le château. Chacun se dirigea vers sa propre table après s'être promis de se retrouver après le dîner. Une fois le repas terminé, Harry alla à la tour de Gryffondor pour se changer et passer quelques moments avec ses amis avant de se précipiter en dehors de nouveau pour rejoindre Cédric dans la grande salle. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il suivit Cédric dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle puis dans la propre chambre de Cédric.

Au moment où Harry enlevait sa cape il fut poussé contre la porte avec la bouche de Cédric s'écrasant contre la sienne. Le Gryffondor était devenu dépendant du Poufsouffle, il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui et en voulait toujours plus, c'était pire qu'une drogue. Il a dû s'arracher du plus petit afin de reprendre son souffle.

Le Gryffondor souleva un sourcil curieux. "As-tu toujours accueilli tes invités comme ça?"

Cédric se mis à rire. "Non, seulement les spéciales ...» répondit-il avant de capturer les lèvres à nouveau. Ne voulant pas différer de ses plans, il rompit le baiser et conduit Harry sur le lit alors qu'il chipotait à l'anneau qui ornai son doigt. «Il y avait effectivement une raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir ici, dit-il.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et vit que Cédric s'asseyait sur ses genoux en face de lui. Il eut soudain un Flashbacks du jour où le Poufsouffle l'avait demandé en mariage. Il se souvenait de la façon dont Cédric l'avait invité un jour à Poudlard. Ils avaient eu un dîner étonnant et avaient marché à travers la ville un certain temps après. Puis ils étaient venus s'assoir à leur place près du Lac Noir.

Cédric lui dit combien il l'aimait, comment il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui et ensuite sur un genou et demanda si Harry voulait l'épouser et sorti un anneau de sa poche. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur le visage d'Harry et il s'était jeté dans les bras de l'aîné, en disant oui et il l'embrassa. Ça avait certainement été pour lui le moment le plus heureux de son existence.

"Il y a un mois je t'ai demandé de m'épouser." Un doute le pris soudainement. Cédric voulait annuler leur engagement? «Je voulais me marier avec toi à la manière moldue une fois que tu aurais terminé l'école, mais même dans le monde des sorciers on ne peut pas se marier à moins d'avoir des témoins et tu aurais besoin de tes tuteurs. Si tu quittes l'école, tu seras un adulte et tu seras autorisé à faire tes propres choix. "

«Tu m'as dit ce matin que tu avais ce sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Je me sens bien à tes côtés et ce que je dois l'avouer me fait peur. Je crains que ce soit la dernière fois que nous arriverons à passer du temps ensemble."

"Pour cette raison, je voulais te demander quelque chose." Le sentiment de peur ne l'avait pas quitté, il avait seulement augmenté. Est-ce que Cédric va me quitter?

Cédric sentit les mains moites dans la sienne, remarquant que le garçon était nerveux, et espérait que le toucher l'aiderait à se calmer. "Harry James Potter, me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous lier à moi?" Il retint son souffle alors qu'Harry traitais les mots.

«Quoi? Cédric me demande de me lien à lui? Un sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres quand la nervosité l'abandonna après que les mots sortir "Oui, Merlin, oui!" Il jeta ses bras autour de l'aîné et l'embrassa avec passion.

"Ça ne sera pas légal pour le monde, mais ça le sera pour moi et j'espère pour toi aussi," lui dit Cédric.

Harry acquiesça. «Peu importe que cela ne soit pas légal, dans mon cœur je suis déjà lié à toi." Dit-il sincèrement à l'aîné.

Cédric se pencha jusqu'à lui donner un baiser avant de le tirer vers le haut afin qu'ils soient debout face à l'autre. «Moi, Cédric Amos Diggory, je prends pour compagnon, Harry James Potter, et me lie à lui. Je promets de prendre soin de toi, de te protège et de t'aime à chaque instant et aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux. Je veux partager ma magie, mon âme et tout ce que je suis avec toi. "

Harry se lécha les lèvres sèches avant de faire le même vœu. «Moi, Harry James Potter, je prends pour compagnon, Cédric Amos Diggory, et me lie à lui. Je promets de prendre soin de toi, de te protège et de t'aime à chaque instant et aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux. Je veux partager ma magie, mon âme et tout ce que je suis avec toi. "

Cédric marchait autour de Harry et leva le Shirt du plus jeune garçon. "Je vais inscrire mes initiales dans ton épaule, je peux effectuer une période d'engourdissement pour toi pour atténuer la douleur."

"Non, c'est très bien, merci", murmura Harry. Ils avaient promis depuis longtemps qu'il ferait ce lien, où ils forment les initiales sur les épaules pour ne pas avoir à utiliser des bijoux.

Cédric convoqua le couteau sur la table à proximité d'un «accio» et soigneusement sculpta un «C» et un «D» dans l'épaule délicate. Puis il revint face à Harry à nouveau, avant de remettre le couteau au jeune garçon.

Harry contourna Cédric et qui avait levé sa chemise, il était trop petit pour soulever la chemise sur les épaules du plus grand garçon. Cédric l'y aida donc avant de jeter la chemise au loin. Prudemment, Harry tailla ses initiales dans l'épaule du garçon plus âgé, puis revint pour faire face à Cédric.

Cédric saisi la main droite d'Harry. «Je me lie à toi."

Harry saisi la main gauche de Cédric avec les siens. «Je me lie à toi."

Une douce lumière blanche éclaira les mains jointes, en indiquant que le lien avait été exécuté. Tous les deux se sourirent. «Nous sommes désormais liés ..." Observa Cédric. «Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas de témoins, sourit-il en s'excusant, sachant qu'Harry aurait voulu ses amis avec lui tous comme lui aurait souhaité que ses parents sois là.

"Tout ce qui compte c'est que je peux tous partager avec toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement," Harry lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

Cédric tira son aimé près de son corps et gémit contre les lèvres lorsque leurs poitrines nues se rencontra. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de l'autre pendant qu'une langue rose glissait sur ses lèvres, cherchant l'entrée. Il ouvrit la bouche et se sentit la langue entrer dans sa bouche, câlinant la sienne dans une danse sensuelle.

Le plaisir le submergea quant Harry poussa son ventre contre son renflement. Sa plainte fut avalée par le jeune garçon et il a dû rompre le baiser. «Harry, gémit-il à nouveau quand Harry essaya de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son amour contre sa jambe.

Il poussa Harry vers le lit et se laissèrent tomber dessus. Leur excitation encore vêtue se rencontrait et tous deux gémir à voix haute. "Harry", respira Cédric. "Es-tu sûr?" Demanda-t-il quand le plus jeune joua de ses hanches contre lui.

"Dieu oui, Cédric, Harry gémit, se frottant de plus en plus sur le corps aux dessus de lui. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme ça c'était quand il avait été avec Cédric dans salle de bain des préfets et qu'il avait alors connu son premier orgasme. Bien qu'il ait souvent voulu faire quelque chose comme ça, Cédric l'avait toujours arrêté. Lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas franchir cette ligne jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mariés ou à la façon moldu ou lié à la façon des sorciers. Maintenant, ils étaient enfin liés et Harry allait enfin voir son souhait se réaliser.

Cédric se dressa sur ses coudes, et pris un moment pour ce délecter de la vision qui s'offrait sous lui. Les yeux de Harry étaient dilaté et brillant de désir, ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation et ses lèvres étaient entrouverte inspirant fortement, il était vraiment la plus belle chose que Cédric avait jamais vue.

L'aîné se baissa et glissa sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes avant d'entrer dans la bouche pour un duel avec la langue, il la trouva. Il rompu le baiser et fit son chemin sur la mâchoire du jeune garçon puis vers son lobe d'oreille, qu'il prit dans sa bouche et commença doucement à le sucer.

Harry le resserra contre lui quand il sentit la main de l'aîné Voyager le long de son corps. Il gémit à haute voix quand il sentit l'une des mains sur ses fesses et l'autre caressant son entrejambe, lui demandant son accord pour poursuivre.

Cédric se déplaça de l'oreille pour couvrir sa gorge de baisé jusqu'à atteindre l'un de ses mamelons qu'il suça doucement s'imprégnant de sa saveur avant de le relâcher et de souffler légèrement dessus envoyant des frissons de pur plaisir à son amour et répéta ce geste. Quand ils n'en purent d'attendre ils dévêtirent tous deux entièrement et profitèrent pour la toute première fois le doux supplice qu'est « L'amour ».

"C'était génial!" dit Harry en reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon.

Cédric se contenta de lui sourire avant de donner un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

"Cédric?"

Mmm ...?" " Fut la réponse de Cédric.

"Maintenant que nous sommes liés, cela signifie aussi que nous sommes mari?"

«Harry, dans mon cœur nous étions mari au moment même où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, répondit-il, sincèrement.

Harry lui sourit avant de tirer le garçon plus âgé dans un baiser. «Je t'aime», souffla-t-il.

"Et Je t'aime», répondit à son tour Cédric avant de murmurer un doux «nox» s'endormant enlacé et plus heureux que jamais.

Demain, ils devront faire face à la réalité et la nouvelle troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais ce soir ils n'y offrirent pas une pensée. Ce moment était seulement le leur et à leurs yeux rien n'était plus important. Pour Harry et Cédric être lié l'un à l'autre était tous ce qui importait et rien ne pouvait les séparer.

The End


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Cend**__**re dans le vent : **_

_**Chapitre : 9**_

Traduction de la fanfic anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

Harry bâilla en se promenant à l'extérieur. Il avait eu une longue et pénible semaine, il avait dû passer quelques examens dans le lycée moldus tout en restant prudent afin de ne pas être vu par les Aurors britannique. Ils avaient patrouillé aux alentours de l'école moldue et s'il n'avait pas été aidé par les Cullen et leurs capacités, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de les tromper. Heureusement, les Aurors n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer dans l'école, de sorte que le seul problème était pour entrer et sortir de l'endroit, sans être détecté. Parfois, la vitesse vampire fut très utile.

Les Cullen étaient préoccupés par la Aurors, ils avaient peur qu'ils soient en mesure de le retrouver à son domicile, alors il avait vendu son habitation, faisant ainsi croire qu'il avait quitté la ville alors qu'en réalité il avait simplement élu domicile chez les Cullen. Il savait que sans eux, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de se cacher. Il leur en était à jamais reconnaissant.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes croisées et commença à méditer. Il appela sa magie et la concentra dans ses mains avant de la transmettre par celles-ci dans la terre. Une douce lueur éclaira son corps et l'herbe autour de lui se mit à croître jusqu'à ce que la magie se dissipe et l'herbe retourna à sa hauteur d'origine.

Harry sourit en se levant, se dépoussiérant. Il pouvait sentir la magie dans les arbres, l'air, le sol, et partout autour de lui. La semaine dernière, sa magie avait failli jaillir hors de lui à plusieurs reprises et il avait dû faire le rituel de libération deux fois sur la journée.

Il put sentir, plutôt qu'entendre, l'approche de quelqu'un.

"Bonjour, Harrison." Harry ferma les yeux alors que la voix musicale résonna agréablement à ses oreilles. Entendre son nom être parlé de la sorte lui réchauffait directement le cœur. C'était comme la plus belle symphonie qui ait jamais été créé au cours des siècles, là, rien que pour lui.

"Edward", il respirait. «Je crois que je devrais te présenter des excuses pour avoir quitté si brusquement ..."

«C'est bon», lui dit le vampire en se rapprochant un peu plus prêt de lui, regardant l'apparence du jeune sorcier, il demanda. "Tu as bien dormi?"

"Pas tellement," il n'avait jamais pu mentir à ce vampire. Depuis sa fuite de la Grande-Bretagne, il n'avait pas pu dormir beaucoup. Il se réveillait souvent au milieu de la nuit la peur étreignant son cœur, peur qu'il avait été découvert ou pire. La semaine écoulée fut la pire de toute. Il avait continué à se réveiller en sursaut, pensant que les Aurors britanniques avaient retrouvé sa trace et qu'ils avaient enlevé CJ.

"Tu as porté le poids du monde sur tes épaules très et même trop long." Les yeux vert émeraude se verrouillèrent avec les topazes. "Peut-être serait-il temps de partager ce fardeau."

"Je..." Commença Harry, mais secoua la tête. Le partage n'était pas son truc, surtout quand il s'agissait de chose le concernant. S'il confiait à quelqu'un, des choses personnelles, ceux-ci mourraient ou le trahissaient, pourquoi devrait-il encore prendre le risque de se confier?

«La confiance n'est pas une chose facile pour toi," continua la voix musicale. "Et ta raison de ne pas faire confiance aux gens est justifiées, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu ne peux faire confiance à absolument personne. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à me faire totalement confiance." La prise sur son épaule était douce, réconfortante. "Mais au moins suffisamment pour partager ce que tu veux avec moi."

"Tu ne veux pas savoir," Harry soupira et se détacha du vampire.

"Mais c'est là que tu as tort," la main réconfortante était de retour sur son épaule. «Je veux tout savoir sur toi."

"Pourquoi?" la question était triste, curieuse, confuse.

"Tu m'intrigues." Le vampire entendit la question qui traversa l'esprit du jeune sorcier. "Tout le monde a un passé, Harrison. Il n'y a pas une chose que je ne veux pas connaître de toi. Si tu ne veux pas le partager avec moi, fait le avec quelqu'un d'autre " Le vampire ria. "Et CJ ne compte pas."

Les mots touchèrent son cœur, mais encore quelque chose en lui le harcelait. Pourrait-il vraiment faire confiance à ce vampire? Il le regarda dans les yeux et sut qu'il pouvait, ou du moins, il pouvait lui parler et peut-être de cette façon qu'il pourrait trouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit à la fin. Pourtant, le vampire ne l'aimait pas, si?

"Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression?" demanda le vampire.

«Tu m'adressais à peine la parole quand nous nous sommes rencontré, je crois que nous avons eu une ou deux conversations. J'ai même remarqué à quel point tu faisais tous ton possible pour m'éviter ...».

"I..." Le vampire s'arrêta, essayant de trouver les mots justes. "Il est vrai que j'ai tenté de t'éviter, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses."

Edward était très prudent avec la rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Ce sorcier, cependant, avait trouvé un moyen de pénétré dans sa maison et dans son cœur. Non seulement il s'était épris de lui, mais toute sa famille c'étaient pris d'affection pour ce jeune homme et son fils. L'esprit du sorcier avait été troublant et tous ce qu'Edward voulais à présent faire, c'était de l'aider, de le protéger.

Quand il vit que le sorcier était prêt à parler il lui demanda, "Pourquoi ne pas me parler de ton ancienne école. Tu sembles avoir au moins quelques bons souvenirs."

"Poudlard, un sourire fendit sur les lèvres d'Harry. "Il s'agit d'un pensionnat en Ecosse et j'y ai passé la plupart de mon temps là-bas et pour cinq ans, ça a été ma maison." Des images de Poudlard défilaient dans sa tête telle une balle. Ses amis, le directeur, même les professeurs.

«Parle-moi du directeur," sonda Edward.

" Le Professeur Dumbledore était un peu comme mon mentor. Je suppose que, parfois, je le voyais même comme s'il était mon grand-père." Harry se détourna du vampire. "Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une famille. Quelqu'un qui m'aime autant que je les aimais. J'avais pensé que je trouverais ma famille à Poudlard et j'aimais penser que Dumbledore faisait partie de celle-ci."

«Durant ma première année tout changea pour moi. Non seulement je n'avais plus à vivre avec les Dursley pendant des mois, lieu où je n'avais jamais eu d'amis, mais à Poudlard, je pensais que je pourrais enfin m'en faire de vrai avec qui je discuterai joyeusement et qui me verrait tel que je suis. Je pensais que c'était un endroit où je pourrais enfin trouver ma place. "

«J'étais encore assez naïf pour croire que tous ce que les gens me disaient, et je ne me posais pas de question. Lors de ma troisième année j'avais un assassin après moi. Il s'était avéré être mon parrain et je lui ai sauvé d'une mort certaine avec l'aide du directeur qui nous proposa de retourner dans le temps ou du-moins il nous a fait y pensé grâce à une phrase pleine de sous-entendu et après cela nous somme devenu très proche mon parrain et moi.

«Je ne me posait pas de question au début, mais cet été-là, j'ai commencé à penser à ce qui m'étais arrivé pendant mes trois années à l'école. Pourquoi le directeur m'encourageait-il à l'aventure? Pourquoi aurait-il gardé une pierre dangereuse enfermée à l'école? Pourquoi embauchait-il des idiots pour la défense contre les forces du mal? Et pourquoi avait-il tendance à passer outre mes égards de conduite? "

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Edward alors qu'ils étaient à présent assis sur le sol.

"Eh bien, comme tu dois le deviner, il y a des règles à Poudlard, comme dans tous les autres pensionnats. Mais chaque fois que j'en enfreignais une, le directeur avait tendance à regarder ailleurs. Trouvant ça bizarre, j'ai commencé à tester les limites, en essayant de... de me faire expulsés. " Harry secoua la tête alors que ses souvenirs affluait, quand il se faisait prendre alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit ou quand il participait à une autre de ses dangereuses aventure pensant être certain qu'il serait expulsé. "Il ne donnait pas d'importance ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai jamais été en mesure de me faire expulsés."

«Souhaitais-tu vraiment être viré?"

"Non," répondit Harry. "Il s'agissait simplement de tester les limites. J'ai toujours eu des limites et n'en avoir aucune me faisais me sentir mal. J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller avant que certaines des mesures draconiennes sois prises. Mais tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'accomplir mon destin et d'assassiner la personne qui en avait après moi ... "

"Tu penses qu'il te préparait afin que tu sois capable de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Questionna Edward, en lisant les pensées dans l'esprit du sorcier. Plus Harry parlait, plus Edward était en mesure de lire en lui. Il trouvait ça assez fascinant.

"Oui", le mot fut rempli d'angoisse, si bien qu'il abattu le dernier sombre rempart que contenait le cœur du vampire. . "Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu confiance en personne, en particulier les adultes. Donc, j'essayais de résoudre tout moi-même et plus tard avec l'aide de mes amis pendant ma cinquième année,… toute la confiance que j'avais placée en eux à commencer à disparaitre petit à petit. Quelque chose ne filait pas droit. "

"Le directeur agissait comme si je n'existais pas. Son comportement n'avait fait qu'amplifier mes doutes. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir beaucoup à ce sujet. Vers la fin de ma cinquième année j'ai été attiré au Ministère de la Magie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous avais dit que mon parrain avait été tué ce jour-là et que j'ai tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Il attendait le feu vert. "J'étais tellement en colère contre tout le monde à ce moment-là ...»

"En fin de compte ce n'était pas la colère qui m'a fait le tuer," Harry pouvait voir la confusion qui brillait dans les yeux du vampire. "C'était l'amour. Je me suis souvenu combien j'aimais mes parents combien j'aimais mon parrain, combien j'ai aimé mes amis, mes camarades, et CJ ..." Harry se lécha les lèvres ne continuant pas ça phrase. «J'ai trouvé un moyen de canaliser tout cela dans ma magie et j'ai tous relâché sur Voldemort, le tuant instantanément.

«Je vous avais déjà dit aussi que je me suis retrouvé dans le coma pendant deux semaines après l'avoir vaincu, mais ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est qu'il on fait en sorte que je reste dans le coma ..."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

«Le proviseur m'a gardé sous sédation à l'aide de potions et de sorts."

"Alors, comment a tu réussi à te réveiller?"

"Le professeur de potions, le professeur Rogue et la médicomage, Madame Pomfresh m'ont aidé. Etant un maître en potion, Rogue était en charge de la potion que j'aurais dut prendre. Mais il a fait en sorte que la potion me réveille au lieu de me garder dans le coma et Madame Pomfresh m'a gardé sous un charme de sorte que tous visiteur me penserait endormis, sauf pour eux ... Ils étaient deux des rares personnes à m'avoir aidé. "

"Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ce professeur Rogue vous avait aidé à venir jusqu'ici?"

"Oui," Harry laissa échapper un léger sourire. "Lui et moi ne nous entendions pas depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Il avait été un tel salaud avec moi. Toujours sur mon dos, me disant que j'étais un garçon insolent et aussi bon à rien que mon père."

Edward grogna, trop faiblement pour que le sorcier ne l'entendre, quand il vu les souvenirs qui défilaient dans l'esprit d'Harrison. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont cet homme répétait à Harrison, qu'il n'était rien qu'un gamin arrogant, imbu de lui-même et bon à rien.

«C'est drôle. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'ai toujours pensé qu'il disait ça uniquement pour me faire du mal, mais j'ai appris qu'il y avait beaucoup plus dans ses paroles que ce que j'ai d'abord cru. Il n'arrêtait pas de me trainer plus bas que terre, faisant en sorte que je n'ai jamais cru qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser que son attitude était surtout une couverture. Beaucoup d'enfants de Mangemort étaient à l'école et si on l'a vu être poli avec moi, ils l'auraient dit à leurs parents qui en informeraient Voldemort. Je lui dois beaucoup. "

"On dirait que tu l'aimes bien," Observa Edward.

Harry pris un moment pour y réfléchir. "Je suppose que oui», finalement-il par admettre. "Il a fait beaucoup pour moi et je suppose que je le vois comme une sorte de figure parentale." Il se leva, le vent jouant doucement avec ses cheveux. «Il a distrait le Directeur assez longtemps pour que moi et CJ puissions fuirent le pays pour l'Irlande. Rogue avait une maison là-bas, dont le directeur ne connaissait pas l'existence, et il m'a permis de rester là pendant un moment. CJ était encore trop faible pour supporter un vol. Une semaine plus tard nous avons pris un avion pour l'Amérique, puis le bus pour Forks et commencer une nouvelle vie ici. "

Harry soupira, puis se tourna vers Edward. "J'avais espéré qu'ils allaient me laisser tranquille, surtout si je n'utilisais pas ma magie, mais le destin se joue encore de moi et je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera s'ils me mette la main dessus." Ses yeux émeraude fixaient maintenant intensément les topazes. J'ai peur Edward, je crains qu'ils m'enlèvent mon CJ.

Edward fit un pas de plus vers Harry. Il avait lu se pensées et savait que le sorcier ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix. "Nous ne laisserons pas quelque chose arriver à toi ou à ton fils, promis-t-il. Il leva sa main et caressa la joue d'Harry.

"Harrison, la tête d'une personne étrange est apparu à l'intérieur du foyer," appela la douce voix douce d'Esmée. Elle avait rencontré Madame Pomfresh comme ça, mais, cet homme, quel qu'il fût, n'était pas la médicomage. Mais depuis qu'il avait demandé de voir _Harrison_ elle avait su que tout allait bien.

Harry se recula d'Edward, fit un signe de tête à Esmée et la suivi à l'intérieur. Il marcha avec précaution vers la cheminée et vit la tête de son ancien professeur de potion. Il lui sourit alors qu'il se mettait à vue. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé avec lui.

"Harry? Est-ce que tous se passe bien? Poppy et moi pouvons venir?" Même si le maitre des potions était inquiet, rien dans son comportement ne le laissait paraître. Il n'avait pas perdu la main pour ce qui était de caché ses émotions et de se montrer impassible extérieurement.

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit immédiatement Harry. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans parler de la légère inquiétude qu'il avait décelée dans les yeux de son ex-professeur, qui avait été rapidement remplacé par son masque de froideur habituel quand il avait vu son élève.

Quelque instant après, Severus Rogue et Poppy Pomfresh sortirent de la cheminée. Harry s'approcha immédiatement de Rogue. «Qu'il est bon de vous revoir, Severus." Il l'étreint, puis se tourna vers Poppy et fit de même. "Et vous aussi bien sûr."

«Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas réussi à te contacter plus tôt, nous devions rester vigilant," expliqua Poppy. «J'ai appris que les Aurors Britannique étaient ici?"

"Oui, ils sont là ou du moins dans la communauté magique," Harry regarda l'intérieur de la pièce, remarquant que les six vampires regardaient prudemment les deux nouveaux arrivants. «Je vous présente le professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh," il présenta les nouveaux arrivants aux vampires et inversement. "Et voici Emmett, Jasper, Esmée, Edward, Rosalie et Alice Cullen. Ils m'ont tous beaucoup aidé."

"Comment va CJ.?" Demanda Poppy quand les présentations furent faites. "Puis-je lui jeter un coup d'œil?" Rosalie remit CJ à la médicomage après l'accord d'Harry et elle s'empressa d'examiné le petit garçon.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur?" demanda Harry en se tournant vers Rogue. Le maitre des potions aurait dû savoir qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de tromper le jeune sorcier.

"Nous venons de recevoir des informations comme quoi les Aurors aurait découvert où vous séjourniez," lui dit Rogue. "Nous étions inquiets, nous avons craint d'arriver trop tard ..."

"Non, ils ne sont pas ici ... pas encore du moins," Harry regarda anxieux les personnes de la pièce. "Je suppose qu'il nous reste peu de temps avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent ..."

"Oui, mais d'abord laisse-nous te faire une mise à jour des derniers évènements, je crois que tes êtes amis peuvent garder leurs oreilles grandes ouvertes et nous avertir lorsque quelqu'un s'approche? Lorsque les vampires acquiescèrent, il poursuivi. "Dumbledore devient suspect, Il est au courant qu'une personne de l'Ordre t'a aidé à fuir mais il ne sait pas qui."

" vous et Poppy êtes sûr?"

"Oui, pour l'instant." Snape pouvait voir l'immense culpabilité que ressentait le jeune homme. «Ne vous avisez pas, Potter," commença-t-il en utilisant sa voix la plus « enseignante » qu'il pouvait maîtriser. "Vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer pour tout cela."

«Severus a raison, mon chéri. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être utilisé ainsi." Un sentiment de tristesse tomba dans toute la pièce. Le seul bruit qui était entendu était les douces protestations de CJ alors que Poppy le regardait.

«Quoi d'autre avez-vous découvert?" Demanda Harry, changeant de sujet.

«J'ai découvert ce qu'ils veulent faire de vous une fois qu'ils vous auront ramené en Grande-Bretagne," commença Rogue. «Ils veulent vous lier à quelqu'un."

Harry entendit les mots, mais ne pouvait les appréhender. "Qui?" demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes. "Avec qui?" Lorsque Rogue ne répondit pas, il craint le pire. Les noms de ses amis défilaient dans son esprit; Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Ensuite, ça le frappa. «Il veut me faire entrer dans une demi-liaison?" Il avait étudié les Liens à l'école de magie et pensa que c'était la seule raison de pourquoi Dumbledore voulait le lier à quelqu'un.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Ne tarda pas à demander Jasper quand il sentit combien l'horreur et la colère du jeune sorcier était immense.

«Cela signifie que son âme, sa magie et son sang vont être lié à quelqu'un d'autre, le rendent dépendant de cette personne. Quand l'autre sera blessé, il va le sentir comme si c'était sa propre douleur," répondu Rogue quand il remarqua qu'Harry restait muet. "L'autre deviendra également plus puissant alors qu'Harry, lui, va devenir plus faible. Si ils ne sont pas prudents, ils pourraient drainer complètement Harry."

«Il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous dites pas," Dit Alice.

"Je pourrais mourir», fit Harry, sans émotion.

Le silence était assourdissant. Pas même CJ ne faisait un bruit. Harry humidifia ses lèvres sèches et se retourna de nouveau vers son professeur potion. "Savez-vous qui ils veulent lier à moi?"

"Dumbledore a parlé de l'un des Weasley, de Draco Malfoy et même de lui-même."

Les yeux d'Harry se verrouillèrent sur les obsidiennes. "Qui d'autre?". Il sentait que Snape lui cachait quelque chose. "Vous?".

Rogue hocha la tête, pas en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry était peut être le fils de Lily, mais il y avait une limite à ce qu'il ferait pour elle et se lier avec lui n'était pas sur la liste des choses qu'il ferait.

"Génial, donc mon choix est de soit resté enfermé et caché pour toujours ou être contraint à Demi-lien avec quelqu'un," Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire que tout ça m'arrive à moi." Il se retourna et s'assit sur le canapé. "Les Weasley sont d'accord avec ça?"

"Oui," il regarda un Harry à présent défait et poursuivi. «Ils pensent que vous êtes devenu un mage noir, Harry. Dumbledore a manipulé tout le monde autour de lui, faisant croire que vous êtes quelque part en train de vous allier à d'autre sorcier sombre de sorte que vous frappiez quand le moment serrait venu."

«Et les Weasley ont cru en ses dires?" Un signe de tête positif fut sa seule réponse. «Je sais vraiment comment choisir mes amis, n'est-ce pas?" il essayait de plaisanter, mais il sorti malgré lui un sanglot.

Esmée fut à côté de lui dans la seconde, pour le réconforter.

Edward tenta de lutté contre ses instincts. Il voulait briser quelque chose, lacérer quelque chose, et même tuer quelqu'un. Il dut remercier son frère qui comme toujours essayait de le calmer. Il vit les souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Harry. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré les Weasley. La première fois qu'il était entré dans leur maison. Il se sentait heureux quand il vit que le jeune sorcier avait été considérer comme faisant partie de leur famille, si ce n'est que pour un petit moment puisque maintenant tout ça faisait maintenant partie du passé.

«Harry, nous ferons tout notre possible pour empêcher ce phénomène de se produire," Poppy s'assit de l'autre côté d'Harry. «Dès que tu seras en âge, ils ne seront plus capables de te lier à quelqu'un."

"Ouais, mais ils peuvent toujours me jeter dans Azkaban. Même si je dois admettre qu'Azkaban c'est le paradis à côté de ce qu'il me réserve."

"Il y a une alternative," exposa Rogue. "Vous nous avez dit ..."

"Non," Harry l'interrompit. «Je ne le ferai pas."

Poppy et Severus avait appris il y a longtemps que, une fois qu'Harry avait quelque chose en tête, on ne pouvait l'en détourner. Il hocha la tête, montrant à Harry qu'il avait compris. "Ensuite, vous avez besoin d'un plan visant à les tenir à distance pour le prochain mois. Après cela, ils ne pourront plus vous tirer d'ici. Tu seras un adulte et ils n'ont rien à retenir contre vous dû en Amérique."

»Plus facile à dire qu'à faire», répondit Harry. «Nous avons été en mesure de les tromper à cause de leur vitesse de vampire, mais cela ne durera pas un mois. Surtout s'ils recherchent et fouillent chaque maison ..."

"Ils sont passé dans ta maison avant-hier," leur dit Alice. "Nous nous sommes assurés qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de trace de toi ou CJ"

"Merci", il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'ils découvraient qu'il avait un fils. Ils pourraient utiliser son fils contre lui ou pire, il pourrait perdre son fils. Il réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre. "Je ne veux pas encore fuir pendant un mois et je ne veux pas être séparé de CJ pendant un mois." Il regarda les gens autour de lui. "Et je ne veux vraiment pas mettre l'un d'entre vous en danger. S'ils sont prêts à me lier de force et en plus d'une demi-union, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils feraient de vous."

"Harrison, nous t'avons déjà dit que nous ne t'abandonnerons pas,» lui dit Esmée. "As-tu vraiment besoin de rester à Forks? Lui demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

"Non, pourquoi cette question?"

«Nous avons un petit manoir au Canada. Tu es invité à y rester." CJ fit un son de protestation. "Et toi aussi, petit ange».

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète autant pour lui et que l'on se préoccupe de son bien-être. Il avait toujours eu à courir après ce qu'il voulait ou était nécessaire et souvent il ne savait pas l'obtenir. Les Cullen lui avait déjà donné tellement qu'il était sûr que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. La suspicion se formait dans son esprit en pensant à ce que les Cullen lui avaient donné, un lieu où séjourné, une baby-sitter libre et maintenant un autre endroit où vivre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Que feront-ils quand il sortirait de cette situation?

«Il est temps d'arrêter de courir, Harrison," la voix musicale fut entendue du bout de la pièce. "Laisses-nous prendre soin de vous deux, pour une fois."

Harry réfléchit un instant. Était-il vraiment prêt à mettre son sort entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre? Son regard tomba sur son fils, puis il hocha la tête,oui, il le ferait pour lui.

A SUIVRE…


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

(Je tiens à remercier TiteNana pour son aide et ses conseils avisé depuis le début de cet fic ! Alors à toi, Un GRAND MERCI ^^)

_**Chapitre 10**_

"Toi, bonhomme, tu as besoin de dormir." Harry et CJ étaient assis dehors, profitant du soleil. "Non, tu ne veux pas», dit Harry voyant CJ commencé à ramper. Harry le ramassa et chatouilla son ventre. CJ criait de plaisir. «Tu es vraiment infatigable n'est-ce pas?"

"J'imagine qu'il tient ça de son père," répondit une voix musicale derrière lui.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?" répondit Harry.

"Tu ne dors pas beaucoup," fut la réponse.

«Parfois, je souhaiterais pouvoir m'endormir aussi bien que n'importe qui d'autre. Cela m'aiderai au moins à décompresser et à moins m'inquiéter en permanence, confia-t-il à Edward.

"Veux-tu en parler?" proposa Edward voyant que cette fois Harry se sentait assez bien pour se dévoiler. " Pourquoi ne pas me parler de cette Poppy. "

"Elle est la médicomage de Poudlard. Je pense que j'ai passé plus de temps à l'infirmerie quant classe," Harry se mit à rire. «Elle était une de mes confidentes. Je ne lui disait jamais tout, mais je lui avouait tout de même des choses que je ne dirais jamais à quelqu'un d'autre ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là."

"Malheureusement, elle était souvent soumise au sort d'oubliette." Au regard vide d'Edward il élabora. "Certains de ses souvenirs ont été effacé. Alors souvent elle n'a aucun souvenir de nos entretiens."

«Pourquoi ont-ils été enlevés?

"Je crois que le Directeur ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il se passait avec ma famille," Harry ferma les yeux un instant afin de ne pas pouvoir voir le regard curieux que lui lançait le vampire. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de parler aussi facilement à quelqu'un depuis ... Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Edward le regardait toujours. Il savait que le vampire n'oserait jamais lui poser la question. Harry lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. C'était l'une des choses qui faisait qu'il avait confiance en Edward. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer mais il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. D'une certaine manière, sachant que le vampire ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger, le cas échéant.

"Ma famille n'était disons pas des personnes vraiment gentille», dit-il simplement ... ne voulant pas pouvoir entrer dans les détails, du moins, pas encore.

«Ils t'ont maltraité, « conclu Edward, un grognement sourd, trop faible pour l'oreille humaine, émana de sa poitrine.

CJ, qui était assis sur les genoux de son père, senti la douleur de son père et vain à lui. "Dada".

«Je vais bien, bonhomme." Il embrassa son fils, lui faisant savoir que tout allait bien. " Par la violence physique, mentale et affective, l'abus et la négligence», confia-t-il finalement à Edouard, son fils lui donnant la force de poursuivre et d'avoir plus confiance envers le vampire.

Edward se battait pour garder la bête en lui sous contrôle. Il voulait chasser ces gens et les tuer, lentement, pour avoir blessé son précieux humain ... Son? Depuis quand Harrison devenait son? Il dû avaler le venin qui avait afflué dans sa bouche.

"Le Directeur ne voulait pas que les gens sachent à ce sujet?" Demanda Edward.

«Non», fut la seule réponse.

"Sais-tu pourquoi?" questionna le vampire. Il pouvait lire la tourmente qui passait à l'intérieur de l'esprit du sorcier. Il avait besoin de s'en libérer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Je suppose qu'il pensait me contrôler de cette façon," Harry secoua la tête. "Et pendant environ quatre ans, dans un sens, il a réussi, mais il n'a jamais pris en compte mon manque de confiance pour les adultes."

"C'est quelque chose qui t'ai arrivé lors de ta quatrième année qui à tous changé, non ?," Demanda curieusement le vampire. Il savait que le sorcier lui cachait quelque chose et il souhaitait ardemment savoir quoi.

"On peut dire ça…," Harry plaça soigneusement CJ sur la couverture pour qu'il puisse jouer avec le pingouin en peluche. "Je veux dire, durant trois ans quelqu'un a essayé d'une façon ou d'une autre de me tuer et je m'étais fait une raison, mais voir un ami mourir... Cela m'avait blessé bien plus que ce que j'imaginer." Harry n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui faisait du bien de se confier jusqu'à ce que ses émeraudes croisent les yeux topaze. "Sans oublier que j'ai vu mes parents ce jour-là."

"Je pensais que tes parents étaient morts?"

"Oui, c'est ... compliqué."

"Tout dans ta vie semble compliqué", observa le vampire. «Je me sens comme si chaque fois que tu me parles et que je gagne une pièce du puzzle, je réalise qu'ensuite le casse-tête est de plus en plus grand."

«Et si je te dis que le puzzle ne fera que s'agrandir encore et encore?

"Alors, je me réjouis de le reconstituer avec toi, ensemble», le sourire du vampire était authentique. Ses yeux suivaient la langue rose qui était mouillant de nouveau les lèvres du sorcier, il avait remarqué que c'était une nerveuse habitude que celui-ci avait. "Qu'en est-il de tes amis?"

Des yeux troublés le regardèrent alors. "Tu devais bien avoir eu des amis à Poudlard." Un signe de tête fut sa réponse. "Parle-moi d'eux."

Avant qu'Harry ne répondre Alice se précipita vers eux, prit CJ et leur a dit qu'elle reviendra les voir plus tard. Puis elle disparut à nouveau.

Harry et Edward partagèrent un regard amusé. Le vampire ne fut pas en mesure de lire dans les pensées de sa sœur parce qu'elle ne cessait de penser à acheter des vêtements pour toute la famille. «Souhaiterais-tu faire un tour?"

Harry acquiesça, se leva et, ensemble, commencèrent à marcher le long de l'assez grand jardin. "Ron et Hermione, dit-il enfin en passant un pommier. "Les noms de mes amis étaient Ron et Hermione. Dans le monde moldu, je n'étais rien, une personne banal et comme les autres, tandis que dans le monde des sorciers j'étais un héros. Dans le train qui menait à Poudlard j'étais encore Harry. Ron et moi avons partagé un compartiment dans le train. A cette époque, je pensais que Ron me voyaient comme Harry même si il savait que j'étais le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui, croyant qu'il voulait me mieux me connaitre. "

"Alors, quand j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor où était Ron, je savais que nous allions être amis. Notre première année il y avait un troll qui était en liberté dans le château. J'ai eu ce sentiment qu'Hermione était en difficulté alors Ron et moi somme allé à sa recherche. Elle avait été emprisonnée à l'intérieur des toilettes des filles avec le troll. Ron et moi avons battu le troll et elle à rejeter toute la faute sur elle quand les professeurs son arrivé. Et depuis lors, nous sommes devenus tous les trois les meilleurs amis.

"Un jour nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un corridor abandonné. Nous avons trouvé un chien à trois têtes qui gardait quelque chose. J'ai partagé des informations avec eux, un paquet qu'Hagrid avait ramassé quand il m'a emmené acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Je suis alors rendu compte que j'aimais bien partager ce que je savais et au fil du temps je leur ai confié des choses me concernant, des choses sur ma vie familiale, mes rêves ou mes cauchemars car ils étaient inhabituelle.

«Nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Dans notre première année nous avons essayé d'arrêter le professeur Quirrell d'obtenir cette pierre, qui était un élixir de vie. En deuxième année nous nous battions contre le souvenir de Voldemort. En troisième année, nous sommes allés au-devant d'un meurtrier. Et en cinquième année, nous sommes allés sauver mon parrain.

" A chaque fois que nous mettions notre propre vie en jeu. Hermione nous apportait les informations dont nous avions besoin pour gérer les choses. Ron pensait à la stratégie à adopter et moi je combattais.

«Notre quatrième année a été un peu différent. Ça a été l'année où j'en venais à me méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Je ne soupçonnais pas que mes deux meilleurs amis se retourneraient contre moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

"C'est quoi exactement ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers?

"C'est un tournoi magique où le champion doit remplir trois tâches pour gagner une gloire éternelle ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tout ceux de dix-sept ans ou plus pouvait y participer. J'étais en quatrième année à ce moment-là et avait tout juste quatorze ans. J'avais espéré que je passerais enfin une année facile et sans danger, mais c'est devenu l'une des pires. "

"Mon nom a fini en quelque sorte dans la coupe de feu et j'ai été choisi comme second champion de Poudlard. Je me suis retrouvé en compétition contre trois élèves de dix-sept ans possédant des connaissances magique plus élevée que moi. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai survécu à chaque tâche.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron pensais que j'avais inscrit mon nom dans la coupe. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas moi mais il ne me croyait pas. Je pensais que les amis devaient se faire mutuellement confiance, tu sais, ou les croire du moins. Quand il ne l'a pas senti comme ça ... eh bien, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il a brisé mon cœur. "

"Après que je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance. J'ai encore passé du temps avec lui. Il était toujours mon ami, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire quoi que ce soit de privé, tu vois? C'est pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais parlé de CJ.."

"Qu'en est-il d'Hermione? Lui as-tu dit?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Ron et Hermione ont toujours été plus proches l'un l'autre qu'avec moi. Et avoir l'un d'eux sur le dos était déjà bien suffisant et c'est deux-là ne se cache jamais rien."

«Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la seul raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes plus en bons termes."

Harry se fendit d'un sourire. «Peux être bien, dit-il en stoppant sa marche "Pouvons-nous changer de sujet?"

"Bien sûr, "ne tarda pas à répondre Edward. "Est-ce que tu tiens le coup?" Harry, CJ, Edward et Alice avait déménagé au Canada. Parfois, les vampires repartaient, mais ils faisaient toujours en sorte qu'il y ait au moins deux d'entre eux avec Harry. Le reste des Cullen restaient à Forks pour garder un œil sur les Aurors, car s'ils disparaissaient tous et ne se montrait plus les Aurors pourraient trouver cela suspect.

"Pas très bien," admis Harry. "Je suis terrifié si quelque chose devait arriver à CJ, si ils en apprenait plus sur lui? Que feront-ils de mon bébé?"

"Tu n'as pas peur pour toi même?"

«Je suis. Je veux dire, je ne veux vraiment pas vivre avec une Demi liaison parce que ce serait pire que la mort ..."

"Mais?" poussa Edward.

"Si c'est la seule façon de sauver CJ, je le ferais sans hésiter."

"Tu es un homme prêt à tous les sacrifices, n'est-ce pas?"

«Un de mes charmes," plaisanta Harry. "Pour CJ, je suis prêt à tous perdre. Il est ma vie. Il est ma raison de vivre, de me battre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferais si il était emmené loin de moi."

"Je ne laisserai pas quelque chose t'arriver à toi ou CJ si je peux l'en empêcher», lui promis Edward.

"Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi," admis Harry alors qu'il tendait se main pour caresser doucement la joue dur et froide. La froideur balayait sa main, mais sa magie commença à la réchauffer, lui donnant une protection contre le froid soudain.

Edward devint rigide quand il sentit la main chaude et tendre caresser sa joue. La main réchauffait étonnamment sa joue, il se sentait si bien malgré la froideur habituel de sa peau. La chaleur se propagea de sa joue à son cœur, et réchauffait le reste de son corps. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et il n'osait pas détourner le regard des brillants yeux émeraude, peur que cela romprait le charme qui semblait être tombé sur eux. En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait.

Le charme fut rompu, quand Harry s'écarta du vampire. "Nous avons beaucoup parlé de moi, et si tu m'en disais un peu plus à ton sujet?"

«Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à dire," Il plongea son regard dans les yeux suppliants du sorcier. "Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?"

"Disons que je veux savoir tout sur toi comme toi tu veux connaitre tout de moi," répondit Harry. «Quand es-tu né?" Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux commencer avec quelque chose de simple. Il savait que ça mettait mal à l'aise de parler de son passé.

«Je suis né en tant qu'humain le 20 Juin 1901," Répondit Edward. «Je suis né vampire en 1918."

"Tu avais dix-sept ans quand tu es mort?" Un clin d'œil confirma sa réponse. "Pour qu'elle raison es-tu devenu un vampire?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a une raison?" demanda durement Edward.

"Si mes soupçons sont corrects puisque Carlisle est ton père. Le connaissant, il ne t'a pas transformé sans raison», conclu le sorcier.

"Tu es un homme un peu brillant," Edward sourit.

"Je ne le suis pas qu'un peu," Harry fit la moue faisant rire le garçon plus âgé.

«Ma mère et moi allions mourir de la grippe espagnole. Sur son lit de mort, elle supplia Carlisle, qui était notre médecin à l'époque, de me sauver. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas de remède pour la grippe espagnole alors Carlisle a choisi l'unique solution, il m'a transformé."

"Aimes-tu être un vampire?"

«Parfois, admis Edward. «La plupart du temps, je suis juste solitaire en sachant que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie immortelle seul. Je pensais avoir trouvé le bonheur quand j'ai trouvé des frères et sœurs et des parents, une famille, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas suffisant, je me sens encore souvent seul. "

"Veux-tu en parler?" Le vampire était resté silencieux. «Je vois que cet événement ... te fait toujours mal. Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Tu as écouté ma tirade sur mon passé maintenant laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour."

Edward secoua la tête, mais fini par céder à ce dernier, "une nouvelle élève est entrée dans notre école, Bella Swan. Nous avons eu biologie ensemble. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sang qui m'attirait. C'était le sang le plus doux que je n'avais jamais senti et chaque fois que je recevais une bouffée de son odeur, j'avais un mal fou pour contrôler la bête en moi. Il m'a fallu tout mon contrôle pour ne pas la tuer, elle et nos camarades de classe. " Edward arrêta comme il se rappelait de ce jour-là. Il ne s'était jamais senti si impuissant. Son contrôle avait failli lui échapper et si la cloche n'avait pas sonné, il les aurait tous tués.

«Je suis parti pour essayer de regagner le contrôle sur moi-même. Quand j'étais certain que je ne voudrais pas la tuer je suis rentré à Forks. Seulement j'ai réalisé que l'attirance était toujours là et de plus en plus forte. Je voulais apprendre à la connaître et finalement je l'ai fait. Je suis même tombé amoureux d'elle et lui ai dit le secret de ma famille contre leur gré. "

«Nous nous entendions très bien, ma famille, Bella et moi. Nous avons même travaillé ensemble pour la sauver d'un autre vampire qui avait essayé de la tuer."

"Après cela, elle a commencé à changer. Elle me disait qu'elle voulait devenir un vampire pour ne plus se sentir impuissante et pouvoir se défendre quand un autre vampire l'agresserait." Des yeux pleins de tristesse tombèrent sur Harry. "Je ne pouvais pas la changer. Je ne pouvais pas ... Je ne voulais la pas condamner à cette vie ou plutôt non-vie."

Harry acquiesça simplement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Elle a commencé à changer," reprit Edward. "Je savais qu'elle était amie avec les loups, mais je ne savais pas à quelle point leur relation était allée jusqu'à ce que je la surprenne."

«Ma famille et moi étions partis pour une semaine. Quand nous sommes rentrés, Bella sentait le chien. Pas l'odeur normale, comme quand tu es en interaction avec un, mais plus profond. C'était sous sa peau, dans son sang. Son sang habituellement doux qui faisait d'appel à moi, me faisait grimacer malgré la distance. "

"Cette nuit-là je suis allé veiller sur elle, comme je l'ai toujours fait."

«Attends, tu la regardais pendant qu'elle dormait? Harry était un peu troublé par cette nouvelle révélation.

"Oui," dit Edward. «J'ai appris de mes erreurs." Il voulait qu'Harrison sache qu'il ne faisait cela qu'avec la personne ayant plus que de l'importance à ses yeux. "Cette nuit-là, cependant, elle n'était pas seule, poursuivit-il. «L'un des chiens était là avec elle dans une situation plutôt compromettante." Harry compris le sens exact de la phrase. "Quand je l'ai confronté à ce sujet, elle m'a accusé de ne pas réellement la désirer car je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme, un vrai, pas d'un vampire pleurnichard qui ne savait pas ce qu'une une femme a envie ou besoin. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas digne d'elle. "

"Elle a dit cela?" Au signe d'Edward, Harry ne put contrôler sa magie. Il s'était enflammée, une fois de plus, crépitant dans l'air autour d'eux. "Sois certain par l'enfer qu'il ne faut pas la croire», dit Harry, après avoir rejeté violement la magie dans la terre.

Harry pouvait sentir que le vampire croyait véritablement qu'il n'avait pas été digne d'elle, alors il leva la main pour toucher la joue du vampire une fois de plus afin de capter son attention. "Elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur un homme étonnant et merveilleux qui se soucie davantage de sa famille que de lui-même et elle à tout gâché, tu n'as rien à te reprocher."

Edward ferma les yeux et se pencha sur le toucher. "Tu le penses vraiment?" il respirait. Il voulait ressentir plus de la chaleur qui émanait du sorcier.

«Je le pense», sa voix était rauque, aussi dur que s'il n'avait pas bu quoi que ce soit depuis un certain temps. Ils se rapprochaient, les yeux du vampire qui le fixaient sans ciller énervaient un peu Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas non-plus détourner le regard. La main du vampire vain caresser lui aussi sa joue. Harry ferma les yeux savourant le toucher, mais, ce faisant, rompu le charme qui s'était emparée d'eux. "Je ferais mieux de vérifier comme va CJ, dit-il brusquement et s'éloigna, laissant le vampire derrière lui, qui le regardait s'éloigner.

A SUIVRE…


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Harry se frotta les yeux pas encore bien éveillé alors qu'il descendait l'escalier. Les cris de son fils l'avaient réveillé et il était sur le point d'aller le consoler quand il vit Edward berçant le bébé. Il s'arrêta net et regarda.

"Calme-toi, C.J." Dit Edward en berçant le bébé doucement de gauche à droite. "Tu devrais me faire savoir ce que tu veux car moi je ne te comprend pas." Ses deux sœurs et sa mère étaient en mesure de distinguer ce que signifiait les divers cris du bébé, mais lui pas du tout. Heureusement, qu'il était télépathe et il fut donc capable de reconnaître un mot dans les pensée de CJ. "Tu as que l'on change ta couche, déclara-t-il.

Les cris de CJ semblaient perdre en puissance, comme si Edward avait deviné juste.

«Très bien», dit Edward, alors qu'il se dirigea vers la table à langer et posa soigneusement l'enfant dessus. "Je peux le faire, se dit-il en enlevant d'abord le pantalon et la couche-culotte. Quand il eux ramassé une couche propre les cris s'intensifient à nouveau. "Tu devras m'aider ici. Je n'ai jamais fait cela avant, donc j'ai besoin de toi pour me dire quoi faire, d'accord?"

Les pleures du bébé s'adoucir, comme s'il songeait à ce que le vampire avait dit. Oui, il pourrait l'aidé, il avait vu son papa et sa Meme (Esmée) le faire mille fois avant.

Grâce à CJ imaginant chaque étape dans son esprit, Edward fut en mesure de changer la couche avec succès. «Nous formons une bonne équipe», dit-il à l'enfant en prenant le bébé heureux et roucoulant à bras.

«Oui, vous l'êtes," dit Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

"Dada", s'exclama l'enfant à l'adresse de son père.

«Bonjour, mon bonhomme, dit Harry affectueusement. » Edward t'a t'il bien aidé?"

"Eddy", répondu CJ en applaudissant joyeusement de ses petites mains le vampire qui le portait.

"Je suppose qu'il a un surnom pour toi maintenant," dit Harry au vampire.

"Oui, on dirait bien que oui», répondit Edward tous sourire.

«Où est Alice?" Demanda le sorcier après quelques minutes.

"Elle est partie chasser", expliqua Edward.

Harry acquiesça à l'explication.

"Tu sembles inquiet, déclara le vampire quand ils furent assis. "Quel est le problème?"

«Je ne suis pas sûr», répondit Harry. «Je suppose que je suis de plus inquiet à cause de l'approches de mon anniversaire." Juillet était enfin là, et dans quelques jours Harry fêterait ses 17 ans et deviendrait majeur. "Sans parler que ma magie est de plus en plus hors de contrôle." Jack, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie lui avait rendu visite deux fois par semaine pour qu'il puisse apprendre des tactiques pour contrôler sa magie, il avait également réussi à le rejoindre début de Juillet.

"Sais-tu ce qui se passera le jour de ton anniversaire?" Demanda Edward.

"Pas exactement, je sais que ma magie va augmenter et je parie que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mais à part ça, je n'en ai aucune idée," lui dit Harry. Il s'était informé dans des livres à propos de l'héritage magique mais ne fut pas en mesure de trouver quelque chose sur ce qui lui arrivera exactement, seulement que son corps aurait besoin de s'adapter au nouvel afflux de magie qu'il bénéficiera.

Edward lu les pensées du sorcier et donc il soupçonna que la douleur serait insupportable. "Je resterai tout le long à tes côtés, promit-il au sorcier avant qu'il n'ait pensé à ce sujet.

Harry lui donna un faible sourire. Il savait qu'Edward ne serait pas en mesure de lui venir en aide contre la douleur, mais de savoir que quelqu'un serait là pendant tout le processus le soulageait déjà un peu.

"Tu sais Harrison, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de sa mère," Dit Alice pendant qu'elle regardait Harry et Edward mettre CJ au lit. L'expression affolée peint sur son visage lui raconta tout. "Elle est décédée?

Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête, ne voulant pas entrer dans la discussion. Doucement, ils sortirent de la chambre de CJ, ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant récemment dormir.

«Je suis désolé, dit-elle sincèrement.

Harry lui offrit un faible sourire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

"Même si tu es un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant, sonda-t-elle, ne faisant pas attention à la lueur mortelle qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère à son égard.

«Je sais», répondit Harry. Il savait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à être méchante ou à juger, juste à assouvir sa curiosité.

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent vitreux alors qu'elle avait une vision de l'avenir sur Edward. Pour une raison quelconque, elle n'avait jamais été en mesure de voir l'avenir d'Harry. C'était toujours comme un grand brouillard. Quand elle vu que l'avenir d'Edward n'était plus aussi embué, elle quitta rapidement les deux garçons afin de les laisser seuls; sachant ce que cela signifiait, il passait la journée avec Harrison et elle voyait que le jeune sorcier allait se confier à son frère.

«Je suis désolé, elle assez curieux," s'excusa Edward. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi sa sœur l'avait sondé aussi intensément. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de lire dans ses pensées puisqu'elle s'amusait à réciter l'alphabet en boucle et il se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'elle était partie.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ce sont juste des questions," Harry se laissa tomber sur une des chaises dans le jardin.

"Harrison, « cette voix musicale s'empara de lui. «Je suis ici pour toi si tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance?"

Harry acquiesça, mais ne dit rien pendant un certain temps. Il voulait tout simplement profité de l'atmosphère paisible autour d'eux. Chaque fois que le vampire était proche de lui, il se sentait en sécurité, soignés et peut-être même aimé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui faisait envie à chaque fois qu'Edward était proche, il savait juste qu'il aimait ça et voulait en profiter aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

"Cédric a été mon premier amour, dit-il soudain comblant le silence, choquant Edward qui était en train de savourer la paix et la proximité entre le sorcier et lui-même. "Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma troisième année. Nous avons fait une partie de Quidditch l'un contre l'autre. Ce jour-là je suis tombé de mon balai quand des Détraqueurs sont venus trop près», il savait qu'Edward ne savait pas ce qu'était le Quidditch ou des Détraqueurs, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'expliquer, ses souvenirs qu'il faisait défiler dans son esprit étaient bien suffisant. "Il n'avait pas réalisé que je tombais de mon balai et il a gagné le match. Plus tard, il à demander à ce que le match sois rejoué, mais nous avons pensé qu'ils avaient gagné à la régulière."

"Cédric s'était sentie coupable et m'a rendu visite à plusieurs reprises à l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous sommes devenus amis. Il avait trois ans de plus que moi, mais cela n'a jamais compté pour lui."

"Durant ma quatrième année, j'étais entré dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il m'a aidé pendant toute l'année. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là pour moi." Un doux sourire commença à se jouer sur les lèvres d'Harry, ce qui rendu Edward un peu jaloux. Il voulait être celui qui apportait ce type de sourire sur le visage de l'autre garçon.

"Notre deuxième tâche consistait à chercher ce à quoi nous tenions le plus au fond du lac. J'étais un peu inquiet car Cédric serait la seule chose qui me manquerait le plus si elle m'était enlevée, parce qu'à cette époque il signifiait déjà beaucoup pour moi mais je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était exactement la tâche et, où et comment elle se déroulerait.

"Cédric fut la seule personne auquel je me suis entièrement confié. Je lui ai parlé de ma famille, mes peurs, mes rêves et mes espoirs. Je lui confiai que je n'avais jamais appris à nager et que j'avais très peur de l'eau. Une nuit, il m'invita dans la salle de bains des préfets et m'a appris à nager. "

«Je me souviens de ce jour-là que trop bien. C'était environ trois mois avant la seconde tâche. C'était une de ces nuits où je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je suis allé dehors pour prendre l'air quand je me suis retrouvé au bord du lac. Cédric m'a trouvé et nous avons commencé à parler, à plaisanter. Il voulait me pousser dans l'eau mais j'ai paniqué et l'ai frappé. J'étais tellement gêné que je n'ai pas osé lui parler pendant environ une semaine. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il m'a fait sortir d'une de mes détentions en disant à mon professeur que les champions étaient tous demandé. "

"Il m'a emmené dans une salle de classe abandonnée où je me suis confiée à lui. Lui disant que j'étais désolé de l'avoir frappé, que j'avais paniqué. Il m'a dit que tout allait bien tant que je lui expliquais le pourquoi de ma panique afin qu'il ne refasse plus l'erreur de la dernière fois. Si tu savais comment j'ai été gêné de lui avouer que je ne savais pas nager et de le dire à Mister Perfect ». Harry ferma les yeux. "Et il était parfait, tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu être."

Edward se sentait comme s'il devait être jaloux, mais en quelque sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver une raison valable de l'être.

"Mais il était gentil et ma dit que je ne devais pas être gêné de quelque chose d'aussi banal que ça", poursuivi Harry. "Cette nuit-là je l'ai rencontré dans le grand escalier et il me conduisit à salle de bain des préfets. Il eut beaucoup de patience pour m'apprendre à nager. Il mettait son bras sous moi pour me faire flotter sur l'eau. La minute suivante, il enleva ses bras et j'ai littéralement coulé à pic, mais il n'a pas tardé à venir me secourir. C'est alors que j'ai reçu mon premier baiser. " Il se lécha les lèvres en se remémorant cet instant.

FLASH BACK :

Cédric Diggory, 17 ans, Poufsouffle, a pris dans sa ligne de mire le jeune Gryffondor de 14 ans, Harry Potter. Harry était trop petit pour un garçon de son âge et trop maigre. "Tu as besoin de te déshabiller, dit-il au jeune garçon. Ils étaient dans la salle de bain des préfets pour enseigner à Harry nagé.

Il remarqua le jeune garçon hésite. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher quoi que ce soit tu sais."

Harry hésita une seconde de plus, puis commença à défaire sa chemise. "Tu n'es pas besoin de me surveillé," essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais échoua misérablement.

«Je suis désolé», répondit Cédric et se détourna. Il était déjà maillot de bain. Il fit couler l'eau dans le bain et attendit patiemment qu'Harry soit prêt.

Il se tourna vers le jeune sorcier qui était à présent assis sur le rebord de la grande baignoire les jambes glissées dans l'eau.

«Tu es prêt?" Il attendit qu'Harry acquiesce. «D'accord, il suffit de te jeter en arrière dans l'eau, Crois-moi, Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver."

Harry hésita, puis suivi ses instructions. Il sentait les mains de Cédric sur son dos et se détendit dans l'eau.

"D'accord, je vais te laisser partir maintenant."

Harry n'était pas d'accord, mais avant d'avoir pu protester, les mains disparurent et il coula sous l'eau. Pas une seconde plus tard, les mains précédemment disparue firent en sorte qu'il refasse surface.

«Est-ce que ça vas?" la voix de Cédric ainsi que ses yeux était empli d'inquiétude. Harry acquiesça, prenant soudain conscience à quel point il aimait l'aîné. Il leva ses yeux d'émeraude dans les yeux gris et se lécha les lèvres devenue tout d'un coup sèche.

Cédric suivi le mouvement de ses yeux. Remarquant lui aussi se soudain attrait pour le plus jeune. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour l'embrasser était de courber la tête dans un angle de 90 degrés et il pourrait sceller les lèvres du plus jeunes avec les siennes. Au lieu de cela, il commença à faire parcourir sa main sur le corps du garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse caresser des joues rosies par un désir évident et partagé. Son pouce essuya les quelques gouttes restantes de son visage.

Il abaissa son visage au niveau de celui du plus jeune, afin de revendiquer ces lèvres douces comme sienne. Un gémissement émanait de sa gorge, alors que leur langue s'unir pour la première fois. Le baiser du garçon étaient maladroits, pressés, comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé avant. C'était sans doute le cas. Toutefois, ça ne rendait le baiser que plus agréable.

L'aîné mit tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baisé, le rendant plus lent et langoureux. Le ralentissement de l'échange rendit le jeune garçon faible, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Cédric resserra amoureusement de ses bras le corps d'Harry le maintenant debout et collé à lui.

Harry était heureux que l'aîné le maintienne en place car il savait que si Cédric le lâchait, il se noierait à coup sûr. La langue du garçon plus âgé qui explorait sa bouche le rendait fou. Sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. Son monde entier était axé sur l'adolescent le tenant. Il voulait, il avait besoin de Cédric pour l'embrasser pour toujours et à jamais.

FIN FLASH BACK !

Puisqu'Harrison revivait ses moments intérieurement Edward le voyait aussi. La bête en-lui criait qu'Harry était à lui et qu'aucune autre personne ne devrait jamais l'embrasser, tandis que l'homme en-lui, était reconnaissant qu'Harrison ait connu au moins un vrai moment de bonheur.

«Il m'a fallu deux mois pour apprendre à nager. Il était tellement fier de moi", poursuivi Harry. La nuit avant la deuxième tâche, lorsque les deux avaient compris ce qu'il faudrait faire et comment ils le feraient, Harry avait été très inquiet car il n'avait toujours pas été en mesure de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider avec la seconde tâche. Cette nuit-là, Cédric lui avait aussi appris à faire un charme de tête-en-bulle, juste au cas où, avait-il dit. Quand ils avaient terminé leur dernier cours de natation, Cédric lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à y faire face.

RE-FLASH BACK :

Harry avait nagé en cercle autour de la baignoire tandis que Cédric était assis sur le bord à regarder. Bien sûr, il n'était pas devenu le nageur le plus rapide mais il s'était beaucoup amélioré. Cédric le tira dans ses bras et l'embrassa profondément. Cédric alla se coucher sur le sol, et positionna Harry sur lui. Leur virilité ce rencontrèrent, ce qui les firent tous deux gémirent de plaisir. L'aîné voulu s'éloigner, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire et l'encercla de ses bras.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Son corps était en feu, en particulier ses régions inférieures. D'une certaine manière, être collé contre Cédric lui faisait se sentir dix fois mieux. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de bouger contre le garçon plus âgé. Son corps se mouvait comme s'il était doté d'un esprit propre, plus fort, plus vite, il en voulait toujours plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin les étoiles et dû briser le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Avait-il demandé en regardant vers le bas dans les yeux du plus vieux.

Cédric souri. "C'est, je crois, ton première orgasme."

Harry avait été un peu gêné quand Cédric lui demander de le toucher, en toute honnêteté, qui lui a appris cela? Pourtant, il avait également été reconnaissant envers Cédric pour lui apprendre ces choses-là.

"Tu sais, je suis très fier de toi", lui dit Cédric. Harry se sentit rougir faisant rire l'ainé. «Je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ce sujet, mais je dois dire que tu es un très bon élève, il le tira vers lui pour lui voler un doux baisé. "Je voulais dire sur le fait que tu es maintenant capable de nager et que tu t'es ouvert à moi." Cédric soupira, peur qu'il allait dire quelque chose de stupide. «Je suppose que je veux juste te dire que Je t'aime." Le regard surpris sur le visage du plus jeune ne passa pas inaperçus. "Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à me retourner ces mots. Je me disait juste que tu devais le savoir."

En effet Harry n'avait pas été en mesure de lui répéter ces mots. Non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les dire. Il voulait juste être sûr que ce sentiment était réellement partagé ne voulant pas vivre un amour illusoire. Au fond de lui, il savait que Cédric était le seul qui méritait son amour, mais lui, le méritait-il ? Cela pris quelques mois pour qu'il lui retourne enfin ces mots d'amour et il n'avait jamais vu Cédric si heureux.

FIN FLASH BACK !

«Il me manque toujours», dit Harry, après un court silence. "Je l'aime toujours."

"C'est toujours difficile de perdre ceux que nous aimons, en particulier un premier amour," Edward parle d'expérience. Bien qu'il ait rompu avec Bella, il avait encore mal de l'avoir perdu. Il tira le jeune sorcier dans une étreinte réconfortante, frottant doucement son dos pour l'apaiser.

Tout à coup, le vampire devint rigide. Repoussant légèrement le sorcier, il ressentit quelque chose aux rôdant alentour, quelque chose de ...

"Quel est le problème?" Demanda Harry inquiet, avant que des bruits familier ce fasse entendre et que trois sorcier inconnu n'apparaissent devant eux.

Deux des sorciers avaient leurs baguettes braquée sur eux. "Par ordre du ministère de la Magie de la Grande Bretagne, nous sommes envoyés pour vous ramener au pays pour votre procès," dit l'un d'eux.

Edward accroupi, prêt à défendre Harry. Ils n'allaient pas les laisser s'en prendre à Harry tant qu'il serait là pour l'aider, il avait son mot à dire à ce sujet.

Edward, ne fait rien, il entendit les pensées d'Harry haut et fort. J'ai besoin de toi, prend soin de CJ pour moi. Edward secoua la tête. Il avait fait une promesse, il prendrait soin d'eux deux. S'il te plaît, fut les seuls mots qu'il put lire par la suite dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il se tourna vers Harry et hocha la tête donnant son consentement. Oui, il prendrait soin de CJ, mais il saurait également trouver un moyen de le sauver.

Les sorciers se saisir de la baguette d'Harry et disparurent une seconde fois avec celui-ci.

A SUIVRE…


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 12**_

Lorsque Harrison disparu, Edward se précipita à la maison. CJ était couché sur le sol, pleurant, tandis qu'Alice se balançait, en disant, «je ne vois pas" encore et encore. Le télépathe pris le bébé et essaya de le calmer mais il lui était impossible dit arriver car l'enfant savait que son père avait disparu.

"Alice", Appela Edward en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

«Je ne vois pas, répétait-elle.

"Alice", Edward essaya de nouveau. «Alice ressaisi toi." Son esprit était chaotique, bien qu'elle ne fut pas en mesure de voir les Aurors enlever Harrison, elle avait vu qu'Edward se précipitait ici pour lui dire que le sorcier avait été emmené. "Ne te blâme pas, tu n'y es pour rien, dit-il afin de la calmer, sachant que sa sœur ressentait un incroyable sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas avoir vu cela plus tôt.

Ne trouvant aucun moyen pour sortir sa sœur de son état de choc, il l'entraîna à la voiture, CJ placé dans le siège-bébé à l'arrière, Alice sur le siège passager avant de monter lui-même et de retourner à Forks à pleine vitesse, ne ralentissant à aucun moment. Il atteint Forks en un temps record et, après avoir pris CJ à bras et sorti Alice de la voiture, il se rendit rapidement à l'intérieur.

«Edward?" Questionna la voix d'Esmée en voyant son fils qui portait CJ, et sa fille suivant seul derrière "Où est Harrison?

"Il est parti, ils l'ont emmené," balbutia Edward en remettant CJ à sa mère. Alice alla directement s'enfermer dans les bras rassurant de son compagnon, tentant toujours de surmonter le choc.

«Qui était-ce?" demanda Esmée, alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de calmer l'enfant qui pleurait à chaude larmes.

"Les Britanniques!" Cria presque Edward. «Ceux ... comment Harrison les appels ... Aurors?" Il voulait briser, détruire quelque chose, tuer quelqu'un même! Ils avaient enlevé son Harrison et il ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire revenir.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, personne ne savait quoi dire, le seul bruit qui était entendu était les erratiques cris du bébé.

"Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire?" demanda Jasper après avoir réussi à calmer et rassurer sa compagne.

"Severus nous a donné une liste de personnes que nous pourrions contacter si quelque chose devait arriver à Harrison," expliqua Esmée tout en ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir un morceau de papier. "Une chose que nous pouvons être certains, c'est qu'ils l'ont ramené en Grande-Bretagne."

"Je vais en Grande-Bretagne», déclara Edward. "Je pense qu'il devrait venir avec moi." Ajouta-t-il en montrant CJ" Dès que nous retrouverons Harrison, il voudra voir son fils le plus vite possible."

Et ce fut réglé, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice iraient en Grande-Bretagne pour trouver Harrison, pendant qu'Esmée et Carlisle allaient surveiller le déroulement des évènements à Forks.

Harry se réveilla. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait été pris car ils avaient dut retraverser le Canada avant de se diriger vers leur destination final. Les Aurors l'avaient à présent ramené en Grande-Bretagne et le gardait enfermé à l'intérieur de l'un des bâtiments de Dumbledore, ne lui donnant aucune explication. Il avait tout essayé pour sortir de là, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Aujourd'hui, il était supposé se lier à quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité.

Quelqu'un avait laissé quelques robes robe pour lui. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre, il y avait trouvé une salle de bains. Il estima donc qu'ils ne le voulaient pas mort ou du moins pas encore. Il alla se laver, puis vêtus l'une des robes de sorcier. Il ne voulait pas de cette demi-liaison mais si cela signifiait sauver CJ, il le ferait. Il espérait juste que son fils allait bien, Edward s'occuperait de lui, n'est-ce pas?

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de garder l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

Une heure plus tard l'un des Aurors, qu'Harry reconnu comme Kingsley de l'Ordre du Phénix, vint le conduire dans une grande salle où les attendaient les Weasley.

«Je suis content de vous revoir, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, leur dit Harry et il les embrassa, il avait toujours eu un faible pour eux. Ils avaient tous deux été l'une des seuls personnes qui avaient été mis sous oubliette par Dumbledore quand ils avaient découvert ce qu'il vivait à Privet Drive.

«Harry, je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi," répondu Madame Weasley. Elle le considérait comme son plus jeune fils, et ça depuis qu'elle avait vu Harry avant leur deuxième année. Elle espérait que ce lien serait bon pour Harry. Elle savait qu'Harry était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants en vie. Espérons que le lien l'aide à contrôler sa magie, pensa-t-elle. Dumbledore lui avait tout dit sur la façon dont Harry avait été blessé, puis avait fui le pays après son rétablissement. Sa magie était instable aujourd'hui, trop puissante pour qu'il puisse en avoir le contrôle et pourrait être un danger pour lui et toutes les personnes qui l'entourent. Ils avaient eu de la chance de l'avoir rattrapé avant qu'il ne se soit tué. Elle espérait juste qu'elle faisait le bon choix en acceptant ça.

"Je suis désolé pour ce que Dumbledore vous a fait», leur dit Harry, mais n'alla pas plus loin dans ses dires.

Il se dirigea vers ses ex-meilleurs amis. "Je ne m'attendait vraiment pas à vous voir ici, leur dit-il sincèrement.

«Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix," Railla Ron.

Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Remus Lupin, attristé de voir que Dumbledore l'avait prévenu lui aussi. Il l'embrassa, mais ne dit rien. Puis il vit Rogue et Dumbledore. Avec un air déterminé, il se dirigea vers eux.

"Je suppose que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, dit-il à Dumbledore.

«Surveillez votre langage, Potter" le réprimanda Rogue. Pour éviter que Dumbledore ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, ils avaient convenu d'agir l'un envers l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient toujours détesté.

"Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle Rogue, répondit Harry.

«Allons, allons, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous chamailler." La lueur de malice qui illuminait d'habitude les yeux du Directeur avait été remplacée par de la malveillance à l'état pure. Pas besoin de lui dire de ce méfié dix fois plus de ce vieux citronné. "Je suis heureux que tu sois parmi nous Harry,» poursuivi Dumbledore.

«Comme si j'avais eu le choix," répondu Harry. "Vous saviez que je pouvais rester en Amérique, et puis vous n'aviez pas à vous soucier tant que ça de moi du risque que je perdre le contrôle de ma magie ou qu'elle ne s'épuise." Harry essayait de lui lancer appât, en espérant obtenir des aveux du Directeur.

«Allons, allons, Harry. Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser blesser ces personnes, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas une seule fois durant l'année que j'ai passé en Amérique je n'ai blessé quelqu'un."

«En es-tu certain?"

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécir, mais il ne répondit pas. «Finissons-en simplement avec tous cela."

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer, Harry sentit sa magie augmenter subitement. Il contemplait sa magie laissée hors de contrôle mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas nuire à tous ces gens, même si elles ne s'étaient pas gênées de le blesser lui dans le passé. Il ferma les yeux essayant de contrôler sa magie. Quelqu'un agrippa son épaule mais fut repoussé par sa magie, il ne sans soucia guère.

"Nous ne sommes pas capables de le lier si nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher de lui," entendit-il dire et pendant une seconde, il en fut reconnaissant. C'était comme si sa magie tentait une fois de plus de le protéger.

"Nous devrons attendre jusqu'à demain. Il va recevoir son héritage d'ici là et alors nous pourrons le lier."

Rogue l'amena dans sa chambre quand tout le monde conclu que c'était pour le mieux. Ils devaient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il eût reçu son plein potentiel magique.

"Prenez, ceci devrait soulager la douleur," dit Rogue à Harry en posant un flacon sur la table de nuit dans la chambre d'Harry.

Harry s'agenouilla sur le plancher; sa magie essayait de sortir. Il reprit tout de son contrôle et envoya sa magie dans les murs et sol de la maison pour qu'elle atteigne la terre. Harry ne se rendit même pas compte quand ont ramassa du plancher et qu'on le posa sur le lit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour ouvrir les yeux. Une fois qu'il eux totalement repris ses esprits, celui-ci réalisa qu'il avait été placé sur le lit, il prit alors la fiole de potion que Rogue lui avait donné avant de partir.

Il avala rapidement son contenu et grimaça au goût amer. Il vint à l'esprit d'Harry qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce quand il frôla le corps de quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui. Il fit rapidement un demi-tour faisant face à ...

«Edward?" il se calma quand il reconnut la personne, ou le vampire, en face de lui.

Edward hocha la tête, l'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux. «Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien," répondit Harry. «Ce sera mon anniversaire demain. Je vais gagner mon plein potentiel alors. Ma magie est en sommeil jusque-là, toucher mon corps pour l'instant fait réagir mes pouvoirs."

"C'est ce qui explique les chocs que j'ai reçu quand je t'ai touché." Observa Edward.

"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais les ressentir, " Harry soupira et se détendit maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

«Je suis venu pour te sauver, si Edward pouvait rougir, il rougirait et pas qu'un peu, surtout après avoir vu le magnifique sourire d'Harrison.

"Je ne peux pas partir, répondit-il. «Les lieux m'empêcher de transplaner mais je comprends que tu sois venu ici."

"Je t'ai promis que je resterai avec toi pendant tout le processus," lui rappela Edward.

Harry ne pouvaient que hocher la tête. Il remercia le vampire d'avoir tenu sa promesse, il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, sachant à quel point le processus serait long et douloureux. "Mais quand ils reviennent, tu devras partir."

Edward lui donna un léger signe de tête et laissa le sorcier se collé contre lui.

En fermant les yeux, Harry demanda «Comment va CJ?"

"Il va très bien, mais son père lui manque." Harry regarda le vampire et lui fit un léger sourire. "Je te le promets" le vampire répondu à sa question non posée.

"Je devrai rester, quand Harry hésita, Edward continua. "Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain. Je veillerai sur toi ce soir."

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

Edward se rapproche du sorcier et l'enlaça pendant qu'il dormait. Avant qu'Harrison ne sois emmené par les Aurors, il lui avait fait une promesse. Il veillerait sur CJ et le garderait en sécurité. Il avait tenu sa promesse, CJ était venu avec lui en Grande-Bretagne, et maintenant que le bébé était en sécurité avec sa famille, il pouvait s'occuper d'Harrison.

Les Cullen avaient essayé d'entrer en contact avec Severus Rogue et Madame Pomfresh, mais aucun des deux n'avait pu leur dire quoique ce soit. Ses frères et sœurs gardaient CJ ici en Grande-Bretagne où ils avaient trouvé une famille qui pourrait les aider. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait reçu un appel par cheminette de Severus Rogue, lui confirmant qu'Harry était, en effet, en Angleterre, mais il ne savait pas encore où. Il lui ferait savoir dès que possible.

Un autre jour ou deux plus tard, ils avaient trouvé le lieu où ils détenaient Harrison. Grâce à son aptitude à lire les esprits, il avait été en mesure de déterminer l'emplacement exact d'Harrison, et avec sa vitesse vampire et sa force, Edward avait pu entrer dans la chambre du jeune sorcier et fit sa rencontre avec Rogue.

Ses yeux s'étaient verrouillés sur ceux Rogue et pour la première fois, il avait pu lire dans les pensées du plus âgé. Prends soin de lui, pensait-il. Car moi je ne peux pas. Le sorcier au regard onix et le vampire avait une chose en commun: ils ne voulaient pas de cette vie pour Harrison. Edward avait hoché la tête et attendit que le sorcier quitte la chambre avant de se mettre à genoux auprès d'Harrison.

Edward avait vu la distance que le sorcier avait mise entre lui et Harrison, mais il était en mesure de prendre le jeune homme et de le placer sur le lit où il serait plus à l'aise. Bien qu'Edward ne voulait pas rester éloigné du jeune sorcier, il avait peur de le blessé et il subissait déjà tant de douleur, il ne pouvait pas le quitter. Il se redressa et attira Harrison à lui.

Il fut heureux que la potion ait agit aussi rapidement, Harrison ne ressentait plus la douleur maintenant. Il serra la forme endormie près de lui. Il avait besoin de savoir Harrison encore en vie. La peur s'était emparée de son cœur quand il avait vu disparaître Harrison avec les trois autres sorciers. La seule chose qui l'avait fait garder les pieds sur terre était ce petit garçon qu'Harrison avait confié à ses soins.

Ses sentiments pour Harrison avaient rapidement changé de l'amitié à quelque chose de plus fort. Lorsque Harrison avait touché sa joue au Canada, il avait eu l'impression d'être en feu. Son cœur qui pourtant ne battait plus avait sauté dans sa poitrine. Du sang avait commencé à pulsation dans ses veines. Tout cela à cause de ce simple toucher.

La seule chose qu'il avait faite en présence de Bella était de se contrôler. Son sang avait été si écrasant qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus tenir et de la tuer. Bien qu'il ait eu des réactions similaires avec Bella, il ça avait toujours été son sang qui avait provoqué ces réactions, et jamais un simple toucher.

Harrison n'avait pas l'odeur d'un casse-croûte pour lui. Son sang sentait comme la terre, le lys, la forêt et l'océan. Il avait fait ressortir son côté protecteur et non celui du chasseur guettant sa proie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'envie de lui faire du mal. Il préférait mourir que de tuer des êtres humains.

Harrison se réveilla à plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée avec en hurlant. Sa magie crépitait dans l'air avant qu'il ne se mette à l'envoyer à chaque fois dans la terre. Lorsque sa magie était une fois de plus sous contrôle, il tombait de nouveau direct dans le sommeil, pour le processus était plutôt épuisant.

A minuit exactement Harrison se réveilla en criant à plein poumon. Sa magie pulsait tout autour de lui se répercutant sur Edouard, le lit, l'armoire et les murs. Tous ce qu'Edward pouvait faire étaient de se tenir le plus près possible du jeune sorcier afin de le soutenir dans cette dure épreuve.

Une douce lumière dorée entoura le corps du sorcier. Pendant tout ce temps Harrison criait à en perdre la voix. La douleur était atroce. C'était comme si ses os se brisaient et se réparaient. Sa magie poussait contre sa chair, essayant de sortir, mais seulement pour se réinstallé ensuite plus puissante.

Il n'avait jamais senti une telle douleur auparavant. Même le sortilège Doloris n'était pas aussi horrible. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur et la potion ne changeait rien à sa souffrance. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Ne se préoccupant nullement du fait d'être gêné alors qu'il se montrait en pleine faiblesse face au vampire.

Il fallut quatre heures avant que les cris du sorcier ne s'estompent. Pendant tout ce temps Edward était resté à proximité, en espérant que sa présence puisse soulager la douleur, même un peu. Harrison avait fermé les yeux et pour la première fois Edward avait réellement apprécié ses capacités vampiriques. Il avait eu peur que le cœur d'Harrison ne cesse de battre, mais seulement avec son audition renforcée il pouvait entendre le léger battement émit par le cœur du plus jeune.

Harry gémit en ouvrant les yeux, qui atterrir sur la personne au-dessous de lui. Après quelque seconde à dévisager son partenaire de lit. Cédric? - Fut sa première pensée, mais la première chose qu'il dit fut «Edward?"

«Comment te sens-tu?" Demanda-t-il légèrement déçu que la première pensée d'Harrison fût pour son amant mort.

"Je vais bien," répondit Harry. "Je ne suis pas mort, j'ai juste un peu mal."

Edward, tu ferais mieux de partir, la pensée était forte et clair pour le vampire et il savait que Rogue n'allait surement pas tarder. "Je dois y aller,» dit-il à Harrison.

Edward se retira et Harry acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas encore beaucoup bouger, ses membres semblaient peser une tonne. Le vampire était parti avant qu'Harry puisse répondre oralement.

La porte s'ouvrit et un instant plus tard, un flacon était pressé contre sa bouche. "Buvez ça Potter, « l'enchevêtrement qu'il entendu dans la voix du maître des potions lui signala que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la chambre avec eux.

Il avala la potion amère, au moins autant qu'il le pouvait. «Il devrait être remis sur pied dans quelques heures," dit le maître des potions à l'autre personne dans la pièce. Un instant plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit et il fut une fois de plus seul dans la chambre. Pas même Edward n'était de retour ...

A SUIVRE…


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Quelques heures plus tard Harry, une fois de plus, se retrouva dans la grande salle, entouré de ses vieux amis, prêts à être lié à Percy Weasley comme il s'était avéré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient cru bon de choisir Percy pour ce fichu lien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait penser était que Percy avait sans doute fait un marché avec le Directeur.

Du regard, Harry fit le tour de la salle. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait l'horreur de ce qui lui arrivait? Il était sur le point d'être placé dans une demi-liaison. Quelque chose qui était devenu illégale depuis des décennies, mais personne ne semblait se soucier de ce fait, sans compter la «demi-vie» qu'il vivrait pour le reste de sa misérable existence. Il n'avait vraiment pas un avenir radieux devant lui. Non seulement il serait dépendant de Percy Weasley et ne serait jamais en mesure de le quitter, mais en plus il ressentirait un besoin inconditionnel d'être à ses côtés. Sa vie et sa magie ne serait plus à lui-même mais à Percy.

"Donc, le moment est venu n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il dans le silence, les yeux braqué sur les Weasley. «Vous préférez me forcer avec ce demi-lien plutôt que de me faire confiance?"

«C'est pour le mieux, Harry. Tu n'es pas seulement un danger pour toi-même mais aussi pour ceux qui t'aiment," dit Madame Weasley, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils cadet entrer dans ce demi-lien, mais Dumbledore lui avait certifié que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Harry. "Dites-moi donc, pourquoi j'ai passé près d'un an en Amérique et n'ai jamais tué personne?" Les mots résonnaient dans la salle. «Je n'ai jamais blessé personne, mais vous, vous semblez tous d'accord pour m'en faire, du mal."

"Nous ne faisons pas cela pour te blesser, Harry," continua Madame Weasley. "Nous faisons cela pour t'on bien."

"Oui, même si tu as tourné le dos à tes meilleurs amis, marmonna Ron, mais Harry l'avait entendu.

«Je me souviens que c'était vous qui m'avez tourné le dos quand je vous ai avoué que j'étais gay," un sursaut fut entendue dans toute la pièce, mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas. «Pourtant, vous êtes impatient de me lier à votre frère», ses yeux se rétrécir. "Ne vous ont-ils pas expliqué ce qui doit être fait pour établir ce lien et s'assurer qu'il reste fort?" Le silence lui affirma que non. "Il vas devoir m'enculer."

"Quoi?" Un grand cri se fit entendre à côté d'Harry. Très en colère Percy s'avança vers Harry. «Que dis-tu?"

Harry eu la grâce de ne pas sourire, mais putain qu'il le voulait. «Ce cher Directeur ne te la pas dit?" demanda-t-il innocemment, il savait que Dumbledore ne leur auvait dévoilé que le strict minimum. «Nous devrons avoir des relations sexuelles, au moins tous les mois, pour maintenir le lien solide.  
«Je n'ai jamais signé pour ça," la voix de Percy était scandalisé.

«SILENCE», la voix de Dumbledore fut entendue dans toute la pièce. "Percy, il essaie seulement de vous faire changer d'avis pour le lien."

Harry bouillonnait de l'intérieur, comment ose-t-il lui mentir? Depuis quand tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du Directeur n'étaient plus que mensonges?

"Maintenant, commençons. Severus, les potions s'il vous plaît."

Rogue se dirigea vers Dumbledore avec deux flacons dans ses mains. Le Directeur saisi la main d'Harry, l'entailla et laissa tomber le sang dans l'un des flacons ensuite répéta le geste avec Percy.

Ils attendirent que la potion d'Harry passe du rouge au blanc, et que celle de Percy passe de rouge au bleu avant de continuer le Rituel de liaison.

"Il ne peut pas aller jusqu'au bout de ce lien," S'exclama Rogue en cachant subtilement un rictus amusé. "Il a déjà donné son sang."

"Pour qui?" la voix de Dumbledore était clairement emplie de colère.

Cédric? Pensa Harry. C'était la seule possibilité, n'est-ce pas?

"Je ne sais pas, Monsieur le Directeur," dit sincèrement Rogue. "Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas l'obligé à faire ce rituel car il est déjà lié par le sang, la magie et l'âme à quelqu'un d'autre." Rogue n'avait jamais été autant soulagée d'apprendre cela. Il senti quelqu'un essayer de forcer ses boucliers d'Occlumancie et pendant un instant eu peur que ce soit le Directeur. Quand il réalisa que c'était le vampire, il les réduisit. Si tu es là pour m'emmener avec toi fait le maintenant. Les lieux sont moins sécurisés pour l'instant.

"…Ensuite, nous lierons sa magie», dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif; contraindre sa magie voudrait dire qu'Harry ne pourrait plus du tout avoir accès à sa magie... Il deviendrait un Cracmol. Il était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais un bruit sourd retenti, et trois êtres se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Avant que les sorciers ne n'ai eu le temps s'emparer de leurs baguettes, ils étaient arrivés au côté d'Harry et ils déguerpir avec lui tout aussi vite à vitesse vampirique.

Harry reconnu les bras familiers autour de lui et ne put retenir un cri de joie. Edward était venu pour le sauver. Ses bras étaient serrés autour du cou du vampire, de peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, peur que ce ne soit que son esprit qui lui joue un tour et qu'en réalité il était toujours dans cette salle. Ce n'est que lorsque le vampire ralenti qu'il réalisa qu'Edward était toujours là avec lui et qu'il n'était pas venue seul. Jasper et Emmett étaient là aussi et il se rendit compte de la raison pour laquelle Edward n'était pas rentré, il était allé chercher Jasper et Emmett en renfort.

"Nous allons t'emmener dans un endroit sûr», murmura Edward à son oreille. Il ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête, les émotions commençaient à le submerger. Il sentit des vagues calmantes envoyer par Jasper et l'en remercia. Il ne voulait pas que ses émotions altèrent sa magie et lui fasse perdre le contrôle de sa magie à présent bien plus élevée.

Harry se demandait où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnut la maison devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. »Severus nous a donné une liste des sorciers qui pourrait nous aider», expliqua Edward avant qu'Harry ne soit tiré dans l'étreinte de Madame Diggory.

«Harry, tu nous as manqué», dit-elle en l'enlaçant presque jusqu'à l'étouffement. «Vien, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend."

Harry fut poussé à l'intérieur de la salle de séjour et sourit quand il vu son CJ jouer avec Monsieur Diggory "Qu'il est bon de te revoir Harry, dit-il en lui serrant la main, puis lui mis CJ dans ses bras.

"Et vous aussi, Monsieur Diggory," répondit Harry avant d'étreindre CJ contre sa poitrine. "Comme tu m'a manqué mon petit chéri, il embrassa son petit trésor et s'enivra de son odeur si familière en le cajolant. Comme il lui avait manqué.

"Dada", déclara CJ heureux, il saisit une poignée de la chemise de son père n'étant pas prêt de le laisser s'en aller à nouveau, ni maintenant, ni jamais. "Dada, disparu."

"Oui, man ange, je n'étais pas là mais je suis de retour", sourit-il à son fils, en l'enlaçant une fois de plus avant de s'asseoir. "As-tu passé un bon moment avec tes grands-parents?"

Au moment où il s'assit sur le canapé avec CJ se balançant sur ses genoux, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Pas un instant plus tard, une forme se matérialisa devant lui et une paire très familière d'yeux gris regardèrent dans les siens. "Cédric?" il reprit sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eue conscience de bloquer et fut récompensé par un sourire. "Comment?"

«Je ne suis ici que pour quelques instants, répondit-il. «Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon amour." Il s'assit à côté de son mari et lui sourit. Même s'il était mort depuis plus de deux ans, il était encore plus grand que son mari. «Tu as bien élevé notre fils." Il souriait à l'enfant sur les genoux de son mari.

"CJ" Harry se tourna vers son fils. «Il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter, souligna-t-il en montrant Cédric. «C'est ton père."

"Dada", déclara CJ heureux et se colla à Harry.

Harry sourit à nouveau. "Oui, je suis ton dada, mais Cédric est ton père aussi, « il savait que peut-être CJ était trop jeune pour le comprendre, mais il ressenti le besoin qu'avait fils de savoir qui était son autre père. Il se retourna pour faire face à Cédric à nouveau. «C'est Cédric James Diggory." Il avait besoin de faire savoir à Cédric qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur promesse. «Je l'ai nommé d'après toi et ..." commença Harry, mais Cédric l'interrompu.

«Et de ton père. Tu as toujours voulu appeler ton premier enfant comme ton père ..." Une larme dévala le visage d'Harry et Cédric l'effaça rapidement.

«Je l'ai raccourcis, je ne pouvais pas entendre ton nom sans pleurer ..." admit-il, en se souvenant du moment où il avait nommé CJ. Quand l'enfant l'avait fixé de ces yeux gris qui lui rappelait tant ceux de Cédric, il ne pouvait pas trouver un meilleur prénom pour lui. "Bienvenue dans le monde, Cédric James Diggory, avait-il dit et se mit ensuite à pleurer. Quand on lui avait demandé quel nom portait son fils, il leur disait, mais dû se battre pour retenir ses larmes à chaque fois alors il décida de le raccourcir. Il n'était pas capable de dire "Ced", voire "Ric" sans que ses larmes ne déferlent alors il l'avait réduit à «CJ», il avait toujours aimer ce petit surnom.

«Je sais, j'ai gardé un œil sur toi», admis Cédric. Il avait aimé le nom que son mari avait choisi pour leur unique enfant. «Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai jamais." Il donna à Harry un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. "Je serai toujours avec toi, promit-il. "Rappel-tant à jamais."

Harry voulais lui demander comment il était possible qu'il soit là, mais tout ce qu'il pût dire fut: "Comment?

«Je ne suis pas sûr", répondit Cédric. «Je sais qu'il y a ce vieux mythe qui dit que ceux qui atteigne leur pleine puissance se voit recevoir une récompense spéciale. La seule chose que tu as le plus besoin ou la personne que tu as le plus envie de revoir viendra à ton anniversaire pour quelques instants. Tu avais besoin que notre fils face m'a connaissance et bien ton souhait c'est exhaussé." Il retraça la joue d'Harry avec sa main comme s'il voulait la mémoriser. «Je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe ce que tu décideras," il donnait sa permission à Harry pour trouver l'amour à nouveau, bien que le jeune homme ne le comprenais pas sur le moment. Mais il le saurait le moment venu.

«Je t'aime», répondit Harry.

Cédric offrit à Harry son plus beau sourire avant de se tourner vers son fils et lui donna un baiser sur le front. «Je me réjouis de te voir grandir, bonhomme, « il avait utilisé le surnom que son mari avaient donné à leur fils sachant qu'ainsi il obtiendrait une réaction de lui. "Prend soin de ton dada pour moi."

"Dada", dit CJ heureux une fois de plus.

Cédric se leva et se dirigea vers ses parents, qui avaient observé la scène intime en silence. «Maman, papa, dit-il ne trouvant pas d'autres mots. Il leur en était tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui quand il était vivant et également parce qu'ils avaient pris soin d'Harry et CJ pour lui après sa mort.

Il avait vu Harry il y a plus d'un an quand celui-ci était arrivé avec un ventre énorme, prêt à dévoiler l'existence de leur fils. Il avait expliqué que Cédric et lui avait été amoureux, maris à leurs propres yeux et qu'ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble et son ventre énorme était un rappel de cette nuit. Il avait demandé s'il pouvait donner naissance à leur enfant, leur petit-fils, et leur avait demandé s'ils étaient prêts à l'élever s'il était capable de finir ses études à Poudlard. Ses parents avaient accueilli son mari à bras ouverts et s'était avec bonheur qu'ils accueilleraient leur petit fils, CJ.

Il embrassa ses parents. Tous trois sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. «Merci», murmura Cédric à leurs oreilles seulement assez fort pour qu'eux (et le vampire) entende. Sa mère sanglotait dans son cou et il lui fit un sourire encourageant, lui faire savoir qu'il ne la quitterait jamais tout comme il ne quitterait jamais Harry et leur fils.

Il se dirigea vers le vampire, qui s'était arrêté à l'encadrement de la porte. Ne voulant pas empiéter, mais ne voulant pas laisser Harry. "Il n'était pas prêt avant", déclara-t-il de façon à ce que seul le vampire entende. "Il l'est maintenant."

Edward lui fit un léger signe de tête. Sachant qu'il tiendrait compte des conseils et fut reconnaissant qu'il lui donne sa permission.

Cédric se retourna vers son mari une fois de plus et sourit avant de lentement disparaitre.

Harry regarda l'endroit maintenant vide où son mari s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Il se tourna vers CJ et l'embrassa, sanglotant silencieusement dans les cheveux de son fils. Les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il avait maintenues pendant ses dernières années s'était enfin ouverte.

Edward envisagea de laisser seul un moment Harry avec son fils, mais la douleur d'Harry l'appelait et il se retrouva assis à côté ses côtés avec sa main posée sur le dos du jeune sorcier avant qu'il ne sans rende compte.

La tête d'Harry fit un bond, les yeux bloqués sur le vampire puis d'autres sanglots s'échappèrent de son corps et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou D'Edward avec CJ entre eux.

Edward frotta le dos du plus jeune, il espérait le réconforter. Les pensées D'Harry étaient à présent trop confuses. Les images de son temps avec Cédric défilaient telle la balle d'un révolver dans son esprit, la première fois que CJ fut gravement malade, la trahison de ses amis, la trahison de Dumbledore. Tout défilait en lui tel un clip que l'on passe en boucle. S'il le pouvait, il enverrait tout ce mal loin de lui.

Jasper et Emmett, qui était partit dépisté la zone, veillant à ce qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivies, entraient dans le salon alors qu'Harry se calmait. Il s'éloigna du vampire et hocha la tête avec reconnaissance avant de retomber dans le canapé.

Edward tendu la main et essuya les larmes de ses joues, pour lui faire savoir, par ce petit geste, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était là.

"Il y a encore des choses dont je dois te parler," commença Harry quand il se tourna vers Edward. «Mais nous devons d'abord nous concentrer sur Dumbledore et trouver un moyen pour moi de sortir de ce pétrin ...» Il fut interrompu par la sonnette. Pas un instant plus tard, Rogue entra dans leur champ de vision.

"Merci Merlin, vous êtes tous là", ses paroles avaient été murmurée, Bien sûr il le nierait fermement si on lui demandait, mais il avait été un peu inquiet au sujet du jeune sorcier. «Dumbledore a ordonné à chacun de partir à ta recherche. Dit-il, "Il a convaincu tout le monde qu'il fallait absolument te lier magiquement, maintenant que tu ne peux pas à nouveau te lier par le sang."

"OK, à qui tu es lié?" demanda Emmett. Lui et ses frères avaient entendu ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

"Je ne sais pas," admis Harry. "Je suppose que c'est Cédric parce qu'il est le seul ..." il s'arrêta, un peu embarrassé en particulier avec Emmett pas loin.

«Je me fous d'avec qui tu es lié Harry, tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à faire ce demi-lien, la magie des sorciers est spécifique. Un lien de vie c'est pour toujours. Personne ne peut interférer. Cela signifie aussi que tu ne peux pas être lié une seconde fois.

"Comment peut-on les convaincre? Harry changea de sujet. "Les années précédente, les Weasley ont toujours essayé de m'aider. Je doute qu'ils me force dans un demi-lien particulièrement avec leur fils."

"Il s'avère que le lien avec Percy était juste une couverture," Dit Rogue. "Avec Percy en tant que partenaire dominent, il aurait un contrôle total de ta magie. Il donnerait toute la magie supplémentaire à Dumbledore pour un bon prix."

"Alors, pourquoi passer par toutes ces manigances? Demanda Harry confus. Pourquoi Dumbledore le force dans un demi-lien avec Percy seulement pour obtenir lui-même par la suite sa magie? Pourquoi ne pas se lier à lui tout de suite?

"Dumbledore est ton tuteur," Rogue dû s'arrêter car il fut interrompu par un hurlement d'Harry. «Il a fait signer à vos proches des documents pour qu'ils lui cèdent votre tutelle. Cela aurait été illégal pour lui de se lier à vous alors qu'il est maintenant votre tuteur."

Le monde d'Harry commença à tourner. Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait passé une autre année sous les ordres de Dumbledore. "Il me tueraient pour obtenir ma magie?" réalisa-t-il soudainement. "Est-ce que tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est d'être le sorcier le plus puissant?"

Une chouette entra dans la chambre, et atterrit sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il prit la lettre et la lut. "Ça vient de Gringotts. On m'a donné un contrôle total sur mes fonds."

"Tu ferais mieux de partir, tout de suite,» dit Snape. "Avant que Dumbledore puisse faire quelque chose pour t'empêcher d'obtenir ton argent."

Harry hocha la tête et confia CJ à Madame Diggory. «Je serai de retour très très vite mon chéri, lui dit-il avant de placer un baiser sur son front et de sortir en compagnie d'Edward, Jasper et Emmett les suivants à distance.

A SUIVRE…


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 14**_

Harry et Edward entrèrent dans Gringotts la Banque des sorciers et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. "Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, je voudrai voir mes voûtes."

«M. Potter, bien sûr," dit le greffier. "S'il vous plaît, attendez ici pendant que je demande à l'un de nos employer de s'occuper de vous."

Pas cinq minutes plus tard, un gobelin les mena jusqu'aux voûtes d'Harry. "Vous avez 14 voûtes au nom des Potter, 5 voûtes au nom des Black dont l'une a été ouverte au nom d'Harry James Potter Diggory, « informa le gobelin.

"Puis-je vider toutes les voûtes et placer leur contenu dans une autre?" Demanda Harry, un plan se formant déjà dans son esprit.

"Oui, c'est possible", répondu le gobelin. "Ceci est une liste de tous les contenus de vos voûtes à l'exception de celui de Potter-Diggory, c'est un coffre privé et nous n'avons pas de liste de son contenu."

Harry scanna les listes et dû retenir un soupir. Il savait qu'il était riche, mais jamais à ce point-là. "Ok, toute les voûtes des Potter et des Black, je veux les transférer dans un autre coffre-fort à un nom différent."

«D'accord, ce nom serait?"

"Harrison Diggory, répondu Harry. "Et je veux autorisé l'accès à ce coffre à" Cédric James Diggory, pensant qu'il valait mieux donner à son fils plein droit sur son héritage. "Et Edward ..." Harry regarda Edward.

"Mason," dit vite Edward.

"Edward Cullen Mason."

"Très bien, je veillerai à ce que ce soit fait."

«Pouvez-vous le faire dès que possible et aussi vite que possible?"

«Bien sûr." Ils arrivèrent à la voûte d'Harry James Potter-Diggory. "Seul Harry James Potter-Diggory peut entrer, « annonça le gobelin avant d'ouvrir le coffre-fort.

Harry acquiesça à Edward, lui faisant savoir qu'il serait en parfaite sécurité puis entra à l'intérieur, la porte se referma automatiquement derrière lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au alentour et une minute plus tard, une image virtuelle de son ex-professeur de potions apparut.

"Bienvenue Harry, « dit l'image virtuelle. "Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions et je tacherais de répondre à toute. Je sais que tu peux être un gosse impatient parfois, mais il est impératif que tu m'écoutes attentivement."

«Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix," murmura Harry.

"Bien avant de devenir un mangemort, j'étais très ami avec ta mère. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, ce qui fait que ton père devint jaloux. Il fit alors de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer. Ma relation avec ta mère se termina rapidement, quand je l'ai appelé Sang de Bourbe, comme tu l'as vu dans mes souvenirs. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. C'était sorti involontairement, sous le coup de la colère. J'ai essayé de lui présenter des excuses, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Puis il y eu l'incident avec Black qui avait essaie de me tuer. "

"J'étais tellement en colère contre tout le monde. J'ai pensé que Voldemort était la réponse à mes problèmes. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes un mois après avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que j'informe le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la prophétie et qu'il décide que tu étais celui qui allait le vaincre. Je lui ai demandé d'épargner ta mère mais il n'en a eu que faire. Il l'a tout de même tué.

"Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je suis allé voir Dumbledore, en espérant qu'il pourrait m'aider à corriger mes erreurs. Mais cela m'a coûté plus cher que ce que j'imaginais."

«J'ai toujours su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait un jour de retour. Je savais aussi qu'il serait de retour lorsque tu viendrais à Poudlard. Dès que je t'ai vu entrer dans la grande salle, je savais qui tu étais. Ce n'était pas à cause de la ressemblance avec ton père, mais plus tes yeux, Les yeux de Lily, ils m'ont rappelé ce que j'avais fait »

"Le moment où nos regards se croisèrent et où tu avais touché ta cicatrice, je savais que j'avais raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait cette année. J'ai mis mon plan à exécution et fait en sorte de m'acharner sur toi à chaque fois qu'un moment se présentait. Les enfants de mangemort partageaient la plupart des cours avec toi et si elles avaient signalé à leurs parents que je t'aidais, je serais mort à la second où le Seigneur des Ténèbres refaisait son apparition et, si tel était le cas, je ne n'aurais pas été capable d'être là pour te protégez. "

"Le moment où j'ai découvert que Lily était morte, je me suis promis que je ferais tous pour te protéger, car je savais que c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu."

"Je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas un incompétent comme je l'avais toujours pensé, mais chaque année tu as passé à Poudlard t'ont aidée à te former. Le Directeur aurait pu détruire la pierre et ne jamais la prendre à Poudlard, Fumseck aurait pu te sauver du basilic. Tu m'avais dit que toi et Miss Granger aviez utilisé un retourneur de temps afin de revenir en arrière pour sauver Black sur l'ordre du Directeur ... encore une fois, il aurait pu le faire lui-même. Il aurait pu annuler ton contrat magique pour le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers et pourtant il ne l'a pas fait. "

"Tu dois comprendre que tout ce qui t'est arrivé à Poudlard a été mis en scène pour t'entrainer. Le Directeur aurait pu mettre un terme à cela, mais il ne l'a jamais fait, essayant toujours de te pousser jusqu'à tes derniers retranchement."

"Ta cinquième année a été la plus dure, personne ne te croyais et tu as réalisé que Dumbledore n'avait pas tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur et qu'en plus tu étais enceinte. Durant cette année tu as démontré plus de courage pendant toute les autres réunie. Je suis content, tu fais vraiment la fierté de tes parents. "

"Bien sûr, rien de cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver à toi ou à n'importe quel autre enfant, mais ça a été le cas et je suis fier de la façon dont tu t'en es tiré à chaque fois." L'image virtuelle secoua la tête. "Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu as vécu durant ces cinq années à Poudlard."

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il savait que l'image virtuelle ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Tu sais sans doute que j'étais un espion de Dumbledore se faisant passer pour un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que depuis que tu étais en quatrième année, j'ai commencé à espionner les deux. J'ai rassemblé autant d'informations que je le pouvais sur leurs plans, j'ai découvert que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un seul but ultime. Te tuer pour qu'il puisse gouverner le monde »

"Tu es familier avec la Marque des Ténèbres, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôles ses Mangemorts à travers elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Mangemort avait un lien particulier dans lequel il leur volait leur magie par celle-ci."

«J'ai découvert que le directeur possède un lien similaire avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Afin d'adhérer à l'Ordre, vous devez signer un contrat avec votre sang et vous ferez partie de l'Ordre à jamais. Par une simple signature nous avons donné le contrôle de notre magie à Dumbledore, Que nous le voulions ou pas. La seule façon d'être libéré de ce contrat est que le titulaire du contrat donc Dumbledore ou celui qui a signé meurt. "

"Le Directeur était confiant, il faudrait des années pour te former dans le but de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais comme toujours Harry Potter est têtu et le tua bien avant que ce qui était prévu. Le Directeur n'avait pas compté sur ce petit fait, et dû alors réajuster ses plans.

"En fait, il voulait te faire rejoindre l'Ordre quand tu aurais atteint tes 16 ou 17 ans pour qu'il puisse puiser dans ta magie quand il le désirait. Je crois même qu'il aurait utilisé ta propre magie pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même et ainsi s'octroyer toute la gloire."

"Quand tu avais trouvé un moyen de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il dû en venir avec un plan différent. Tu es au courant qu'il avait ordonné à Poppy et moi-même de te placer dans un coma magique. Pendant ce temps, il cherchait un quelconque sort qui t'aurai fait renoncer à ta magie et pour se l'octroyer, mais encore une fois tu t'es enfui et as ruiné ses plans.

"Il dû recourir à un plan différent et constata que la première chose qu'il avait à faire était de devenir ton tuteur légal de sorte à être en mesure de contrôler toutes tes actions. Après cela, il fallait trouver quelqu'un prêt à se lier à toi grâce au rituel de demi-lien. Comme tu le sais maintenant, il a choisi de Percy Weasley.

"Percy avait travaillé avec lui depuis qu'il était devenu préfet et a émis ses exigences en échange de sa coopération. Une fois qu'il aurait été payé, Percy donnerait ta magie à Dumbledore, et cet argent évidement c'était le tien en son intégralité. J'espère que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que tu serais mort durant le processus. "

«Je ne te dis pas tous cela pour que tu puisse aller tuer Dumbledore ou faire n'importe lequel de tes folles cascades Gryffondoriennes. Je pensais que tu devais savoir pourquoi tu étais pourchassé à nouveau. Je ne suis jamais soucié de savoir si tu pouvais tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non, Je voulais simplement tu restes toujours en sécurité. Je tenais à te protéger du mieux que je le pouvais pour ta mère, pour Lily, même si je n'ai pas pu la protéger, je n'ai pas tous perdu d'elle car toi tu es en vie, tu es la dernière chose qui me rattache au souvenir de ma douce Lily. "

Harry pouvait voir que c'était dur pour l'image virtuelle de Rogue de le dire. "J... Je ne t'ai jamais dit cela mais, j'en suis venu à te considérer comme mon propre fils et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger."

Un sentiment de stupéfaction passa au travers d'Harry aux mots qui suivirent. «Même si Dumbledore a adopté Harry James Potter et l'image entière du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Poppy et moi avons adopté Harrison Diggory, le garçon ou plutôt le jeune homme que tu es devenu. Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, je voulais que tu le sache. "

"Pourquoi avoir fait cela?" demanda Harry a l'image virtuelle, sans se soucier que l'image ne serait même pas capable répondre à sa question.

«Je suis heureux de savoir que tu es en sécurité Harry, et qu'il y a encore des gens autour de toi qui t'aime pour toi et non ton satané titre."

Harry regarda autour de la voûte quand l'image virtuelle disparu. Il remarqua une enveloppe et la ramassa. Après ouverture, il lut la lettre. Il avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Harrison Diggory était le fils adoptif de Severus Rogue et Poppy Pomfresh. Tout ce qu'il avait souhaité dans sa vie c'était une famille qui l'aimait et maintenant il en avait une. Il espérait juste que Severus ne fasse rien de stupide, et puis il était un Serpentard alors il devrait savoir comment sauver sa propre vie en cas de danger.

Rapidement en passant par le reste de la voûte, il réalisa que tous les éléments si trouvant étaient des preuves que Severus avait recueilli, au fil des ans et certains objets de valeur qui lui avait été confisqué par Rogue à l'école. Des potions, des livres et des revues. Une des revues attira son attention car il y avait les initiales «LE» inscrit sur la couverture. Lily Evans? Pensa Harry. En parcourant le journal, il remarqua que c'était bien journal de sa mère. Il dû avaler ses larmes, tout le monde parlait toujours de son père, mais jamais de sa mère ... ce fut le cadeau le plus précieux que personne ne lui avait donné.

Il ravala ses larmes et remarqua son ancienne malle d'école. Il se dirigea vers elle et y trouva la cape d'invisibilité de son père, la Carte du Maraudeur et l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné. Il les réduits eux et le journal de sa mère avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Il quitta la voûte, serrant l'enveloppe contre son cœur. «Nous avons réussi à transférer vos biens comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, lui informa le gobelin.

"Je vous remercie, et dois-je comprendre que personne d'autre appart les trois personnes mentionnées seront en mesure d'ouvrir ces voûtes?"

"Oui, monsieur."

Harry acquiesça satisfait puis ses yeux atterrir sur le vampire, toujours en train de l'attendre. «Est-ce que tous va bien?" lui demanda le vampire et il hocha simplement la tête. "Nous devons partir bientôt, Dumbledore est en chemin."

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"Jasper me l'a dit," au regard confus d'Harry, il s'expliqua. "Jasper et Emmett nous ont suivis, s'assurant que nous n'avons pas été suivies. Ils ont vu Dumbledore sortir d'une ruelle et se sont précipités à la banque." Il vit la question dans les yeux du sorcier. «Rosalie et Alice s'occupent de protéger les Diggory. Ils y sont resté tout le long."

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi dire. "Allons-y alors."

"As-tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant», questionna Edward quand ils se furent assis sur un banc de la banque, mais caché à la vue du monde. Harry voulait voir la tête de Dumbledore quand il découvrirait que les voûtes étaient vides.

"Oui", dit-il mais il ne put continuer car quelque instant plus tard, Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la banque et se dirigea vers l'office principal. "Il est ici," dit Harry à Edward. "La lettre que Gringotts m'a envoyé m'a dit que quelqu'un faisait des retraits sur mon argent depuis des mois. Je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai hâte de voir l'expression de son visage quand il va découvrir qu'il ne peut plus toucher un sou de mon argent."

Ils virent que Dumbledore était conduit à la chambre forte. «Tu sais, je ne me souciais pas de l'argent ou de la célébrité. S'il avait demandé, je lui aurai probablement tout donné, mais apprendre qu'il m'a volé, sans que je le sache ... c'est juste un autre coup de poignard dans le dos, tu sais? Je commence à être si fatigué d'être utilisé tout le temps. Je ne sais même pas ce qui est normal. " Il fixa Edward. "Jusqu'à ce que je vienne en Amérique, si on ne remarque pas le fait que je traîne avec des vampires."

«Tu auras une vie normale, vampires compris, je te le promets», les mots du vampire alla droit à son cœur et lui-même voulu y croire. Il fit au vampire un petit sourire, montrant sa satisfaction. «Je vais m'en assurer," lui affirma sincèrement le vampire. Harry n'avait aucun doute que le vampire ferait tout en son pouvoir pour tenir sa promesse et en faire une réalité.

Un chahut se fit entendre sur leur gauche. Coup d'œil d'Harry et il vit le Directeur vert de rage sortant de la chambre forte, traîné par deux gobelins. "Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? J'ai été volé!"

"Je vous demande pardon, monsieur, essaya l'un des gobelins. «La voûte est l'adresse d'Harry Potter et il est venu lui-même vider ses coffres, monsieur."

«Je suis son tuteur, il n'avait pas le droit!"

"Il l'a, monsieur. Il n'y a rien dans nos dossiers qui prétende qu'il est inapte à gérer son argent. Il s'agit d'un adulte aux yeux du monde des sorciers, et il avait parfaitement le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait avec son argent."

Harry ricana quand il vit Dumbledore devenir plus rouges que jamais, près à éclater de colère. "Magnifique divertissement! Harry éclata de rire derrière sa main. Même Edward avait pour cacher un sourire en regardant le Directeur en colère quitter la banque.

A SUIVRE…


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 15**_

Après que Dumbledore soit hors de vue, Harry et Edward s'informèrent de ses autres acquits. L'une d'elle était qu'Harry était devenu l'héritier unique de Sirius. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait hérité du 12 square Grimmaurd, où siégeait l'Ordre du Phénix ».

Les trois vampires et Harry se tenait en dehors du square Grimmaurd. Edward l'avait informé que plusieurs personnes étaient à l'intérieur, y compris Rogue. "Pourrais-tu t'assurer que Severus est au courant que nous sommes ici?" Demanda le sorcier au vampire, espérant qu'il reçoive le message car il avait envie de parler avec lui plus tard.

Edward hocha la tête et étendit son esprit pour se concentrer sur celui de Severus Rogue. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de lire dans les pensées du maître des potions, mais il pouvait légèrement forcer les boucliers pour lui faire savoir qu'il tentait de prendre contact avec lui. Il y avait une légère ouverture et Edward s'y précipita. Dumbledore est là, fut l'unique pensée qu'il entendu haut et fort avant d'être expulsé de l'esprit du professeur. "Il sait que nous sommes ici, confirma-t-il à Harry.

Harry demanda aux vampires d'attendre à l'extérieur et entra dans la maison, les rideaux recouvrant le portrait de Mme Black étaient fermés, ce fut alors de le calme qu'il se dirigea tout droit vers la cuisine. Il pouvait entendre qu'une réunion était en cours et pris un moment pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Il sentit sa magie prendre l'ascendant au moment où il les entendit discuter de son avenir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis fit connaître sa présence en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la cuisine, conjurant silencieusement un sortilège afin que personne ne puisse sortir, reconnaissant d'avoir pu apprendre des sorts de magie avancée à l'école de magie. La discussion s'arrêta immédiatement qu'en Harry traversa la pièce.

«Harry, mon garçon ..." Le choc était évident dans la voix du Directeur, apparemment, il n'avait pas imaginé voir apparaitre Harry ici face à eux.

"Monsieur le Directeur, Je ne suis pas «votre garçon» depuis un certain temps maintenant. " Harry regarda autour de la salle et remarqua qu'un grand nombre des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Ron, Ginny, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey et bien sûr Rogue et Dumbledore.

«J'ai entendu que vous discutiez de mon avenir. Ne devrais-je pas être présent pour cette petite discussion? J'ai l'âge, après tout."

«Harry, mon chéri, nous essayons de trouver une solution," dit calmement Mrs Weasley, croyant à l'évidence qu'ils tentaient réellement de lui venir en aide. "Nous ne voulons pas que tu crées une autre explosion, tu comprends?"

"Une autre explosion? Est-ce lui qui vous a dit ça?" Il avait fait un geste vers le Directeur. "L'année que j'ai passé à l'étranger, je n'ai pas fait de mal à personne, je n'ai pas eu une seul explosion magique et je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle. Lorsque j'ai commencé à réaliser ma magie devenait dangereuse, j'ai demandé à **Mon **Directeur (Jack) de l'aide. Il a été le seul à m'apprendre que notre magie était contrôlée par nos émotions, quelque chose que vous n'apprenez jamais à Poudlard. J'avais toujours imaginé qu'aucune école ne valait Poudlard… ! Jusqu'à ce que j'aille étudier en Amérique et devinez quoi ... je suis même diplômé! "

Il faillit sourire à Hermione quand il l'a vit ouvrir et refermé la bouche tel un poisson rouge ne sachant pas quoi dire. "Oui, Hermione, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme un an plus tôt ..." Il s'arrêta, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. "Mais je ne suis pas ici pour me vanter."

Harry sourit quand il vit que Dumbledore ainsi que Maugrey tentaient d'atteindre leurs baguettes. "Ouais, vous ne pouvez pas atteindre pour vos baguettes, leur dit-il. «J'ai aussi condamné ce lieu, personne ne peut sortir, même pas moi."

«Est-ce que tu nous retient en otage?" Demanda Maugrey. Sa baguette était dans sa manche, mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était comme s'il avait oublié comment faire ...

"Non, ou plutôt, oui. Je veux simplement quelque chose, ensuite vous serez tous libres de quitter les lieux. Les sortilèges ne sont là que par mesure de précaution, puisque je suis clairement désavantagé étant donné que vous êtes tout un groupe face à moi seul. "

«Que veux-tu?" Questionna Maugrey.

"Etre laissé tranquille», répondit immédiatement Harry. «Maintenant, dites-moi en quoi consistait votre petit plan maintenant que vous savez que je suis déjà lié. M'obliger à renoncer à ma magie? Brider ma magie?" Tout le monde dans la salle resta silencieux, mais il pouvait voir par certains des regards coupables que c'était le cas, ou du moins ils en avaient discuté.

"Pourtant, ce que vous n'avez pas inclus dans votre plan s'était le fait que je serais capable de contrôler ma magie, car qui aurait cru que le petit Harry Potter pourrait contrôler cette puissante magie?" Il devenait un peu sarcastique, sans parler de sa colère qui s'accumulait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se tourna vers le Directeur. "Vous pensiez me faire venir jusqu'à vous afin de pouvoir me contrôler et ensuite de me tromper pour que je vous donne ma magie." L'accusation pesait dans l'air, mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse continuer il le sentit. Quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer à l'intérieur et il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas les vampires.

Il se détourna en fermant les yeux, essayant de déterminer qui était ceux qui tentaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur. «Mangemort», La panique envahit la pièce. Comment ont-ils passé le Sortilège de Fidelitas?

Aussitôt chacun passa à l'action. Ils se dispersèrent, certains d'entre eux restant à proximité d'Harry, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Les Mangemorts étaient déjà à l'intérieur et progressaient rapidement. Le premier maléfice frappa Kingsley et c'est là que tout s'enchaina.

Harry pris sa propre baguette magique et la pointa sur les Mangemorts. Il décida de n'utilisé que les sorts apprit à Poudlard, ne voulant pas leur dévoilé sa toute nouvelle puissance ni ses nouveaux sorts, sans parler qu'il n'était pas disposé à laisser sa magie devenir hors de contrôle. Les sorts volaient autour de lui et il les évita du mieux qu'il put. Il vit Mrs Weasley en difficulté et qui se fit rapidement touché par l'un des maléfices d'un Mangemort.

Il sentait sa magie réagir, essayant de sortir. Il canalisa toute sa magie et désarma les Mangemorts. Leurs baguettes volaient à lui et il les attrapa toute avec une seule main. Puis il lança un sort pour tous les étourdir, avant de immobilisé au le sol. Sa magie palpitait à présent autour de lui et tout le monde dans la pièce le remarqua.

Il laissa tomber les baguettes à terre et tenta de se calmer, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il ne pouvait pas communiquer sa magie dans la terre, la maison l'empêchant en quelque sorte de se connecter à la terre. Sa magie fusait dans l'air et il savait que si quelqu'un essayait de se rapprocher il recevrait un choque.

Comment faire pour retrouver le contrôle ? Il craignait que cela ne fasse qu'empirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que des bras l'encerclaient. Il remarqua alors que les vampires étaient entrés dans la maison. "Facile", le mot avait été soufflé dans son oreille et il se sentit une vague de calme l'envahir. Il leva les yeux vers Jasper, qui envoyait lui des ondes d'apaisement et il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Puis il se tourna vers le vampire qui le tenait. Il pouvait sentir sa magie excessive s'évaporer sereinement de son corps quand il regarda dans les yeux d'Edward.

«Et vous dites que vous avez un total contrôle." La remarque était dite avec sévérité. Il sut immédiatement qui c'était.

«Je l'ai maintenue, non?" répondit-il, en contrôlant son envie de rouler des yeux face au maître des potions. Il ne fallait pas laisser le Directeur savoir qu'ils s'entendaient plus que bien à présent.

"Nous devons emmener les Mangemorts hors d'ici», déclara Kingsley. "Tonks, Maugrey aidé moi à les emmener à Azkaban." Les deux désigné réunir les Mangemorts et partir par cheminette.

Harry s'écarta du vampire et examina les membres de la pièce. Certains avaient le souffle court, tandis que d'autres le regardaient avec crainte. «Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre» leur dit Harry. "Je suis ici pour vous montrer la vérité."

«Nous savons déjà la vérité," lui dit Ron. «Nous avons vu ce qui s'est passé."

"Vous savez que ce que Dumbledore vous a dit. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il vous a mis sous sortilége d'oubliette." De nombreux murmures furent entendus et les yeux de chacun tombèrent sur Dumbledore.

«Harry, je t'ordonne d'arrêter avec ces bêtises." Le Directeur sorti un document. "Ceci mentionne que je suis ton tuteur légal jusqu'à ce que tu ais 18 ans, et je peux donc t'ordonne d'arrêter."

"Il y a un léger problème, voyez-vous," commença Harry. "C'est un document stipulent que vous êtes mon tuteur légal dans le monde moldu. Techniquement, nous sommes dans le monde des sorciers, alors vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Sans oublier que ce document n'est légal que lorsque les gardiens sont ou ont été apte à prendre soin de l'enfant. " Harry consulta sa montre. "Et maintenant dans quelques minutes mes parents seront devenu inapte à être des gardiens, Cela rendra ces signatures non valides. Je suppose que l'abus et la négligence fera l'affaire."

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, les signatures des Dursley disparu du document, ne laissant que la signature de Dumbledore, ce qui rendit le document invalide.

«J'ai fait un arrêt au ministère avant de venir ici», poursuivi Harry. "Je leur ai tout dit sur la façon dont les Dursley me maltraitait et ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient enquêter tout de suite. C'est ce que j'aime chez les sorciers, c'est du rapide et en plus ils prennent leur travail au sérieux, je suppose que cela signifie qu'ils ont prouvé leur inaptitude, ce qui rend ce petit document inutile. "

«La violence? Négligence? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" demanda Mrs Weasley, quand Harry resta silencieux, elle se tourna vers le Directeur. "Albus?"

"Il semble que j'ai sous-estimé le jeune Harry, une fois de plus, dit le Directeur en se levant. "Ce n'est pas terminée", une lueur malsaine pétillait dans les yeux du Directeur quand les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune sorcier. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir Dumbledore disparu.

«Harry, que ce passe-t-il?" demanda à nouveau Mrs Weasley.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers les Weasley. "Le Directeur vous a enlevé quelques souvenirs ayant un rapport avec moi."

"Comment le sais-tu?"

"Quand j'étais plus jeune, je pensais que peut-être vous ne saviez pas vraiment mais maintenant que je connais la vérité», fut sa seule réponse. "Je peux vous rendre vos souvenirs."

"Comment?"

"Un petit quelque chose que j'ai appris. Il s'avère que je suis un guérisseur naturel, un don assez rare qui se transmet dans ma famille. Je serai en mesure de trouver les souvenirs qui ont été mis sous oubliette et pouvoir ainsi les restaurer." Il attendu la permission de Mrs Weasley avant de se tourner vers elle. Il agita son bras de gauche à droite en face d'elle. Il lui fallut un moment pour traiter ce qui s'était passé, la minute où ses souvenirs furent de retour, elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Harry fit de même avec M. Weasley.

"Pourquoi nous a-t-il mis sous se sort?" sanglotait Mrs Weasley, alors que son mari tentait de la réconforter.

Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec méfiance, mais il se dirigea vers eux et fit de même et termina par Ginny et Remus. Il était évident lorsque tous les souvenirs leur était revenu qu'ils semblaient tous secouer et mal à l'aise. Il s'avère que la plupart d'entre eux avaient réalisé qu'Harry avait été maltraité par les Dursley et quand ils étaient allés voir Dumbledore à ce sujet, celui-ci leur effaçait la mémoire refusant que ses plans n'échouent. Il avait besoin qu'Harry reste dépendant de lui et le traitement des Dursley l'aidait beaucoup car ainsi il lui suffisait de se donné l'image d'un Grand père bien veillant pour garder la confiance du jeune sorcier.

Harry se dirigea vers le maître de potions et regarda profondément dans ses yeux. Un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage. «Edward?» Il pensait fortement espérant que le vampire l'entende. «Écrit un message à Severus que je ne suis pas retourné dans ses souvenirs et que je m'expliquerai plus tard».

Le vampire allait trop vite pour être remarqué par les sorciers et sorcières de la maison.

Harry joua la comédie comme s'il revenait des souvenirs du maître des potions quand il remarqua que tout le monde l'observaient. «Intéressant», dit-il en s'éloignant de Rogue.

"Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je sais quels souvenirs vous avaient été retiré. La plupart d'entre eux montre clairement que j'ai été abusé par les Dursley. Une chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes allé voir Dumbledore au lieu de recourir au Service de l'enfance?"

La pièce se remplit d'airs coupables, mais personne ne répondit à sa question.

"Pourquoi Dumbledore à supprimer ces souvenirs? Demanda Mr Weasley.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire quand il entendu Rogue pousser un cri d'incrédulité. «Je crois que Dumbledore veut ma magie pour lui-même."

"Et comment crois-tu qu'il veut accomplir cela», demanda Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais je suppose qu'il allait soit utiliser une potion pour enlever ma magie ou un sort."

"Mais supprimer ta magie va te tuer dans le processus," Observa Hermione.

"Et maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis enfui du pays», fit remarquer Harry. «Je ne suis pas venu ici pour demander pardon pour être parti si brusquement, mais je sentais que c'était la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire et ça l'a été. J'ai commencé une nouvelle vie en Amérique que j'ai toujours rêvée. Je ne suis pas revenu demande mon ancienne vie. Dumbledore peut l'avoir. "

«Pourquoi es-tu revenus alors?" Lui cracha Ron, comme il croisa les bras.

"Tout d'abord, j'ai été ramenés en Angleterre," Harry se tourna vers son ex-meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Ron avait changé. «Je ne parle même pas du fait que j'ai été forcé par le Directeur à me lier avec quelqu'un que je n'aime même pas, n'en déplaise à vous Mme et M. Weasley, et dans le processus de renoncer à ma magie. Je suis venu ici, au square Grimmaurd, car j'ai découvert que Sirius me l'a laissé comme héritier. Je voulais voir si la maison était resté comme dans mes souvenirs, «il mentait évidement mais il ne sent souciait pas.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver l'Ordre tout entier ici. Je pensais que puisque Voldemort n'était plus, L'organisation n'avait plus lieu d'être non plus. Imaginez ma surprise quand je vous ai découvert tous réunis ici et en train de discuter de mon sort. Penser à moi en tant que nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous le désiré, mais laissez-moi vous dire que ce ne sera plus dans ma maison », son ton était autoritaire. Les sorciers et sorcières l'ont une fois entendu utiliser le même ton. C'était quand il avait demandé à l'Ordre de lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

"Donc, maintenant je vais vous demander de bien vouloir quitter ma demeure, « l'expression sur le visage d'Harry n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours déterminé. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius serait d'accord que l'Ordre utilise ainsi sa maison, et surtout si c'était pour comploter sur Harry.

"Mais Harry, mon chéri," commença Mrs Weasley, mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Mrs Weasley, je suis désolé mais j'aimerai que vous quittiez aussi cette maison, dit-il. " Je n'ai rien contre vous mais… . Ce que je n'aime pas, cependant, c'est le fait que ma maison ai été utilisée pour décider de mon sort», il avait voulus utiliser pour me tuer», mais il changea d'avis à la dernière seconde. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien tous quitter ma maison."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Harry?" demanda Hermione. "Que s'est passé entre nous, Harry?"

"J'ai commencé à voir les choses comme elles sont», répondit Harry. "Et je pense que tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je t'ai dit que je j'étais gay et tu m'as tourné le dos. Tu m'as dit que j'étais dégoûtant, que je devrais être envoyés à Azkaban." Tous les visages autour de lui était choqué, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de son aveu ou de par ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. "Et Ron, tu as approuvé Hermione et es venu me voir uniquement pour me dire que tu te sentais sale parce que j'ai dormi dans le même dortoir avec toi pendant 5 ans."

Harry secoua la tête comme il s'approcha inconsciemment des trois vampires qui avaient tous été silencieux pendant tout ce temps. "Pouvez-vous vraiment croire que profondément à l'intérieur, j'avais espéré que ces réactions avait été causé par une chose que Dumbledore aurait faite ou dite?" Ses yeux se posèrent une fois encore sur son ex-meilleur ami. "Mais j'avais tort. Je suppose que j'aurais dû le savoir, tous les deux vous ne me voyez que comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais tous les deux je vous considérais comme mes amis avant tout et je trouvais souvent des excuses pour votre comportement parce que je pensais que c'était ce que les meilleurs amis faisait. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai assez, il n'y a plus d'excuse qui tienne. "

Harry regarda Ginny qui avait l'air choquée. «Tu es gay?" sa voix était presque un murmure.

"Oui," répondit Harry, fermement.

"Mais comment?" S'écria-t-elle tout à coup. "Nous étions censés nous marier, fonder une famille."

"Qui ta donné cette idée?" demanda Harry à Ginny, mais elle resta silencieuse. "Ginny, je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que comme une sœur, rien de plus, rien de moins."

«Je te hais, dit-elle quand les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage.

Harry fit un sourire. «Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit-il. "Je suis sûr que tu avais eu une bonne raison de croire que nous allions fonder une famille, mais j'en ai déjà une."

"Tu parles d'eux?" Ginny hocha la tête vers les trois vampires.

Harry se retourna et regarda les trois vampires. Recherchant le regard de Jasper, puis Emmett et finalement Edward car il considérait la question. "Oui, répondit-il, avant de revenir à Ginny. "Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou blesser qui que ce soit. C'est ainsi et c'est tout."

"Maintenant, si vous pouviez tous avoir la gentillesse de quitter ma maison,» dit Harry, après quelques instants de silence. Le silence était devenu inquiétant, les émotions en cours étaient élevées et il était sûr que Jasper allait bientôt éclater avec cette surcharge d'émotion. Il veilla à ce que les Weasley, Hermione et Remus se dirigea vers la porte. «Que voulez-vous, Rogue?" Demanda Harry, sachant que le maître des potions ne voulait pas le quitter maintenant, mais ne pouvait pas annoncer à haute voix. Ils n'étaient pas certains de pouvoir faire confiance à tous et car si l'un d'entre eux envoyait un rapport à Dumbledore sur lui et le professeur Rogue en train de discuté aimablement, Severus risquerait de se faire viré ou pire.

"J'ai laissé une potion sur le feu, je suis sûr que même une personne de votre incompétence peut comprendre ce qui se passera si une potion brasse trop longtemps," gronda le maître des potions.

Harry gémit à voix haute. Bien sûr, il dû utiliser une potion comme excuse! «Très bien, face à cela, je ne peux vous foutre à la porte!" Il jeta un regard en arrière et regarda Rogue se retirer dans le sous-sol. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les autres membres de l'Ordre pour partir et Harry fut seul avec les trois vampires.

A SUIVRE…


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 16**_

Harry posa sa tête sur ses bras, ça avait été une longue et fatigante journée pour lui. Jasper, Emmett et Edward était sorti chasser. Jasper lui avait dit qu'Edward ne s'était pas nourri depuis son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne alors Harry lui avait dit d'y aller. Rosalie et Alice était encore en train de protéger les Diggory; bien qu'il n'ait pas vu les deux vampires, elles avaient dit qu'elles veilleraient sur CJ et les Diggory et ainsi Harry n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter, pendant qu'il gérait les choses ici.

Severus Rogue sorti de la cave. Il vit le jeune adulte assis à la table de la cuisine, la tête dans ses mains et une douce lueur l'entourant, comme s'il avait érigé un bouclier de protection autour de lui. Rogue tendit la main et s'attendit à un choc. Quand il n'en eu pas, il entra, remarquant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un bouclier de protection de vie privée.

«Où sont tes gardes du corps?" demanda-t-il à la silhouette silencieuse.

«A la chasse», répondit Harry, en le regardant. Il cligna des yeux quand il remarqua le bouclier. Il n'avait pas entendu Rogue prononcer de sort.

"Ton œuvre, pas la mienne," lui précisa le maître des potions en voyant l'étonnement dans les émeraudes lui faisant face.

Harry acquiesça. Sa magie était une fois de plus en train de le protéger. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, en privé, et n'était pas certain que la maison n'avait pas été mise sur écoute avec des sorts d'enregistrement. "Heureusement, ma magie sait quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne le fasse», il haussa les épaules.

"Comment tu tiens le coup?" lui demanda Rogue alors qu'il s'assit à côté d'Harry.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. «Je vais bien, mais les choses ne se sont pas passé exactement comment je le voulais."

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos de la mémoire?" demanda Rogue avec curiosité.

«Je suis un guérisseur naturel, dit-il finalement à Rogue, qui souleva un sourcil en question. "Je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui aux voûtes. Papa en était un et maintenant je suis un aussi." Harry secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de dégager ses pensées. "En fait, j'ai découvert par hasard il y a quelques années. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais ou comment j'avais fait mais j'ai réussi à guérir Cédric à un moment." Il ferma les yeux alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface.

FLASH BACK :

Ça s'était passé quelques semaines avant la troisième et dernière tâche. Cédric et Harry s'était donné rendez-vous, de sorte à ce que Cédric puisse lui apprendre quelques sorts qu'il pourrait être en mesure d'utiliser durant la tâche finale. Cédric ne put à un moment pas esquiver un sortilège jeté par Harry. Le Poufsouffle était tombé au sol, sa tête se cognant durement contre celui-ci. Harry, dans un moment de panique avait couru vers le garçon et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. D'une certaine manière il avait été en mesure de puiser dans ses pouvoirs de guérison et de guérir la plaie à l'arrière de la tête de Cédric. Pendant un instant, les deux garçons s'étaient regardé l'un l'autre abasourdi.

«Tu m'as guéri?" avait demandé Cédric.

"Oui," avait répondu Harry. "Je pense que oui."

Ni sachant quoi dire d'autre, Harry se pencha et embrassa l'aîné; se rendre compte qu'il aurait pu perdre Cédric avait été une sensation horrible, il lui demanda de rester à ses côté au travers de la nuit. Cédric, réalisa également ce qu'il aurait pu perdre, et ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'aux lueurs du matin.

FIN FLASH BACK !

Après cela, il avait essayé maintes fois de guérir quelqu'un, mais il n'a jamais réussi à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à étudier à l'école de sorcellerie d'Amérique où il apprit à puiser dans cette énergie.

"Comment peux-tu faire revenir des souvenirs effacé?" demanda Rogue. «Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un en mesure de rendre les souvenirs auparavant."

"Je la répare,» Harry haussa les épaules à son explication. "Lorsque vous effacé une mémoire ou un souvenir, vous la déchiré tout simplement. Je n'ai fait que remettre les morceaux ensemble."

«Pourquoi n'as-tu pas guéri la mienne?"

"Je suppose qu'Edward vous a donné le message alors?"

Rogue hocha la tête. «Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était déplacé jusqu'à ce que je l'ai senti poussé mon esprit. Il a regardé ma poche et j'ai me sentis une note à l'intérieur." Le maitre des potions secoua la tête. «Je ne savais que les vampires pouvaient se déplacer à cette vitesse."

Harry acquiesça. «Je n'ai pas restauré vos souvenirs car j'ai vu que le Directeur n'était pas le seul qui vous soumettait au sort d'oubliette. Voldemort en a fait de même. Sans compter que certains de vos souvenirs ont été falsifiés, car tu le voulais."

"Tu peux voir tout ça?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, je viens de comprendre que tu avais besoin de retirer certains souvenirs afin de devenir un espion, mais, comme je l'ai dit, certains souvenirs étaient effacé par Voldemort et je n'étais pas sûr que tu souhaitais les ré-avoirs car je ne sais pas comment faire pour en sélectionner un seul. Je suis seulement capable de guérir tous vos souvenirs. "

Rogue pris un moment pour réfléchir à ce sujet. «Peut-être vaut-il mieux que nous laissions mes souvenirs tels qu'ils sont jusqu'à ce que tout revienne dans l'ordre."

"Tu aimes vivre en Amérique?" demanda Rogue après un moment de silence.

«Oui, un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune guérisseur. "Après que les Aurors soit arrivé en Amérique, Les Cullen m'ont proposé de séjourné dans une maison qu'ils possédaient au Canada le temps que Forks soit déserté par mes poursuivants et c'est là-bas que les Aurors ont découvert où j'étais. Les Cullen ont été très gentils avec moi."

"Il semble que tu ais enfin trouvé ta famille," Observa Rogue.

"Oui, je crois bien. Je veux dire que je vois Esmée comme une figure maternelle ... ou du moins comme je pense qu'une mère doit agir. Elle m'a été d'une grande aide depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé avec CJ. Comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. "

"Qu'en est-il d'Edward, tu sembles plutôt attaché à lui ... et tu as dit Poppy que tu l'aimais."

Une légère rougeur couvrait le visage du guérisseur comme il regardait ses mains. «J'aime Edward ... beaucoup, admit-il. "Mais je ne pense pas que je sois prêt. Je veux dire, au début, il me rappelait beaucoup Cédric. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé que c'était Cédric, pour te dire la vérité. Je ne le voyais que de profil. Il ressemblait tellement à Cédric et pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était lui qui m'était revenu, mais ensuite il s'est retourné et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas lui. Je me suis senti déçu, mais j'ai eu la chance de faire la connaissance d'Edward et je ne le regrette pas.

"Mais même si Cédric est mort, je me sentais toujours comme si je le trompais, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai dit non quand tu m'as suggéré de me lier à lui ..." Avant qu'Harry ne déménage au Canada avec CJ, Rogue avait suggérer qu'il se lier avec Edward de cette manière, il aurait été à l'abri du demi-lien, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le faire et le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse même le suggérer.

«Et maintenant?" Persista Severus.

«Maintenant, je ne sais pas ..." À ce stade, il n'était pas certain de quoi que ce soit. Il aimait bien Edward, il le savait, il y avait cette attraction indéniable qu'il ne pouvait nier, mais si les choses ne fonctionnait pas? Etait-il prêt à risquer son cœur nouveau?

Lorsque Cédric était mort, une partie de lui était mort avec lui et ce n'est que parce qu'il avait CJ qu'il était prêt à continuer à vivre. Etait-il prêt à risquer son cœur ainsi que sa vie et celle d'Edouard? Il savait que le vampire était presque impossible à tuer, mais il y avait toujours un risque, et si vous passez du temps avec un Harry Potter vous croiserez le mal sur votre chemin tôt ou tard, en plus tout le monde meurt autour de lui ...

«Mais tu l'aimes?" Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la question posée.

Harry pris un moment pour examiner la question. Ressentait-il de l'amour pour Edward? Il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait attiré par le vampire, ni le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, mais y avait-il de l'amour? "Non, je ne sais pas," répondit Harry. "Mais je pourrais." Il réalisa soudain, qu'il était prêt à risquer son cœur, peut-être pas sa vie, mais ils pourraient travailler sur ce ... le pourraient-ils?

"Tu pourrais?"

«A chaque fois que je suis proche d'Edward, je ne sais plus que penser? Je me sentais comme si je trahissais Cédric et je ne me suis donc jamais permis de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais je ne peux pas nier qu'au fond il y a bien plus que cela." Un doux sourire passa sur ses lèvres. "Je pense que Cédric savait ..." dit-il tout à coup, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

"Cédric savait quoi?"

Harry se tourna vers son ex-maître des potions. "Il m'est apparu, quand j'étais chez les Diggory. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment, quelque chose à propos d'un mythe", dit-il à Rogue avant qu'il ne pose la question. "Il était juste là. Il m'a dit qu'il veillait sur moi, qu'il ne me quittera jamais et qu'il m'aimait toujours, peu importe les décisions que je prendrais. Je pense qu'il faisait allusion à trouver l'amour à nouveau. Il savait je me sentirais coupable d'ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. " Il secoua la tête et un autre sourire éclatant honora ses traits. "Il a toujours su les choses avant moi."

Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de courbé légèrement ses lèvres à l'aspect qui avait honoré les traits de son ex-élève. "Il semble que tu ais trouvé ta place dans le monde et une famille qui t'ai propre. Tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé."

"Oui," confirma Harry. Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder Rogue. "Je suis allé à la voûte Potter-Diggory, Il se doutait que Snape savait de quel voûte il parlait. "Toi et Poppy êtes resté à mes côtés quand les autres mon tourné le dos et en plus vous avez tous deux risqué vos vie pour me sauver. Sans compter que sans vous deux, CJ n'aurait jamais vu le jour. "

«J'e suis peut-être encore Harry Potter, surtout quand je suis en Grande-Bretagne, mais au moment où je poserais le pied en Amérique, je serai Harrison Diggory et ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous appeler père et mère."

Rogue hocha la tête et avalé difficilement sa salive. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour le fils de Lily était qu'il grandisse en ayant une vie relativement normale. L'année où Harry Potter faisait son entrée à Poudlard, le Directeur lui avait demandé d'agir comme il l'a fait durant tout ce temps. A cette époque, il avait accepté, il n'avait pas voulu que les enfants des Mangemorts accourent voir leurs parents pour leur dire que leur bien-aimé chef de Maison devenait amical avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. S'il avait su alors ce qu'il savait maintenant sur le garçon sois disant héros, il ne l'aurait jamais traité comme il l'a fait.

Au moment où il avait appris que le fils unique de Lily avait été maltraité et négligé par sa propre sœur, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et détruit la moitié de son laboratoire de potions. Après qu'Harry ai défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éloigner Harry, non seulement de ses proches, mais du Directeur aussi. Il avait alors été soulagé quand ils furent en mesure d'obtenir un vol vers l'Amérique pour Harry et son fils. C'est parfois utile d'avoir des contacts en haut lieu.

Après cela, il avait gardé un œil attentif sur les actions de Dumbledore. Lorsque le Directeur avait découvert qu'Harry était en Amérique, il était déjà trop tard. Dumbledore en était venu à le suspecter, mais il avait été en mesure de regagner sa confiance en terminant la potion de liaison qui ferait en sorte que Percy Weasley serait en mesure de donner au Directeur sa magie nouvellement acquises. Il avait pensé qu'Harry était en sureté alors il fut choqué quand il découvrit qu'Harry avait été ramené de force en Angleterre.

La semaine où Harry avait été avec eux, il avait tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer que son protégé puisse s'échapper. Hélas, il ne trouva pas d'occasion, mais il avait un plan de rechange. Il avait déjà appris que les vampires étaient arrivés chez les Diggory et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à venir en aide à d'Harry. Quand trouva Edward dans la chambre d'Harry, il savait ce qu'il avait faire et quand. C'était leur seule chance. Au cours de la cérémonie du lien l'un des vampires devait se précipiter et emmener Harry loin ... heureusement pour eux, un obstacle imprévu leur fit gagné du temps, Harry était déjà lié, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas être lié à nouveau.

Ce garçon, ce jeune homme, avait vu passé dans sa vie tant d'horreur et jamais personne ne l'avait entendu se plaindre. Rogue se souvint de la première fois qu'il eut posés les yeux sur le légendaire Harry Potter, un garçon petit et maigre avec un visage mince. Les cheveux noirs, en bataille et brillants de son père et les magnifiques yeux verts de sa mère qui l'avait laissé stupéfait.

Ce jeune garçon qui dû grandir de manière prématuré. Ne connaissant dans la que la douleur et la perte ainsi que de bref aperçus de ce qu'était le bonheur. Pourtant, aucune des expériences de sa vie ne l'avait fait renoncer. Il était toujours plein d'espoir, bon et généreux. Sans parler qu'il protégeait ceux qu'il aimait, même ceux qui l'avait blessé dans le passé.

Rogue humidifia ses lèvres devenue sèches. "Et je suis fier de t'appeler mon fils."

A SUIVRE…


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 17**_

Harry serra tendrement CJ contre sa poitrine alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour. Après son entretien avec Rogue il avait regagné la demeure des Diggory afin de récupérer CJ, puis voyagea jusqu'en Amérique. Rogue avait décidé de rester en Grande-Bretagne, pour garder un œil sur Dumbledore et de pouvoir l'avertir au cas où. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se sentait plus libre en Amérique.

Ce matin même, il avait écrit une lettre à Remus Lupin afin de lui donner les titres de Square Grimmaurd. Il voulait couper tout lien avec les Britanniques du Monde Magique et la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire était d'envoyer les titres à Remus car il ne voulait plus revoir cet effrayant endroit. Il était plus qu'heureux d'en être débarrassé.

Il avait fermé les yeux quand il marcha à l'extérieur et quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua qu'Edward avait posé sur une couverture sur le sol et avait mis des jouets pour amuser CJ. Il sourit quand il croisa le regard du vampire. "Bonjour Harrison, « Salua le vampire. "Tu as bien dormi?"

Harry acquiesça et posa CJ sur la couverture. «Oui, mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi en Grande-Bretagne ".

Le vampire rit en s'asseyant avec la petite famille; regardant Harry joué avec son fils. Depuis leur visite chez les Diggory, quelque chose le chiffonnait, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Quand ils étaient dans la maison des Diggory, Cédric l'ancien petit ami d'Harrison ou mari comme Harrison aimait l'appeler l'avait visités. Il ne savait pas trop comment, puisque Cédric était mort. Toutefois, la simple présence de son ex-petit ami avait en quelque sorte apportée un changement en Harrison. Il était plus à l'aise avec tout, maintenant. Bien sûr, la présence de son ancien Directeur s'attardait encore à l'avant de son esprit, mais l'on ressentait aussi une certaine sérénité autour de lui. Comme s'il avait au moins trouvé la paix. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Cédric lui avait donné la permission d'aimer à nouveau et de poursuivre sa vie.

"Harrison, « commença Edward.

Harry se retourna vers le vampire, un sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres.

«Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe, poursuivit-il. "Quelque chose que je voulais te demander." Ses yeux topaze se verrouillèrent avec les émeraudes d'Harrison. "En Grande-Bretagne, chez les Diggory, tu as dits que Cédric était le père de CJ." Harry lui donna un petit signe de tête. "Et à partir de vos actions et pensées, j'ai l'impression qu'il a été le seul pour toi." Un autre signe d'affirmation suivit. «Je ne comprends pas, qui est sa mère?"

«C'est moi», répondit Harry, la voix devenue rauque par l'émotion. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu honte d'avoir porté et mis au monde lui-même CJ, il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours. Les hommes ne pouvaient tout simplement pas tomber enceinte. C'est, sauf si vous êtes un sorcier ...

Harry baissa les yeux et tourna son attention vers son petit CJ qui avait commencé à ramper vers le bord de la couverture pour prendre un peu d'herbe. «J'ai rencontré Cédric au cours de ma troisième année. Nous avons joué un match de Quidditch sa maison contre la mienne et ils avaient gagné. Cette année les Détraqueurs gardaient notre école. Chaque fois que les Détraqueurs sont proche, je peux entendre les cris de ma mère quand elle est morte pour me protéger, parce que les Détraqueurs drainent tout notre bonheur et nous laisse avec seulement nos pires souvenirs. Au cours de ce match les Détraqueurs étaient là. Je suis tombé mon balai et me suis retrouvé dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. "

"Cédric ne savait pas ce qui m'était arrivé et a attrapé le Vif d'or, ce qui les fit gagner. Il s'était senti si mal à ce sujet qu'il est venu me voir à l'infirmerie."

Harry se souvenait clairement de ce jour-là. Ses amis venaient de lui dirent que le Saule Cogneur avait cassé son bien-aimé Nimbus 2000, les morceaux brisées encore sur son lit. Il avait été tellement en colère, non pas contre le Saule Cogneur, mais envers lui-même. Pourquoi Aie-je une réaction aussi forte face aux Détraqueurs? Pourquoi personnes d'autre n'avait une tel faiblesse? Il avait jeté les morceaux de son Nimbus 2000 partout dans la salle de colère et de ressentiment.

«Je m'étais senti comme si j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami ce jour-là," Harry se souvenait du sentiment que trop bien.

Il se remettait à peine de cette misère quand Cédric vain le voir pour lui présenter ses excuses et lui dire qu'il serait prêt à rejouer le match, mais Harry lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il avait gagné la partie loyalement. Les moments à venir avait été assez maladroit pour le garçon qui ne savait pas quoi dire, mais bientôt le silence fut rompu car ils commencèrent à parler de Quidditch. Ce jour-là avait été le début de leur amitié.

"Au cours de ma quatrième année, nous sommes devenus assez proches. Je pouvais tout lui dire, de mes craintes à mes rêves. Jamais il ne me jugeait. Il était devenu mon confident. Je ne lui cachait vraiment rien."

"Le lendemain de notre premier baiser, j'ai paniqué."

Harry se rappela combien il s'était senti confus. Il avait tort d'aimer un garçon, n'est-ce pas? Sa tante avait toujours regardé avec dégoût les couples d'hommes et son oncle disait toujours qu'ils étaient «Gay», «pédé», «tapette» ou «homo». Il n'avait jamais aimé ces mots. Au moment où il ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de mal et quelque chose qu'on ne voudrait jamais être. Ça l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de ce sujet à Cédric.

«On m'a enseigné à croire qu'aimer les garçons était mauvais et je ne savais pas aborder la chose. Au début, j'ai essayé de le nier, mais il devint vite évident que j'aimais les garçons ou au moins un garçon.

"Cédric m'a appris ce qu'était l'amour et que si tu aimes quelqu'un c'était une bonne chose. Le sexe de la personne n'avait aucune importance. Je me souviens clairement de cette conversation."

FLASH BACK :

«Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Cédric Diggory âgé de Dix-sept ans à un Harry Potter de quatorze. La nuit dernière, ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser et il avait trouvé cela merveilleux. Au cours des dernières semaines, les sentiments du jeune Harry avaient commencé à se développer et il avait été plutôt extatique quand ils s'étaient embrassés mais maintenant Harry se sentait mal. Et si quelque chose arrivai?

«J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi," admis Cédric après quelques instants lorsque le jeune garçon restait étrangement calme. "Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, s'il te plaît dit le moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre."

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal», lui dit rapidement Harry mais ne s'expliqua pas.

"Dit-moi, Supplia Cédric. "Peut-être que je peux t'aider."

Harry resta silencieux une fois de plus. Il ouvrit la bouche quelques fois, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Cédric ressenti une forte douleur à travers son cœur. Harry avait toujours été en mesure de lui parler de ses problèmes. Il lui avait confié les violences psychologique et physique que ses terribles moldus lui faisaient subir. Il lui avait aussi parlé de la négligence. Pourquoi serait-ce plus facile que ce qui le gênait maintenant? Il avait finalement renoncé à l'espoir qu'Harry se confier à lui alors qu'il admirait le lac quand il entendu une petite voix poser une question.

"Mes parents m'ont appris que c'était mal pour deux garçons de s'embrasser, débuta Harry. "Est-ce mal?"

Il venait finalement de comprendre ce qui tracassait son jeune ami. Ses horribles moldus avait rempli la tête du pauvre garçon avec tellement de bêtises et il y croyait réellement la plupart du temps. Il secoua la tête. "Non, il n'y a rien de mal à cela."

"Comment peux-tu le savoir?" La question suivante était innocente et il rappela à l'aîné comment le jeune Harry était en réalité. La plupart du temps Harry agissait comme c'est ainé, mais par moment, il agissait comme ceux de son âge, et parfois même plus jeunes.

"Je suppose que je le sais, tout simplement», répondit Cédric, il secoua la tête et essaya de donner une meilleure réponse. "Tu le sais parce que chaque moment où tu n'es pas avec la personne avec qui tu souhaites êtres, tu ne fais que penser à elle. Juste apercevoir cette personne rend ta journée plus belle. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour voir sourire cette personne et avoir l'espoir qu'il ne passe jamais une mauvaise journée car si c'est le cas; tout ce que tu voudrais faire c'est de le prendre dans tes bras et l'embrassez pour faire disparaitre sa douleur. Tu le saurais parce que ton cœur te dirait que c'est bon »...

Harry déglutit. Il avait remarqué l'utilisation spécifique de pronom, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. "Et comment sait-on si cette personne nous aime aussi?"

Cédric soupira. "Je suppose que la seule façon d'en être sûr, c'est de demander directement à celle-ci ce qu'elle pense de nous."

Un silence paisible tomba entre les deux garçons, ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Harry tourna la tête en pensant à ce que Cédric avait dit, à propos de savoir que l'on aime quelqu'un. Il avait dit qu'on le saurait, quand tout ce que l'on voudra faire, c'est de voir sourire cette personne et ne pas la voir souffrir. Quand il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux du Poufsouffle, il avait senti comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il était la cause de ce mal et lui a brisé le cœur. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Cédric. Lorsque Cédric se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire, il avait ressenti des papillons dans le creux de son estomac. Il détourna la tête quand il senti sa chaleur monter d'un cran.

"Cédric?" appela-t-il doucement.

«Mmm?" Cédric était perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant ses propres mots.

"Si cette personne te sourit, peut-elle faire battre ton cœur plus vite?" Harry était certain que le Poufsouffle pouvait entendre les battements de cœur.

Cédric sourit à la question pleine d'innocence. "Oui," répondit-il simplement.

Harry prit la main de Cédric et la posa sur son cœur. «Mon cœur bat très vite."

Cédric avala difficilement, le sens caché derrière ces mots était clair, mais il avait encore besoin de savoir ce qu'Harry voulait vraiment dire.

"C'est à toi que je pense à chaque minute de la journée et de la nuit. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir blessé. Ton sourire éclaire même les jours les plus sombres. Tout ce à quoi que je pense, c'est au baiser que nous avons partagé et combien Je voudrai t'embrasser encore une fois ... "

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et avant qu'Harry ne termine sa phrase, l'aîné l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, s'explorant et se goutant mutuellement, se fut un baiser à couper le souffle.

FIN FLASH BACK !

"Mais j'avais été un peu réticent à ce sujet alors j'ai demandé à Cédric d'y aller doucement dans notre relation. Il a accepté et nous avons continué à nous voir en secret."

"Le temps que j'ai passé avec lui fut le plus heureux de ma vie." Les souvenirs de leur temps ensemble passa en flash devant ses yeux. "Nous étions jeunes, mais en quelque sorte, nous savions que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Dans le monde magique on a besoin de témoins pour s'engagés alors Cédric m'a demandé de l'épouser à la façon d'un moldu. Il m'a dit combien il m'aimait et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Il est même allé jusqu'à poser un genou à terre, sortant une bague et me demanda de l'épouser. "

A l'instant où Harry dit ces mots, un anneau apparu à son doigt, un anneau qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

«Nous avons mis un sort d'invisibilité dessus. Seuls ceux qui connaissent son existence peuvent le voir." Harry retira l'anneau de son doigt. "Je n'étais pas en mesure de le retirer jusqu'à aujourd'hui." Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer son histoire. "La nuit avant la troisième tâche nous avons eu la sensation que quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire. Bien que ce n'étais pas légal aux yeux de la loi, ça l'était pour nous, ce soir-là nous nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre. Nous avons taillé nos initial dans l'épaule de l'autre. " Il baissa sa chemise pour montrer à Edward le «C» inscrit dans sa peau. **(Voir Tendre moment : le chapitre Bonus).**

«Nous avons partagé cette nuit-là ensemble», son regard tomba sur son fils, comme pour dire qu'il était le résultat de leur nuit. »Puis il a été emmenée loin de moi." La douleur emplissait son cœur. "J'étais sous le choc pendant des semaines. Alors quand je suis tombé malade, j'ai cru que c'était à cause du choc, mais lorsque les symptômes n'ont pas disparu, j'ai commencé à m'informer dans un livre de médecine."

Harry se souvint qu'une nuit quand il était au square Grimmaurd, il avait lu tous les livres moldus médicaux qu'il avait pu trouver.

«J'ai trouvé que la femme enceinte partageait les mêmes symptômes que moi, mais j'avais décidé que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, car comment un homme pourrait-il tombé enceinte? Pourtant, mes symptômes ne disparaissait pas et je n'avais pas trouvé autre chose alors j'ai commencé à chercher dans les livres sorciers et à ma grande surprise j'ai découvert que les sorciers pouvait tomber enceinte. "

Au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bel et bien enceinte, il s'était évanoui, mais, une fois qu'il avait repris conscience, il prit cela comme une bénédiction. Maintenant, il allait avoir la famille qu'il avait toujours voulut ou au moins une partie de celle-ci.

"Dans le livre ils mentionnaient qu'une potion pourrait déterminer si on était enceinte ou non. Je voulais à tout prix la confirmation. Je n'allais pas le dire à mes amis car ils ne savaient même pas que j'étais gay. Je ne pouvais pas parler de ça à Sirius ou au Directeur non plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient déçus de moi. Alors, je me suis tourné vers la seule personne dont le jugement m'était bien égal. "

«Je t'ai dit que Severus et moi ne pouvions pas nous voir en peinture," un signe de tête lui confirma. "Mais je savais qu'il était le seul qui pouvait m'aider et aussi parce que c'est un maître en potion. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider, mais pas avant qu'il ne fasse le serment de ne rien divulguer et de garder tout cela secret. Il accepta et fabriqua la potion. Il s'avéra que j'étais bien enceinte ... "

Harry ramassa son fils quand il commença à ramper vers lui. "Que fais-tu?" lui demanda-t-il en souriant quand CJ lui tendit la main. Il le plaça sur ses genoux, afin de continué son histoire. «Nous avons dû inclure Poppy, mais je ne voulais que pas trop de gens sois au courant."

"Comment as-tu caché ton état?"

«Glamour», répondit Harry. «Nous m'avons fait ressembler à ce que j'étais avant de tomber enceinte."

Harry se souvint alors combien il avait pris du poids et comment il avait à cacher la vérité à ses amis. Il dû passer par des moments difficiles. Le Quidditch était devenu un enfer, bien qu'il n'ait pas à trouver une solution car Ombrage l'avait banni de l'équipe et il lui en était intérieurement reconnaissant. De cette façon, il n'avait pas besoin de trouver des excuses pour ne pas participer aux entrainements déjà qu'il avait à chaque fois eu peur qu'ils découvrent qu'il était enceint ou pire, il avait peur de perdre son enfant.

"L'infirmière fut placée sous le même serment et, ensemble, ils ont fait en sorte de me prendre en charge durant l'année à Poudlard.

«Lorsque CJ fut prêt à naître, nous avons dû nous faufiler hors de Poudlard. Heureusement, c'était un week-end prévu pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard et nous avons été en mesure de nous faufiler facilement. Nous sommes allés chez les Diggory, dans l'espoir qu'ils nous aident. Sans oublier, que nous pensions que c'était le meilleur endroit. Personne n'avait eu vent de ma relation avec Cédric donc personne ne saurait que CJ était mon bébé. "

Harry se souvenait clairement de l'instant où il apprit aux Diggory qu'il était enceinte de leur fils. Il pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes et s'appuyait fortement contre le maître des potions. Il avait expliqué sa relation avec Cédric ainsi que la nuit passée ensemble. Bien que les parents Diggory furent un peu vexés, parce que leur fils n'aurait jamais été à l'encontre de leurs vœux. C'est alors qu'il leur montra son anneau et la marque sur son épaule gauche.

«Nous avons fait des vœux et dans nos cœurs ils étaient légales, c'est tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir," avait dit Harry avant de crier de douleur. Son enfant voulait être introduit dans ce monde aujourd'hui.

Les parents Diggory avait promis d'aider autant qu'ils le pourraient. La chose la plus difficile pour Harry avait été de laisser CJ avec eux quelque heure après sa naissance, mais pouvait lui rendre visite quand il le voulait.

Rogue et lui avait un plan. Il avait essayé d'obtenir une détention, non pas qu'il faudrait faire beaucoup d'efforts avec Rogue car il continuait de le traiter comme il l'avait toujours fait, principalement pour maintenir sa couverture. Il utilisait la Cheminette du bureau de Rogue afin de passer une heure ou deux chez les Diggory, puis tentait d'obtenir une autre détention avec Rogue. De cette façon, il ne se faisait pas prendre et n'avait pas d'ennui.

"Je ne sais pas comment, mais nous y sommes arrivés. Nul ne sait que j'ai un enfant et je voudrais que cela continue," Harry termina son histoire.

Bien qu'Harrison n'ai fait que se souvenir de sa vie passée, Edward l'avait vu avec lui. Il avait été un peu choqué de découvrir qu'Harrison avait effectivement réalisés et donné naissance à CJ, mais il avait vu ce jour comme s'il y était. Poppy lui avait ouvert le ventre et lui avait soigneusement retiré le bébé de l'utérus, et finalement laver et refermer le ventre d' Harrison. Il avait ressenti l'instant comme s'il avait été là.

Il avait regardé comment Poppy avait placé le bébé dans ses bras. Le grand sourire qui occupait son visage à ce moment. Edward n'avait jamais vu Harry sourire comme ça avant. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait voir tout le temps et il allait s'assurer qu'Harry puisse encore sourire ainsi.

Alors qu'il regardait les souvenirs se jouer dans l'esprit d'Harrison, il sentait la bête au fond de lui rugir. Il était en colère que quelqu'un d'autre ai touché son Harrison. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester jaloux après avoir appris tant de choses sur Harrison. Il était facile d'aimer ce jeune homme et de savoir qu'il était passé par tant de douleur et de souffrance, tout souvenir heureux était un cadeau pour lui.

"Ça suffit CJ," La voix d'Harry rompit silence. CJ tentait de lui tirer les cheveux. "Tu es un petit chenapan, pas vrai?" Il prit CJ entre ses genoux, face à lui. Puis il commença à le chatouiller.

CJ criaient de joie. Il avait senti que son papa était triste et essayait de lui faire se sentir mieux. Il n'avait pas voulu faire du mal à son papa mais il avait essayé d'attirer son attention, pendant un certain temps maintenant et la seule chose qui sembla fonctionner fut en lui tirant les cheveux.

"Dada, heureux?" demanda-t-il quand son papa eu cessé de le chatouiller. Il voulait savoir s'il avait réussi rendre son papa heureux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le sentiment de tristesse qui émanait de son papa.

"C'est un empathe?" Edward avait entendu Harry le dire auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais vu le petit bout en action.

Harry acquiesça. "Il semble vraiment en harmonie avec mes sentiments."

«Il voulait savoir s'il avait réussi à te rendre heureux. Il n'aime pas te voir triste," lui dit Edward après avoir lu les pensées de CJ.

"Je suis très heureux, petit bonhomme," répondit Harry à son fils et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux à nouveau. "On dirait qu'il n'a accès qu'à mes sentiments."

"Eddy, heureux?" La voix de CJ se fit entendre, démentant les précédents dires de son père. Il avait ressenti la tristesse et l'énervement d'Eddy.

"Et il me surprend une fois de plus», dit Harry en riant. "Je crois qu'il est en harmonie avec tes sentiments aussi." Cela ne pourrait dire qu'il te considère comme de la famille aussi.

"Je suis très heureux, très cher," dit Edward à CJ en le prenant dans ses bras quand le petit l'atteignit. CJ roucoulaient heureux en ressentant l'amour qui lui était destiné à la fois de son papa et son Eddy.

Harry regarda Edward, la façon dont le vampire communiquait avec son fils lui donnait envie de sourire. Lorsque Cédric lui avait rendu visite pour son anniversaire, il avait été si heureux de le revoir. Rien ne lui importait plus que de revoir Cédric une dernière fois. Mais alors il se rappela également des sentiments de plus en plus forts qu'il avait pour Edward et il s'était senti si coupable. Il fut un temps où il avait promis à Cédric qu'il serait le seul et il était maintenant de plus en plus proche d'une autre personne.

Pour son anniversaire, cependant, Cédric lui avait donné sa bénédiction. Il n'avait pas réalisé à l'époque, mais maintenant il en était certain. Son mari lui avait donné la permission d'aller de l'avant et il savait exactement avec qui. Si seulement il avait osé lui demander ...

"Que voulais-tu me demander?" La voix d'Edward le sortit de sa rêverie.

Il avait oublié que le vampire pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Une rougeur couvrait son visage et il détourna les yeux. Comment les gens font-il? Comment demander à quelqu'un si veux bien sortir avec vous? Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit rire Edward. Il avait lu dans ses pensées, encore une fois.

Edward regarda le sorcier avec un grand. Harrison voulais demander à quelqu'un, mais ne savait pas comment faire? «Pourquoi ne pas simplement essayer?" lui suggéra-t-il, mais il sentit un sentiment d'effroi l'envahir, il pensa qu'il valait mieux rester calmer pour ne pas gêner le jeune sorcier. " Entraine-toi sur moi."

Harry sursauta, lui jetant un coup d'œil horrifié. "Non!" Cria-t-il presque. "Je veux dire, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entrainer." Il baissa une fois de plus la tête, mortifié.

Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe. "Tu ne te rappelais pas que je peux lire dans les pensées, cela t'ennuie?" La voix d'Edward l'extirpa à nouveau de sa rêverie.

Harry pris un moment pour répondre. La plupart du temps il n'avait plus à l'esprit qu'Edward était capable d'entendre ses pensées, parfois il était même reconnaissants envers cette faculté, ils pouvaient communiquer sans que personne d'autre ne le sachent; comme quand il avait demandé à Edward de donner un message à Severus. Mais parfois, quand il essayait de comprendre certaines choses, il souhaitait qu'il ne le puisse pas. «Parfois, admit Harry. "Mais la plupart du temps je suis plutôt content que tu puisse lire dans mon esprit."

Lorsque le vampire se fendit d'un sourire, Harry rougit. «Parfois, je voudrais pouvoir l'arrêter aussi, admit-il. "Pourtant, d'autres fois je suis plutôt reconnaissant." Ses yeux se posèrent sur CJ après qu'il eut entendu le fil de ses pensées. "CJ n'aime pas ce sentiment que tu projettes. Il essaie de comprendre comment le stopper."

"Moi aussi," dit Harry. Il avait toujours détesté la nervosité. Il doit juste en finir au plus vite. Ses yeux atterrir sur son fils, qui était occupé de bavarder avec lui-même. Parfois, il détestait vraiment la capacité d'Edward, surtout maintenant que le vampire pouvait entendre ce que son fils pensait et que lui ne le puisse pas.

CJ se tourna vers son père. Il y avait un sentiment nouveau, venant de lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec son papa?

Quand les yeux gris de son fils trouvèrent les siens, il décida qu'il devait simplement aller de l'avant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de poser sa question. "Edward, serais-tu daccorddesortiravecmoi?"

Un être humain n'aurait pas été en mesure de déchiffrer ce qu'Harry avait demandé mais heureusement Edward n'était pas un être humain et il avait entendu la question haut et fort. «J'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec toi, répondit-il.

Qui aurait cru que demander de sortir avec quelqu'un pouvait entraîner tant de pression? Puis ça le frappa ... Que font les gens lors d'une sortie? Edward eut un sourire narquois, qui ne l'aida pas. Pourquoi le sol ne s'ouvrirait-il pas simplement sous mes pieds pour m'avaler tout entier?

"Ne t'inquiète pas," lui dit Edward. «Je suis sûr que nous passerons un bon moment."

Harry ne pouvait que lui sourire, en espérant que le vampire ne serait pas lire ses pensées troublées. Il avait besoin d'aide et il fallait agir maintenant. Un autre petit rire se fit entendre et Harry ne put contenir son rougissement. "Je vais le mettre au lit, dit-il afin d'essayer de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. «Ou me noyer ou quelque chose d'autre ..."

Il y eut un autre petit rire quand Harry saisi CJ et l'enlaça. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait plus été lui-même et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Edward pour être lui-même. Cela incluait l'incertitude, l'embarras et l'idiotie, malheureusement.

Plus tard ce jour-là il alla trouver Esmée dans la cuisine où elle préparait le dîner pour lui. "Esmée, j'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit-il en s'asseyant. "Mais d'abord, Edward doit quitter la maison." Un rire musical fut entendu et Harry savait que le télépathe l'avait entendu.

"Si tu voulais que je sorte de la maison tu aurais pu simplement demander," lui dit Edward en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Non, car alors tu m'aurais demandé pourquoi et je pense que tu aurais lu dans mon esprit et donc gâcher la surprise," répliqua le sorcier.

Esmée regarda les deux hommes interagirent l'un avec l'autre et sourit. "Jasper, Emmett emmener le chasser, leur dit-elle et pas une minute plus tard, les deux vampires entraient dans la cuisine.

"Nous allons t'aider», dit Emmett à son frère cadet. Depuis qu'Harrison avait commencé à vivre avec eux, il le considérait comme son frère, même chose pour le reste de sa famille.

«Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas», demanda Esmée quand les trois vampires furent sorti de la maison et qu'elle ne pouvait plus les entendre.

«J'ai demandé à Edward de sortir avec moi, lui dit-il, la faisant sourire, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on fait lors d'un rendez-vous."

Esmée était ravie d'entendre que son plus jeune fils s'entendait si bien avec. "Eh bien, je suppose que la plupart des gens sortent pour dîner, répondit-elle.

"Je le pensais, mais je ne veux pas le faire car Edward ne mange pas." Avec Cédric, il avait été à un rendez-vous où ils s'étaient rendus à un salon de thé, il pensa que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait faire avec Edward. Les rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec Cédric avaient été prévues par lui et la plupart d'entre n'étaient juste qu'un match de Quidditch en tête-à-tête. Il voulait faire quelque chose de spécial avec Edward, quelque chose qu'il aimerait.

"Que penses-tu d'un film?"

"Eh bien, je n'ai jamais été au cinéma avant, mais je veux que ce soit spécial et un film semble tellement impersonnel, tu sais?

"Tu veux quelque chose de personnel, quelque chose qu'apprécie Edward?" devina Esmée.

"Oui," répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward aime? Il réfléchit. «La musique, Edward aime la musique."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à la salle de concert? Suggéra Esmée.

"C'est une bonne idée," dit Harry et se dirigea vers le téléphone pour commander des billets. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta. "Et après?"

Esmée sourit, parfois il était tellement innocent. "Pourquoi ne pas faire une promenade dans le parc?"

"C'est une bonne idée!" dit Harry. "Penses-tu qu'Edward aimera ça?"

"Je suis sûr que oui." Maintenant que les nerfs d'Harry étaient détendus, il put commander les billets et se réjouis à l'avance de leur premier rendez-vous.

A SUIVRE…


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 18 **_

Harry regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett étaient venu l'aider à se préparer pour sa sortie avec Edward, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient allé aider Edward. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'était même pas en mesure de boutonner sa chemise, Rosalie avait dût faire pour lui.

"Et s'il n'aime pas où nous allons?" Demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois ce jour-là.

"Il va adorer!" le rassura Rosalie. "Maintenant, cesse de t'inquiéter, tout ira bien."

Harry acquiesça, mais il n'arriva pas à se calmer les nerfs. Il voulait être parfait pour ce soir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de prouver quelque chose au vampire, prouvé qu'il peut être normal. C'est pourquoi il n'ira pas dans le monde des sorciers pour leur premier rendez-vous. Ensuite ça le frappa, c'était son premier rendez-vous avec Edward.

Il se laissa tomber au sol. "Je ne peux pas faire cela», dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

"Pourquoi donc, mon chéri?" demanda Esmée après s'être agenouillé à ses côtés.

«Je ne sais rien sur les fréquentations," lui dit Harry. "La seul fois où je suis sorti avec Cédric, c'est lui qui avait tout prévu... pour le rendez-vous du moins. J'ai été à rencard avec Cho avant, mais qui ce fut une catastrophe." Des yeux suppliants prièrent les topazes. "Que faire si mon rendez-vous avec Edward se révélera être une catastrophe?"

"Harrison, tu aimes Edward?" lui demanda Esmée. Lorsqu'Harry acquiesça, elle poursuivi. "Penses-tu qu'Edward t'aime?" Un clignement des yeux hésitant suivi. »Alors cette soirée sera parfaite."

Au moins, il était certain que le vampire lui plaisait. Bien qu'il soit difficile dans dire autant pour le vampire car il n'a montré aucune émotion. Le garçon lui avait dit qu'il voulait tout savoir sur lui. Que faire s'il veut un ami? S'il voulait juste être ami alors il n'aurait pas accepté d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec lui, non? Mais que faire s'il essayait d'être gentil pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments? Que faire s'il c'était trompé à propos de ses sentiments à son encontre?

"Harrison, arrête," lui dit Rosalie en se mettant à genoux devant lui. "Cesse de t'inquiéter et profite pleinement de ce moment."

Harry lui donna un faible sourire et un hochement de tête. Il était temps. Il se leva, vérifia son apparence dans le miroir une dernière fois et fit un câlin aux trois vampires avant de se tourner vers son fils. "Tu seras sage, c'est compris, bonhomme?" Dit-il à CJ avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Pendant son séjour à la villa Cullen, il avait logé dans la chambre d'Edward car c'était la seul qui n'était pas occupée. Mais maintenant, il avait emménagé dans la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett tandis qu'Edward était revenu dans la sienne.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Edward, pris une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Il remercia les vampires de lui avoir laissé ce moment pour lui-seul. Il savait qu'Edward avait entendu ses pas avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte. Il cacha un soupir quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Edward portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu pâle boutonnée qu'Harrison était presque certain qu'elle était en soie. Sublime, fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Dans la chambre d'Edward, le vampire avait entendu la conversation qu'Harrison avait eue avec Esmée et Rosalie. La nervosité avait déferlé sur Jasper et il avait raconté cela à Edward. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu se précipiter dans en dehors de sa chambre pour aller réconforter le jeune sorcier, mais par chance il avait réussi à contrôler ces pulsions. Surtout quand il avait entendu les pensées d'Harry. Il allait faire en sorte que le sorcier sache avant à la fin de ce rendez-vous qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de lui.

"Tu es magnifique," lui dit Edward après avoir admiré son apparence. Harrison était vêtu quasi identiquement à lui, bien qu'il tenait un manteau à la main, quelque chose qu'un vampire n'aurai jamais besoin.

Un rougissement honora les joues d'Harrison. "Tu es magnifique aussi, répondit-il. «Y allons-nous?"

Avec un adieu et un «Mon petit frère grandit si vite d'Emmett, le couple quitta la maison et pris la Volvo direction la salle de concert.

«Je pensais que ce serait bien d'aller à un concert musical," dit Harry à Edward quand ils sortirent de la voiture.

Edward hocha simplement la tête. La bête en lui, lui disait d'être le partenaire dominant dans cet ... relation? Son esprit humain savait que c'était important pour Harrison, cependant. Il avait besoin d'être «maitre» de cette sortie pour gagner en confiance et en assurance alors pour cette seule raison, il commanda la bête, au moins pour le moment.

"Bonjour, je suis Harrison Diggory, j'ai commandé deux billets," dit Harry à l'homme au comptoir.

Grand-dieu, deux pédés, entendu Edward dans les pensées de l'homme, mais il décida de l'ignorer.

Le greffier fit comme s'il vérifiait. Je ne vais pas laisser ces deux pédales dans la salle. «Je suis désolé, il semble y avoir un problème, leur dit-il aimablement. "Je n'ai personne sous ce nom."

O, non! Cria intérieurement Harrison. "P...Pourriez-vous chercher sous Cullen?"

Le greffier vérifia à nouveau, puis secoua la tête. "Rien, je suis désolé", collant un air sombre sur son visage pour ce donner un certain crédit.

"Y a-t-il encore deux billets à vendre?"

«Non, tout est vendu."

"Merci", un regard penaud sur le visage d'Harry et Edward n'eue pas le cœur de s'assurer que le greffier les laisses entrer. Pour cela, il aurait fallu révéler pourquoi ils n'ont pas été autorisés à entrer et ça ne ferait que briser le cœur d'Harrison.

«Je suis désolé, je voulais que notre rendez-vous soit parfait et maintenant tout est ruiné," Harry avait tourné le dos à Edward. Des idées noires commencèrent à prendre le devant, mais Edward l'en sorti directement.

"Harrison, pourquoi ne pas voir ce qu'ils ont d'autres ici? Il regarda autour et nota la présence d'un restaurant. "Qu'en est-il d'un restaurant?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, ce serait gênant pour moi de manger pendant que tu regardes." Harry regarda autour de lui ainsi et remarqua un musée. "Que dirais-tu du musée?"

Edward se hâta d'acquiescer, ne voulant pas que leurs soirée soi gâché à cause d'un imbécile. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de rendre cette sortie, plus parfaite que jamais ...

Quand Edward et Harry quittèrent le musée, les yeux écarquillé et la bouche entre-ouverte comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, ou du moins Harry. Edward était toujours dans son état normal, tandis qu'Harry essayait difficilement de ne pas s'arracher les yeux et considérait l'idée de ce faire un sort d'oubliette sur lui-même. "C'était ..." commença Edward, mais ne pouvait pas continuer.

"Horrible! Fini Harry pour lui-même. «Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont montré les photos alors ... graphiquement ..."

"Oui, elles étaient plutôt ... détaillée."

«Merlin, je n'arrive à rien faire de bien avec cette sortie. D'abord, j'oublie de commander les billets, puis je nous amène à une zone de guerre où l'on pouvait effectivement voir la mise en commun des tripes et des oreilles de quelqu'un ..." Harry secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de se débarrasser de cette image. «Je suis désolé, je ruine notre rendez-vous."

"Ne dites pas cela," Edward l'arrêta et lui fit le regarder. "Notre soirée n'est pas encore terminée, et rien ne pourrait la détruire. Non ces photos plutôt réaliste d'une guerre ou un imbécile qui ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer" Edward se mordit la langue en réalisant ce qu'il avait révélé. "Qu'avais-tu prévu d'autre pour notre sortie?"

"Une promenade dans le parc," répondit Harry. Il avait pensé que le greffier ne voulait pas laisser deux homosexuels entrer dans la salle de concert, mais d'avoir effectivement la confirmation ne fit que le rendre plus triste.

«Y allons-nous alors?" Harry acquiesça et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

«Tu sais, j'ai pensé," commença Harry, rompant le silence. "Je t'ai dit tant de choses sur ma vie et pourtant tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi. Pourquoi ne pas m'en dire un peu plus sur toi?"

«Que veux-tu savoir?"

Harry pris un moment pour réfléchir à certaines questions avant de poser la première. "Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être un vampire?"

«Parfois c'est assez utile je dois dire. "Mais la plupart du temps je me vois comme un monstre."

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc, qui donnait sur un petit lac, et s'assit. "Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre," lui dit Harry. "Je pense que tu es une personne aimable et généreuse. Quelqu'un qui se soucie davantage du bien-être d'autrui que du sien. Quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses, même s'il arrive quelque chose qui pourrait les briser, tu as tout essayé pour les tenir. Quelqu'un à qui je confie mon fils et où je sais que rien ne lui arrivera. Quelqu'un que l'on pourrait aimer de manière incontrôlée et sans crainte ... " Harry s'arrêta en sachant qu'il commençait à en dire trop. "Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu sois un monstre."

Edward avait cessé de respirer, ne bougeant plus, cessant d'agir comme un humain. Ses yeux fixés sur le jeune sorcier. «Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait tu ne dirais pas ça ..."

"Edward, ne pense pas que je suis naïf. Je sais que tu es un vampire et je devine que tu as goûté au sang humain une ou deux fois dans ta vie et je sais que cela signifie que tu as tué, mais cela ne fais pas de toi un monstre, j'ai tué des gens. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un monstre ? "

"Non, bien sûr que non," ne tarda pas à répondre Edward. "Mais il y a une différence."

Harry acquiesça. "Tu as raison. D'abord et avant tout tu es un prédateur qui chasse pour se nourrir. Tu as tué parce que tu en avais besoin pour te nourrir, tandis que j'ai tué parce que je pouvais. Si tu veux signaler un monstre, pointe moi parce que pas une fois je ne me suis senti coupable quand j'ai pris la vie de Voldemort pendant que tu cherchais des remords pour presque toutes tes actions, je ne dis pas que tu dois aller tuer des êtres humains. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends pourquoi tu as eu à faire cela. Et cela ne fait toujours pas de toi un monstre, Edward, quoi que tu en dises. "

Le penses-tu vraiment Harrison? Quand il avait dit à Bella qu'il avait tué auparavant, elle avait dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Etait-ce un masque? Harrison lui a dit qu'il comprenait, mais pouvais-t-il vraiment négliger ces faits.

Edward ferma les yeux comme il détourna la tête et recommença de nouveau agir en être humain. "Comment peux-tu dire cela?"

"Parce que je sais que c'est vrai," Harry leva la main pour caresser la joue du vampire, et fit en sorte qu'il le regarde. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il se pencha vers Edward.

Le baiser était maladroit. Leurs dents se rencontraient, puis leurs langues étouffant presque l'autre. «Je suis désolé," dit Harry en se retirant, mais Edward ne le laissa pas s'éloigner trop loin. Il posa ses lèvres contre celle du sorcier et les laissa là pendant un moment.

"Essayons encore une fois, dit-il contre les lèvres du sorcier avant de balayer sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry. Le prochain baiser fut lent, recherchant, explorant, parfait. Le vampire attira un peu plus le sorcier afin d'approfondir le baiser. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'Harrison passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Un instant plus tard, le baiser fut rompu, nécessaire pour que le sorcier puisse remplir ses poumons d'air. Harry respirait fortement, ses yeux verrouillé sur le vampire. Les yeux normalement topaze étaient noirs et pendant un moment Harry pensa que le vampire avait besoin de chasser mais il se rendit compte que le changement de couleur était à cause de quelque chose d'autre. Ce fut les joues rosies qu'il fut tiré pour un autre profond baisé.

Quelques instants plus tard, le vampire stoppa le baiser quand il remarqua que le sorcier avait besoin d'air. «Pardonne-moi, dit-il. «J'oublie parfois que tu as besoin de respirer."

"Jamais un baiser avant ne m'avait littéralement fait reprendre mon souffle," plaisanta Harry et il fut récompensé avec un petit rire. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire alors qu'un silence confortable était tombé sur eux. «Je suis désolé que notre rendez-vous soit un désastre,» dit Harry, après quelques instants.

«Je ne pense pas que ce fut un désastre, même si j'aurais pu le vivre sans les photos du musée, « répondu Edward en souriant. "Je pense que notre sortie a été parfaite."

"Vraiment?" La question était douce, innocente.

"Oui, j'ai réussi à passer une soirée en ta compagnie."

Un sourire éclatant honora la face du sorcier. "Tu es un beau parleur, parfois." Plaisanta Harry. "Mais je suis content."

Avant qu'Edward ne réponde, il devint soudainement raide. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Harry, préoccupé en relevant la tête pour regarder le vampire.

"Complications", chuchota Edward.

Harry regarda autour de lui tentent désespérément de savoir de quoi Edward parlait, mais il ne trouva rien. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde plus à leur droite et remarqua le petit groupe avançant vers eux. Il reconnut l'une des femmes, Isabella Swan, L'ex d'Edward, et le garçon avec qui elle était quand lui et Esmée avaient été faire des courses.

"Ils viennent ici?" Un léger signe de tête répondit à sa question. "Devons-nous partir?" Harry ne savait pas trop quel était la relation entre eux et il ne connaissait pas les autres.

"Non, nous avons le droit d'être ici», répondit Edward et tourna son attention vers le sorcier. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir son ex à leurs premier rendez-vous, surtout depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Il fut un temps où son odeur avait été si sucré pour lui qu'il l'aurait tué sur le coup mais maintenant il paraissait amer. Bien qu'elle ait encore cette odeur distincte qui l'avait appelé il y a un an, il était submergé par l'odeur des chiens, pas quelque chose dont il jouissait. Surtout pas quand il avait cette odeur délicieusement envoutante qui émanait de son Harrison.

"Cela doit être difficile de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, "observa Harry quand son attention tomba sur le couple riant.

«Pas vraiment», admis Edward. «J'ai cru que je l'aimais et la voir avec ce chien m'avait fait mal."

«Je me sens comme s'il y avait un« mais »à venir, "fit remarquer Harry en souriant.

"Mais, maintenant je sais que je ne l'ai jamais aimée. J'ai été assez protecteur envers elle, c'est sûr, mais je pense que c'était surtout son sang qui m'attirait chez elle. Son sang avait été écrasant et doux pour moi et j'ai eu un du mal à me contrôler quand nous nous sommes rencontré. Lorsque j'ai surmonté mes désirs de la tuer j'ai commencé à ressentir une envie de la protéger. Je lui ai sauvé la vie une fois et après ce moment, je ne pouvais plus rester loin d'elle. Je me croyais amoureux, J'avais enfin trouvé ma compagne ... "

"Je devine qu'elle ne l'était pas?" Un clin d'œil confirmé ses soupçons. "Qu'est-ce qui ta fait te rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas ta conjointe?"

«C'est toi," Edward répondit que ses yeux verrouillés à ceux d'Harrison. «Quand j'étais avec Bella, je voulais la protéger, la plupart de ma famille et moi avions peur car pour un faux mouvement, nous pouvions lui faire du mal. Alors qu'avec toi, je suis moins soucieux car ni moi ni ma famille ne pourrons jamais te faire de mal. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment expliquer cela, mais il y a quelque chose à ton sujet qui fait que nous tenons tous à te protéger, et CJ aussi "

"Hey, sangsue; as-tu perdu ton chemin?" Le groupe de Bella s'arrêtaient en face d'eux.

Toute l'attitude d'Edward changea, il serra les dents tentant de garder son calme. Il reconnu les garçons avec Bella et Jacob, il y avait David, Jimmy et les deux derniers étaient frères et sœurs, Leah et Seth Clearwater. Harry regarda le garçon qui s'était adressé à Edward.

"Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu sors», dit David à Harry quand il avait eu l'attention de celui-ci. "Tu ne sais jamais quand ils pourraient décider de te tuer."

«Je vais garder cela à l'esprit," répondit Harry, s'efforçant d'être poli et de ne pas lui jeter un maléfice bien cuisant.

Le groupe s'éloigna, mais pas avant de lancer des insultes à la paire. "Ne pouvant pas garder sa copine, il se tourna vers les garçons." Et encore "Je ne vois pas ce que tu as vu en lui Bella, non seulement c'est une sangsue, mais un Pédé aussi"

Edward regarda le groupe. Les regards que Bella jetait sur lui l'avaient intrigué. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure de lire dans ses pensées, mais pouvait le deviner, de temps en temps. Maintenant, cependant, c'était un vide total et ça l'avait plutôt énervé. "Pourquoi m'a-t-elle regardé comme ça?" Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

"Je pense qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle a perdu," lui dit Harrison, il avait vu comment Bella avait eu du mal à garder le contrôle face au vampire et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Edward était vraiment étonnant à regarder ce soir. Il n'avait pas porté quelque chose de spécial, juste un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue mais putain comment faisait-il pour être aussi attirant. "Tu es très beau se soir, dit-il au vampire malicieusement, un petit sourire collé sur son visage.

"Je ne suis pas le seul», répondit Edward.

Harry détourna les yeux d'Edward. "Tu as raison, ce gars là-bas semble beau aussi, dit-il, essayant de cacher son embarras.

Edward lâcha un grognement sourd, à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers Harry, le piégeant entre son corps et le banc. «Attention, Harrison, je n'aime pas partager, dit-il avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres.

Harry gémit au baiser. Le besoin de possession qu'Edward avait gardé sous contrôle tout ce temps avait finalement émergé et Harry trouva qu'il aimait être possédé par lui. Il avait apprécié qu'Edward le laisse prendre les décisions lors de la soirée, car il avait besoin d'un peu de contrôle. Il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, il pouvait sortir de nouveau avec quelqu'un et ne se sentait pas coupable comme s'il trahissait Cédric.

"Moi non plus," répondit Harry quand ils cessèrent le baiser. "Si elle ose encore t'approcher, je vais l'ensorceler."

"Et je te laisserais faire," dit Edward avant de reprendre les lèvres pulpeuses pour un court baiser. Il voulait plus. Il se retourna sur le banc alors qu'Harrison reposait contre lui.

A travers les arbres, ils pouvaient voir les étoiles. Harry soupira de contentement. "Cédric et moi faisions ça, dit-il après quelques instants. "Nous aimions sortir en douce de nos dortoirs et aller au Lac Noir où nous allions admirer les étoiles ..." il se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi parlait-il de Cédric durant leurs rendez-vous? Leur premier rendez-vous? «Je suis désolé, tu le détester à cause que je ne puisse pas m'empêcher de parler de lui sans cesse."

«Il y a des moments où je suis jaloux de lui, car il possède une partie de toi que je n'aurai jamais," admis Edward. "Mais je sais aussi qu'il ta apporté le bonheur à un moment où tu en avais le plus besoin. Je ne peux pas le détester tout comme je ne peux pas haïr le fait que tu parles de lui! Parce que quand tu m'ouvres ton esprit, tu me donne une autre partie de toi que je chérirai toujours. "

"Je sais qu'une partie de toi aimera toujours Cédric et qu'il y a une partie de toi que je n'aurai jamais, mais je suis prêt à faire des compromis."

Harry lui offrit un faible sourire. Pourquoi ouvrait-il toujours la bouche au mauvais moment? "Je suppose que tout n'a pas si mal tourné lors de notre rendez-vous, dit-il. "Penses-tu que c'est un signe?" Il essayait de plaisanter, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il avait un peu peur que le destin ne se mêle une fois de plus de sa vie et qu'il n'était pas fait pour être avec Edward ou qu'il avait trahi Cédric ou il ne savait quoi d'autre.

"Oui," lui répondit honnêtement Edward. Harrison paru légèrement confus et effrayé durant de brève seconde mais ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du vampire. "C'est un signe que nous sommes capables de surmonter tout ce qui sera envoyé sur notre chemin."

()

A SUIVRE…


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 19 **_

Edward et Harry furent de retour à la résidence Cullen, le vampire ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour Harry et maintenant ils se tenaient devant la porte. «J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment», dit Harry avec un sourire. Bien que le music-hall et le musée ne s'était pas bien passé, il avait ressenti beaucoup de plaisir quand ils étaient seuls dans le parc. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi calme et serein, en présence d'une autre personne.

«Alors c'est parfait," Edward souriait au jeune garçon. Il était sur le point de se pencher pour l'embrasser quand il entendu les voix de sa famille. Il entendu Carlisle s'exclamer, « Nous ne vous laisserons pas le prendre».

"Quel est le problème?" Questionna Harry quand il vit Edward s'avancer d'un pas raide. Etant humain, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'entendre le vacarme dans la cour.

«Je ne suis pas sûr, il conduisit Harry à l'arrière, où sa famille était accroupie dans une position défensive, autour de quelqu'un.

Harry reconnu rapidement le Directeur. La peur s'empara de son cœur quand il remarqua ce que le vieux fou portait dans ses bras. Le Directeur ne les avait pas encore remarqués. «Non», le mot lui échappa sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, alertant le chef d'établissement.

Dumbledore se retourna et fit face aux deux nouveaux arrivants. "Bonjour, Harry, mon garçon, dit-il. "Je suis venu rencontrer ta famille et je dois dire que tu m'étonnes une fois de plus. Je supposais que tu travaillais avec des vampires en ayant pris en compte ton évacuation rapide de la Grande-Bretagne, mais je ne soupçonnais pas que tu vivais avec une famille entière. Sans parler de ce petit compatriote. Il est à toi je suppose, "Harry ne dit rien. «Je suis curieux de savoir qui est sa mère."

«Que voulez-vous?" demanda Harry, en ignorant la question.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton ancien Directeur." Répondu Dumbledore. «Maintenant, pour ce qui est de ce que je veux, je pense que tu le sais déjà. Je veux ta magie, mais il semble que j'ai à présent droit à une meilleure option." Il souleva le bébé dans ses bras. "A un si jeune âge, celui-ci est assez puissant. Quand il aura acquis tous ses pouvoirs, il sera le sorcier le plus puissant au monde."

"Donnez-moi mon fils," exigea Harry.

Le Directeur pris du recul. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua une forme inerte sur le sol. Son ex-professeur de potion gisait là, meurtri, ensanglanté et ne bougeait pas.

"Il est vivant," dit Edward à son oreille après avoir lu ses pensées. Le vampire pouvait entendre les lentes pulsations. Il était faible, mais toujours en vie.

Dumbledore suivi le regard d'Harry. "Oui, Severus ... Savais-tu qu'il a essayé de me tuer?" demanda-t-il, avec joie, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. "Il avait brassé une potion pour. Mais j'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il n'était pas aussi fidèle qu'il le prétendait, après tous c'est un Serpentard. On ne peut jamais leur faire confiance, tu le sais? Il y avait aussi le fait que je ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit à par moments, en particulier lorsque tu étais préoccupé, "il regarda le petit dormir dans ses bras. "C'est juste une hypothèse mais je pense que tu as fait un vœu avec Severus, un serment. Il n'était donc pas en mesure de parler à tous et je n'étais pas capable de lire ses pensées à ce sujet. Une chose que je j'apprécie te concernant Harry, mon garçon, c'est que tu es trop prévisible. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. "

«Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas vraiment défendu quand l'on ta ramener en Grande-Bretagne. Maintenant, je sais, tu voulais protéger ta nouvelle famille comprenant ces vampires, Severus et ton fils."

"Donnez-moi mon fils, maintenant," exigea Harry, sa magie crépitait dangereusement dans l'air.

«Je ne crois pas», répondit Dumbledore. «Je vais être le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète, Harry, mon garçon, et j'ai besoin de lui pour le faire. Je vais le prendre. Dois-je avoir ta bénédiction, non? Eh bien ..." et Dumbledore Disparut.

"CJ NON," Cria Harry.

Les cris de son papa le réveillèrent. "Dada? Il demanda, en regardant l'homme qui le portait. Mais cet homme n'était pas son papa. Son papa n'avait pas de barbe blanche. Son papa était doux et aimable et il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, tandis que cet homme lui faisait mal. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait que son papa.

Son papa avait mal, il pouvait le sentir. Et il ne supportait pas que son papa ait mal. Il avait besoin de rejoindre son papa pour le faire rire. Il avait tellement mal, son papa souffrait tellement. Il avait besoin d'aller à son papa et il fallait y aller maintenant. Il voulait de toutes ses forces,… il était avec son papa à nouveau.

Harry regarda l'espace vide où son fils avait disparu. Son fils avait disparu ... CJ avait disparu. Quel genre de père laisse son fils se faire enlever? Le jour où CJ était né, il l'avait promis, de veiller à sa sécurité et à toujours le protéger. Il avait échoué. La seule chose qu'il aurait dû faire en tant que parent, il avait échoué.

CJ avait disparu. Sa raison de vivre avait disparu. CJ avait été la seule raison qui le faisait sortir du lit chaque matin. La raison pour laquelle il avait fui la Grande-Bretagne. La raison pour laquelle il continuait de vivre et maintenant ça raison avait disparu. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire vivre maintenant ?

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la famille de vampires se rapprocher de lui, tous désireux de le réconforter. Edward, la pensée lui vint avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Penser comme ce n'était pas juste pour le vampire, mais comment pourrait-il continuer sans son fils?

La magie d'Harry craquait dans l'air, poussant chacun des Cullen loin de lui, sauf Edward. Edward était le seul qui pouvait se rapprocher de lui. Il se mit à genoux aux côté du sorcier tombé au sol, le berçant contre sa poitrine. L'enlèvement de CJ avait brisé son cœur, mais il le comprenait, car il se sentait de la même façon.

CJ était vite devenu une partie intégrante de sa vie. Chaque jour un peu plus, il faut l'avouer. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu.

"Nous allons le trouver, promit-il au jeune sorcier sanglotant. Il allait pourchasser le Directeur et détruirait tout ce qui croiserait son chemin s'il le fallait.

Les mots firent sangloter Harry plus fort. Il voulut de toutes ses forces que CJ soit de retour ici, avec lui ... et Edward. "Edward", il sanglotait sur l'épaule du vampire, saisissant d'une main la chemise du vampire, ce rassurant de n'être pas seul.

Un craquement se fit entendre et les vampires regardèrent ce qu'il se passait encore. Un Dumbledore confus se retrouvait à la même place qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

CJ vu son papa et cria; son papa leva les yeux, mais il était toujours empli de tristesse. Lui-même voulu être dans les bras de son papa pour pouvoir le réconforter, il n'était pas en mesure de lui venir en aide à cette distance.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la vitesse vampire d'Edward, CJ serait tombé au sol, mais il l'attrapa dès qu'il apparut sur les genoux d'Harry. Les bras d'Harry firent rapidement le tour de son fils le serrant affectueusement. "CJ! Oh Merlin, CJ" dit-il dans les cheveux de son fils, respirant son odeur. Il est vraiment dans mes bras.

Edward entra en action, alors qu'il savait CJ en sécurité dans les bras de Harrison, poussa rapidement le jeune père et son fils derrière lui, prêt à les protéger à tout prix.

Jasper et Emmett étaient également passés à l'action et saisir le vieux sorcier toujours troubler par son bras, l'empêchant de fuir. Dumbledore commença à lutter, mais il n'était pas de taille contre les deux vampires. «Lâchez-moi, ordonna-t-il, mais les vampires ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. Ils regardèrent avec inquiétude Carlisle qui c'était mis à genoux auprès du maître des potions inconscient et était en train de vérifier ses signes vitaux: à cause de tout le bruit l'entourant, il lui fut difficile d'entendre les léger battements du cœur.

"Il est à peine en vie, nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit-il à sa famille. Rosalie avait déjà pris les devants et revint déjà avec une des voitures. Carlisle et Esmée mirent la forme inconsciente dans la voiture avant de se retourner vers le reste de leur famille.

"Que faisons-nous avec lui?" demanda Emmett en désignant Dumbledore d'un signe de tête.

Harry, encore bien caché derrière le télépathe, chercha à savoir ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il avait vérifié l'état de son fils afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé car il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour son fils. Quand la question fut enregistrée, il fit un pas vers le Directeur, avec Edward le protégeant lui et son fils alors qu'il pensait à divers options. Il ne voulait pas que la famille le tue et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire lui-même.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, plusieurs Crac se firent entendre et une poignée de sorciers et sorcières apparu. "Harrison, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda l'un d'eux et Harry le reconnu comme étant Jack, le Proviseur de l'école américaine.

«Jack», dit Harry avec gratitude. «Je vais bien ..." avant qu'il ait pu se demander quoi que ce soit, il fut tiré dans les bras d'une Poppy Pomfresh plus qu'inquiète.

"Merci Merlin vous êtes tous sauf, dit-elle, puis elle baissa les yeux sur CJ" Est-ce qu'il va bien? " Harry lui confirma avec un hochement de tête.

"Mais Severus par contre est au plus mal, lui dit-il et regarda Carlisle.

«Nous étions sur le point de l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit-il à la médicomage et la conduisit à la voiture.

«Emmenez-le dans la maison, je vais prendre soin de lui, « outre le fait qu'elle savait que Severus ne lui aurait jamais lui pardonné si elle l'avait amené dans un hôpital moldu, elle savait qu'elle était son seul espoir, étant la seul qui savait comment le traiter.

Carlisle et Esmée acquiescèrent et prirent la forme inconsciente du maître des potions avec Poppy les suivants.

"Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes accusé de conspiration contre le gouvernement britannique, la mise en danger d'un mineur et tentative d'assassinat," Déclara l'un des nouveaux arrivants à mesure qu'il avançait vers le vieux sorcier toujours retenu.

Jasper et Emmett attendirent que Dumbledore soit mains liées avant de le relâcher. Les autorités sorcières se saisir de lui, mais Dumbledore trouva un moyen de se libérer de ses liens et pu se libérer. Un autre sorcier prévu le coup et lui lança un Petrificus Totalus.

Dumbledore sauta hors de la trajectoire et envoya un sort de découpe de la sienne. Le sorcier fut touché au bras, mais avait déjà répliqué par un Stupéfix frappant le Directeur à la jambe. Les sorts volaient de tous côté, lancé par les sorciers et les sorcières présent, forçant Dumbledore à reculer. Il tomba au sol et l'une des sorcières se saisi de sa baguette magique s'assurant qu'il ne puisse plus l'utiliser.

Dumbledore se débattait encore quand un autre maléfice fut jeté. Le sortilège frappa directement la poitrine du Directeur l'envoyant dérapé plus loin sur le sol, couché, mort.

Harry avait combiné sa magie à celle de son fils et d'Edward (qui dit vampire, dit créature magique) pour créer un bouclier anti-transplanage autour d'eux, les empêchant de transplaner. Et ce ne fut que jusqu'à ce que la mort de Dumbledore ait été confirmée qu'il avait enlevé le bouclier. Il ne voulait pas que le vieil homme s'échappe. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais voulu Dumbledore mort, il savait que c'était la seule façon pour lui d'être vraiment sûr que ce vieux fou ne soit plus un danger, surtout maintenant qu'il savait au sujet de CJ. Il les aurait traqués jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Même la prison n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

"On dirait que nous sommes arrivés ici juste à temps», déclara Jack en se dirigeant vers la petite famille.

"En fait, vous êtes arrivé ici trop tard», lui dit Harry. "Il avait déjà réussi à fuir."

«Alors comment se fais-t-il qu'il soit encore là?"

"CJ a en quelque sorte modifié leur destination lors du transplanage et les a ramenés ici, avant de faire son apparition dans mes bras», expliqua Harry, souriant tendrement à son fils. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier.

"C'est un enfant puissant," Jack soupira, étonné.

«Comment saviez-vous que l'on avait besoin d'aide?" Demanda Harry.

"Madame Pomfresh m'a contacté. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait reçu un message du professeur Rogue, lui disant que Dumbledore était partit pour l'Amérique», expliqua Jack.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait tout dit à Poppy sur le Proviseur de l'école de magie et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait dut contacter la Colombie et le ministère américain de la Magie et pour qu'ils envoient des Aurors en renfort. Il regarda autour et nota que tout le monde allait bien, certains sorciers et sorcières avaient été ensorcelé, mais ils étaient pris en charge. Les autres étaient tous les Cullen et s'étaient tenus à l'écart tandis que les sorciers et sorcières luttaient contre Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Edward, qui lui donna un signe de tête, lui faisant savoir qu'il allait bien. Harry lui offrit à son tour un faible sourire avant de tourner son attention vers son fils, qui avait un sourire heureux plaqué au visage. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête avant de se souvenir que Severus avait été grièvement blessé. Il se précipita dans la maison en compagnie d'Edward. Après cette soirée, le vampire ne saurait le laisser seul, même pour une seconde, sachant le jeune sorcier avait besoin d'un appui.

Harry se gela une fois à l'intérieur. Severus était couché encore ensanglantés et meurtris sur le canapé avec Carlisle à genoux à côté de lui, qui tentait de la réanimer. Poppy reposant de l'autre côté de la salle, aussi ensanglanté avec Esmé agenouillée à côté d'elle. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" Murmura Harry, incapable de parler à haute voix.

"Nous ne savons pas," lui dit Carlisle. "Son cœur est devenu subitement hors de contrôle. Une lumière rouge a émané de Severus et c'est projeté partout dans la pièce. Son cœur s'est arrêté et il ne respire plus."

Harry regarda Severus et Poppy. C'étaient les deux personnes qui l'avaient toujours protégé. Ils avaient été celles qui lui avaient donné une chance de vivre. Dans le processus, ils ont donné pour cette cause leur vie. Ils lui avaient donné leur vie, tous pour le protéger. Severus avec une potion qui tuerait le Directeur. Dumbledore l'avait découvert et en quelque sorte ensorcelé le maître des potions ainsi quand quelqu'un effectuerait une vérification standard par un sort, ils avaient eux-mêmes été ensorcelé ... tuant les deux, patient et guérisseur, dans le processus ...

Cela ne pouvait être le cas! N'avait-il pas déjà assez perdu? Il avait perdu ses parents, son mari, son parrain, ses amis et maintenant ses parents adoptifs, les personnes qui lui avais donné une chance dans ce monde. N'était-ce jamais assez?

Edward attira rapidement Harrison dans ses bras. S'il pouvait, il les lui rendrait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient partis, morts, pas même le venin ne pouvait y changer quelque chose. Il sentait sa chemise mouillée alors qu'Harrison sanglotait dans ses bras.

C'est de ma faute, la pensée lui vint à l'esprit et il savait que c'était Harrison. "Beaucoup de choses se sont passé dans ta vie sur lesquels tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Pourtant, tu en prends toujours tout le blâme sur tes épaules, marmonna-t-il à Harrison. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer."

Harry acquiesça, mais il refusait de croire ces mots.

Edward, pourquoi ne pas t'assurer qu'Harrison dorme un peu. Il doit être épuisé, les pensées d'Esmée était forte et clair dans son esprit et il hocha la tête. «Viens, Harrison, nous allons dormir. Tous les deux, toi et CJ êtes épuisés."

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa conduire dans la chambre du vampire. Edward l'aida à se déshabiller, puis CJ avant de leur mettre des vêtements pour la nuit. Il mit soigneusement CJ sur le lit, puis Harry le rejoignit en l'enlaçant, ne voulant pas laisser son fils.

Edward regarda le parent et l'enfant avant d'éteindre les lumières et de sortir. «Edward?" La voix était douce, innocente. Il se retourna, trouva facilement les yeux du jeune sorcier dans l'obscurité et attendu qu'il lui parle. "Reste? S'il te plaît!"

Le vampire ne répondit pas mais se dirigea doucement vers le lit, souleva la couverture et glissa dans le lit, derrière Harrison le tenant possessivement contre son torse. Il veillerait sur Harry et CJ ce soir, rien ne leur ferait du mal, tant qu'il serait là.

()

A SUIVRE…

()

§ J'avoue que moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Ce chapitre finit assez tristement, snif ! :( §


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 20 **_

Edward veillait sur les deux figures ensommeillées cette nuit-là, veillant à ce que leur sommeil soit paisible. Il lut l'esprit du plus jeune et put remarquer que ses rêves étaient heureux; surtout d'être en sécurité dans les bras de son papa. Le jeune enfant avait beaucoup enduré ces dernières heures ayant été très en colère et triste quand il avait été séparé de son papa. Maintenant, il était la personne la plus heureuse monde à cet instant.

Harrison avait placé son fils sur le dessus de la couverture, pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas étouffé, mais l'enfant tremblait légèrement de sorte que le vampire se leva rapidement, récupéra une deuxième couverture et l'a plaça autour de l'enfant endormi. Quand un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant il retourna à son poste, se blottissant près d'Harrison.

Il prit un moment pour lire les pensées du sorcier. "Cédric, non," marmonna Harry dans son sommeil et Edward put voir ce qu'il se passait dans ses rêves, il était dans un cimetière, avec Cédric. Ils pensaient que cela faisait partie de la tâche lorsqu'Harry se souvint qu'il était déjà venu ici auparavant, dans ses rêves. Quand il le réalisa, il dit à son mari de retourner au trophée, mais Cédric refusa de le laisser seul. Ils étaient dans le même bateau et rien de ce qu'il pouvait arriver ne ferait partir Cédric loin de lui.

"Tue l'autre», entendirent-il à leur gauche et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Cédric fut frappé par une lumière verte, L'éjectant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Harry cria, mais ne put le rejoindre. Il était piégé.

Le paysage changea alors qu'ils entraient dans le cimetière à nouveau. Cédric était vivant, une fois de plus, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, la même scène se joua mais cette fois quand Cédric se fit tuer, Harry se précipita vers le corps sans vie de son mari.

Le vampire savait la premier scène avait été un souvenir alors que celui-ci était véritablement un cauchemar.

Harry se jeta sur le cadavre de son mari, en criant pour son amour, mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Des gens les entouraient à présent, des personnes qu'il avait connu. Dumbledore, Sirius, ses amis de Poudlard, les Diggory, tout ceux qu'il connaissait. "Tu as tué Cédric, tout est de ta faute.

"Non, je n'ai rien fait», s'écria Harry, sa voix, mais un murmure. "Je ne lui ai jamais fait du mal." Les accusations continuaient encore et encore, tout le monde lui reprochait la mort de Cédric, tout comme Ombrage l'avait fait durant sa cinquième année. Il continua à secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'avait jamais fait de mal Cédric.

Soudain, le corps sous lui commença à se déplacer. Surpris, il regarda vers le bas. "Tu m'as tué, Harry," accusa le corps en essayant de l'atteindre, mais avant qu'il ait pu y parvenir, le paysage changea.

«Je t'aime, Harry,» lui dit Cédric en se mettant à genoux à côté de son mari. C'était comme s'il avait senti l'angoisse de son mari et était venu pour chasser les cauchemars.

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser les yeux gris de son mari bien-aimé et se jeta dans ses bras.

Alors que le vampire regardait cette scène intime, il avait l'étrange impression d'être de trop. Pourtant, la bête en lui, lui disait d'intervenir. Harrison était à lui maintenant et plus jamais personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, même dans ses rêves.

Il vit Harrison se pencher pour embrasser Cédric. Cédric partagea se baisé avec passion avant que celui-ci se transforme en sa propre image. Il observa Harrison ouvrir les yeux et sourire. «Edward, lui dit-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau profondément la version rêve de lui.

C'est alors que le vampire compris. Il ne remplacera jamais Cédric aux yeux d'Harrison, car Cédric avait été la première personne à aimer Harrison sans rien attendre en retour. La première personne à qui Harrison avait fait entièrement confiance. La première personne à lui apporter l'espoir. La première personne qu'il avait connue et perdue. Son monde avait volé en éclats quand il avait perdu Cédric. Rien n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui plus, sauf CJ et maintenant Edward.

Bien que son cœur ait été brisé dans le passé, il était prêt à prendre ce risque à nouveau avec Edward. Il était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour lui, qui lui donnait une sensation de chaleur au creux de son estomac.

Les rêves d'Harrison avaient de nouveau changé. Cette fois, il pouvait voir son parrain se perdre dans le voile. Il continuait à appeler Harrison à l'aide mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Ensuite, son image changeait en celle d'Edward. Harrison arriva juste à temps pour le rattraper. "Ne me quitte jamais, "lui dit Harrison en l'attirant dans ses bras.

«Jamais», lui promis la version rêve du vampire.

«Jamais, répéta en écho le vrai Edward.

Encore une fois les images se modifiaient. Harry et Edward étaient dans un parc, presque le même que celui de leur premier rendez-vous. Ils s'assirent pour admirer les étoiles, tout comme ce fameux jour. Cela semblait être un rêve normal. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se montre et tue Edward.

Edward savait que dans la vraie vie, il ne pouvait être tué d'un simple sortilège mais dans ce rêve, tout était possible. Il secoua doucement Harry, ne supportant pas de le voir souffrir même dans ses rêves et cauchemars ...

Le jeune sorcier se réveilla et vérifia si son fils dormait encore. Convaincu que oui, il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Edward était toujours là, quand il vu qu'il était toujours derrière lui, il sourit et se décontracta, en tenant la main du vampire et le maintenant près de son cœur puis ferma les yeux.

Edward en voyant faire Harrison. Il se mit à chanter une berceuse dans l'espoir de le faire se rendormir et espérant avec de bons rêves plutôt que des cauchemars. Le reste de la nuit, il veilla sur la paire, les réveillant s'ils avaient un cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, Edward remarqua que CJ s'éveillait. Et parce qu'il était toujours pris au piège par Harrison, il ne pouvait pas prendre CJ sans prendre le risque de réveiller ce dernier. Avant qu'il ait pu décider de la façon de résoudre ce dilemme, sa sœur Alice vain sans bruit et prit CJ. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de la passer, elle envoya une pensée à son frère.

Nous allons prendre soin du petit, tandis que toi tu prendras soin d'Harrison, pensa-t-elle. Edward lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait entendu.

Edward savait qu'Harrison c'était senti au plus mal la veille, cette désastreuse journée pesait lourdement sur son esprit. Il avait eu peur de l'avoir quelque part manipulé et qu'Edward ne l'aime plus. Le vampire était toujours étonné de voir à quel point l'estime de soi d'Harrison était vraiment faible.

Même si les choses à leur première sortie officielle avaient mal tourné, il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir. Il put passer du temps avec Harrison ainsi qu'apprendre à le connaître mieux à son tour. Ils avaient même partagé leur premier baiser ... Non, rien ne pouvait être comparable à leur premier rendez-vous. Cela avait été, en un mot, parfait.

Les événements postérieurs à cette journée n'avait fait que renforcer l'épuisement d'Harrison. Donc, maintenant, il le laissait dormir autant qu'il le voulait. De cette façon, il serait capable non pas d'oublier mais tout du moins d'accepter tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces 12 dernières heures pour pouvoir faire son deuil.

Tout en regardant l'endormi ce nicher plus près de son corps froid comme la mort, une chose lui vint lui trotter dans la tête. Il était étonné de voir comment le froid n'avait jamais affecté le sorcier. Lorsque Bella l'avait touché, elle ressentait toujours le froid émanant de son corps, même pour une seconde. Elle essayait toujours de le cacher, mais il pouvait voir son malaise à chaque fois. Pourtant, avec Harrison, c'était comme si sa peau était réchauffée juste avant l'impact; pour accueillir la température d'Harrison.

Certaines choses étaient différentes, il avait remarqué quelques légères modifications ces derniers jours. Il pouvait à présent se concentrer sur les pensées d'Harrison ou CJ seulement. N'ayant jamais été en mesure de le faire auparavant, entendant toujours ne serai-ce qu'un murmure venant des pensées des autres. Cependant, maintenant quand il se concentrait sur CJ ou Harrison, aucune autre pensée ne lui parvenait.

Harrison s'agita une heure plus tard. Sa première pensée fut: «Où est C.J? Et regarda autour de lui.

"Alice là prit pour qu'il puisse être changé et nourris," Lui dit doucement Edward, ne cherchant pas à lui faire peur.

Harrison légèrement calmé et tenta de ralentir les battements irrégulier de son cœur. Il avait eu la certitude qu'il s'était endormi avec son fils dans ses bras et ne plus l'y trouver lui avait causé une petite frayeur. Il se retourna pour faire face aux vampires. "Il va bien?"

«Oui», répondit Edward. "Tu n'as qu'à dire le mot et elle te l'amène illico."

Pour la première fois ce matin Harrison sourit. «Non, si il est avec elle, c'est très bien."

Harrison remarqua qu'il tenait toujours une main d'Edward dans la sienne et que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, pas du tout embarrassé. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent d'un coup et il eut besoin de tout l'appui qu'Edward pouvait lui donner. Ses yeux verrouillés sur ceux du vampire. "Ils ont vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," fut la réponse que du vampire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il ne trouvait pas les mots qui pourraient le conforter, pas de mots qui les ramèneraient. Harrison lui avait appris que Poppy et Severus l'avait adopté, le considèrent comme leur fils. Il avait été si heureux d'avoir enfin une vraie famille et de les lui enlevé à nouveau, sans lui laisser l'occasion d'en former véritablement une, fut dévastateur.

Harrison ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Oui, ils avaient vraiment disparus. Les deux personnes qui voulaient être ses parents avaient bel et bien disparus. Les larmes tracèrent leur chemin sur ses joues et il put sentir Edward les essuyer avec sa main libre.

"Harrison, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça maintenant, mais sache que tu as une famille ici," Harrison ouvrit les yeux et regarda le vampire alors que celui-ci poursuivi. "Esmée te voie comme son fils depuis sont premier babysitting pour toi. Nous te voyons tous comme un membre apparentière de notre famille. Et cela depuis le moment où tu es entré dans cette maison. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela, mais tu es devenu un membre de cette famille au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés. "

Harrison savait que les Cullen étaient également pour lui comme une famille mais de toute façon il s'était toujours senti un peu trop appart d'eux. Sa quête pour une famille normale l'avait rendu aveugle au point de ne pas voir ce qu'il avait juste en face de lui. Sa vraie famille. Sa famille vraie vampire.

"Carlisle et Esmée te considèrent comme leur fils et CJ leur petit-fils. Bien qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice te considèrent comme leur frère et CJ leur neveu."

Harrison eu la gorge sèche. "Et comment me considères-tu?"

"Tu es la personne la plus précieuse dans ce monde pour moi», lui dit-Edward en caressant la joue du sorcier. "Tu es une partie de moi tout comme je suis une partie de toi et je ne demanderais jamais plus de toi que ce que tu es prêt à me donner."

"Il faut vraiment arrêter de lire des romans d'amour," Harrison rougit. Le vampire trouvait toujours les mots qui lui allaient droit au cœur.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la vérité", conclus le vampire en se positionnant au-dessus du sorcier.

Harrison regarda dans les yeux du vampire. "J'aime bien quand tu es sincère, lui dit-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Harrison gémit pendant le baiser en sentant son corps réagir sous l'attention du vampire. Soudain son estomac grogna bruyamment, brisant ce moment intime.

«Viens, tu devrais manger quelque chose», dit le vampire. "Je suis sûr qu'Esmée se fera un plaisir de cuisiner pour toi."

Harrison sourit. "Ça me semble être une bonne idée mais je pense que je vais prendre une douche en premier."

Edward embrassa le sorcier une fois de plus. Je t'aime. La pensée lui vain spontanément, mais il n'osa pas laisser ces mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et fut heureux d'être le seul télépathe de la maison. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Harrison sois prêts à entendre ces trois mots.

Harrison lui offrit un sourire et il aurait juré avoir entendu les mots "moi aussi " dans l'esprit du sorcier. C'était comme si le jeune sorcier avait réussi à lire ses pensées. «Je t'attends ici, dit-il avant de rouler sur le côté pour le laisser se relever.

"D'accord, je ne vais pas trainer" lui dit Harrison avant d'aller à la salle de bain se doucher.

Ils descendirent main dans la main les escaliers. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le salon et regardèrent comment Emmett projetait CJ dans les airs, lequel en profitait pour voler dans la pièce tentant de fuir Emmett qui essayait tant bien que mal de le rattraper. CJ criait dans la joie demandant de le faire encore et encore.

Edward s'assit sur le canapé et attira Harrison sur lui. Harrison se positionna confortablement, son dos contre le torse du vampire pendant que Rosalie grondait son mari. Emmett ria sous cape et fit quelque geste vers CJ qui commença à voler en faisant le tour de la pièce.

Harry sourit à l'image que son fils et Emmett présentait. La naissance de CJ lui avait apporté une famille. Il avait dit à Ginny en Grande-Bretagne qu'ils étaient sa famille, il n'avait pas vraiment relevé ses paroles à l'époque, mais en regardant autour de la pièce - avec Jasper et Alice assis ensemble à regarder la scène tout comme lui et Edward, au visage renfrogné de Rosalie envers son compagnon et CJ riant de bon cœur avec Emmett - il se rendu compte que ces gens, les vampires, pourraient être ses frères et sœurs ... non, ils sont ses frères et sœurs. Il avait perdu sa famille hier, mais il en avait aussi gagné une nouvelle.

"Oui, Tu as une famille," chuchota Edward à son oreille. "Une famille qui te veut à ses côtés, une famille qui t'aime ainsi que CJ."

Harrison lui sourit doucement et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Harrison, il y a une femme qui te demande dans la cheminée», lui dit Esmée en entrant dans le salon.

Harrison se leva et marcha prudemment jusqu'à la cheminée, Edward le suivants de prêt. Quand il reconnut le visage, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. «Le Professeur McGonagall, que pouvait-elle bien vouloir ? »

«Monsieur Potter», l'incrédulité était visible sur son visage. "Donc, je suppose, que le grand secret de Poppy s'avère être vous."

"Oui," répondit seulement Harry, il n'était pas sûr de ce que Poppy avait dit à son ex-Directrice de maison.

«J'ai reçu une note de Madame Pomfresh, qui m'a dit que si quelque chose devait lui arriver un certain Diggory Harrison serait en mesure de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé», le professeur McGonagall sortit une note et laissa Harrison le lire.

"S'il vous plaît venez à l'intérieur et je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé», il mena son ex-professeur dans la salle de séjour. Esmée donna un peu de thé au professeur avant de s'asseoir. Harrison décida de rester debout, droit Edward derrière lui.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer ces explications. "Avant que je puisse vous dire ce qui est arrivé à Madame Pomfresh je vais avoir besoin de vous raconter un peu l'histoire. Vous savez peut-être que, après j'ai vaincu Voldemort, Dumbledore et le ministère m'ont déclaré prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas succombé à la magie noire, ni n'ai de perte de contrôle de ma magie. "

"Je n'ai jamais cru que vous le deviendriez, Monsieur Potter», lui affirma honnêtement le professeur McGonagall.

"Merci", déclara Harrison. «J'ai fuis le pays parce que je devais prendre soin de mon fils."

McGonagall avait remarqué le jeune enfant dans les bras du plus grand vampire. Elle savait qu'il devait être le fils d'Harry, les cheveux sombres en bataille étaient un bon indice. Mais les yeux, les yeux gris, lui rappelait un autre étudiant, Cédric Diggory. Le nom qu'Harry avait adopté comme sien avait confirmé son idée que Cédric avait été, en effet, l'autre père de l'enfant.

"Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue sont les deux seules personnes qui m'ont aidé à m'échapper. Ils ont veillé sur moi depuis que mes onze ans. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas remarqué, mais que puis-je faire maintenant. Sans eux, je ne serais pas ici." Harry secoua la tête. "Dumbledore trouva où je vivais et essaya de prendre mon fils. Le professeur Rogue avait appris ce qu'il comptait faire et a essayé de l'empoisonner. Dumbledore a malheureusement découvert le pot aux roses. Il l'a mis sous certains maléfices, alors quand Madame Pomfresh a effectué ses sorts de base sur lui, le maléfice c'est activé et elle a été ensorcelée, "Harrison dégluti difficilement. Edward sentit la douleur et essaya de le consoler, l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer sans pour autant restreindre ses mouvements.

"Le maléfice les a tué ..." Il humidifia ses lèvres avant de poursuivre. "Le maléfice les a tué tous les deux instantanément."

McGonagall hocha la tête. "Elle n'a pas souffert?" Harrison secoua la tête. "Qu'est-il arrivé à son corps?"

"Je ne sais pas," lui dit Harrison les yeux dans le vague.

"Ils ont été emmené par les Aurors américain", leur apprit Carlisle. "Ils m'ont informé que les funérailles auraient lieu dans les jours à venir."

"Merci", lui dit McGonagall.

McGonagall passa le reste de l'après-midi avec eux, Harrison lui parlant de ce que Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue avait fait pour lui et son fils. Quand elle partit, Harrison, Edward et CJ sortir pour une promenade.

Edward portait CJ avec un bras tandis que l'autre enlaçait la taille du jeune sorcier. CJ glissait un peu, alors il le réajusta. «Tu sais, tu peux utiliser ton autre bras."

"Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt à te lâcher," lui dit le vampire.

"Et je ne suis pas être prêt à m'éloigner de toi," répondit le sorcier en se blottissant plus encore contre le vampire pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda le vampire.

"Hmmm ..." répondit Harrison. "J'essaie de faire face au évènement."

"Beaucoup de choses se sont déroulée ces douze dernières heures qui t'ont blessé et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour éviter tous cela, mais il y a aussi des choses qui se sont produite dont je suis reconnaissant. Je suis désolé que tu ais perdu ta famille, mais je suis heureux que tu te sois rendu compte que tu n'as pas tout perdu et que tu peux encore former une famille avec moi. "

"Je sais, oui», dit Harrison en se retournant dans ses bras. "Et je suis reconnaissant pour ce que j'ai, dit-il au vampire avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, réalisant pour la première fois que non seulement il avait une famille, mais qu'il était sûr que Dumbledore et les sorciers britanniques le laisserait désormais en paix. Enfin, la vie était parfaite!

()

A SUIVRE…


	22. Chapitre 21 et Fin

_**Cendre dans le vent**_

Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise :** Ashes in the Wind **de **asilentwish**

_**Chapitre 21 **_

Les funérailles eurent lieu quelques jours plus tard, seuls les Cullen, Harrison et le professeur McGonagall furent présent. Le corps de Dumbledore fut récupérer par le ministère britannique. Harrison ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il adviendrait du corps de son ex-directeur.

Le Professeur McGonagall lui apprit qu'il était à présent exempté de toutes les accusations faites à son encontre en Grande-Bretagne. Il avait été soulagé de l'entendre, parce qu'il était maintenant capable d'utiliser sa magie ouvertement sans craindre que quelqu'un puisse le retrouver.

Il avait compris que les Aurors britannique avait été en mesure de retrouver sa trace grâce à sa magie quand il la relâchait dans la terre. Cela avait été une tâche difficile pour eux, mais finalement ils avaient été en mesure de suivre sa trace.

Une semaine après les funérailles, Harrison proposa à Edward un nouveau rendez-vous. Tous deux étaient sur le chemin de la communauté magique car c'est là qu'Harrison avait choisi d'aller pour leur second rencart.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous dans un restaurant alors que tu ne le désirais pas lors de notre premier rendez-vous?" Demanda Edward quand ils furent installés.

"C'est parce que ce restaurant fait partie du monde sorcier," Lui répondit Harry. «J'ai besoin d'un menu spécial, s'il vous plaît", Demanda-t-il au serveur.

«Menu Spécial?" Questionna le vampire après que le garçon se soit s'éloigné.

"La communauté magique Américaine est un peu plus tolérante envers ceux qui sont différents, comme les vampires par exemple", précisa Harrison. "Dans ce restaurant, tu peux être toi-même. Personne ne te juge. Personne ne va te tuer parce que tu es différent ou ne sera même effrayer par ce que tu es. Les vampires sont les bienvenus ici."

"Le menu spécial est prévu pour les créatures magiques, comme les vampires ou les loups-garous. Tout ce que tu commandes un goût de sang."

"Donc, je peux vraiment manger quelque chose», sourit Edward. "Sans tuer?"

Harrison ri. "Oui, tu le peux. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien."

"C'est mieux que chasser, c'est parfait», le vampire pris la main du plus jeune et la baisa. Le garçon revint, et les deux se séparèrent. Edward était un peu sceptique, mais il pensa qu'il pouvait au moins essayer.

«Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas entendre les pensées des autres personnes présente?" Demanda le vampire, depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds en ces lieu, il se sentait plutôt tranquille dans sa tête. Lui qui avait été tellement habitués à entendre les pensées de tout le monde n'aurait jamais cru un jour que la possibilité de ne pas les entendre ne puisse arriver. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il trouvait ça un peu étrange; car sans son don, il n'était pas en mesure de savoir si un quelconque danger les menaçait.

"Le restaurant est protégée par magie et ne permet pas l'utilisation de la magie ici. Tu possèdes une capacité dite Magique et donc elle ne marchera pas", expliqua Harrison. «Le lieu est protégée par la magie de la terre, la magie la plus ancienne et puissante qui est."

«Incroyable», Observa Edward. "C'est bizarre ne pas entendre les pensées de quelqu'un." Il était tellement habitué à lire les esprits de tous ceux qui l'entourait qu'a présent tout lui semblait trop calme en n'entendant rien d'autre que c'est propre pensées.

"Tu n'aimes pas profiter de cette tranquillité?"

"Je ne sais pas," Admis le vampire.

Tous ce qu'Harrison pouvait faire étaient de sourire, tandis que le garçon leurs apportait leur dîner. Le vampire regarda sa nourriture d'un œil critique. Le sorcier lui avait dit que cela aurait la saveur du sang, mais serai-ce vraiment le cas?

Décider que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'essayer, il découpa soigneusement un peu de steak et pris une bouchée; gémissant de plaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux, sans se rendre compte qu'il les avait fermé, et leva les yeux vers Harrisson qui le regardait, un sourire en coin.

"C'est bon, hein?" Demanda-t-il.

Si Edward était encore humain, il aurait rougi. "Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai plus gouté à un lion des montagnes», répondit-il, un peu sur la défensive, il fit son plus lumineux sourire à Harrison. Le vampire pris une autre bouchée de son steak-au-sang. "Ça ne te dérange pas que je me nourrisse ça, surtout face à toi?"

Harrison haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment, répondit-il. "Probablement autant que ce que je mange te dérange." Le sorcier pris une autre bouchée de son poulet. "Mais je dois dire que cela rend les choses plus facile que de te voir effectivement boire du sang directement à la source ..." Le steak-au-sang qu'Edward mangeait ressemblait à un steak normal, la seule différence est qu'une fois que le vampire le mange, il se dissout et devient liquide.

«Je suppose que oui," Répondit Edward. Un silence tomba, nullement gênant car chacun mangeait et appréciait son repas. Le vampire jeta quelque regard en coin à la piste de danse avant de prendre sa décision. Il se leva et tendit la main au jeune sorcier. "Harrison, m'accorderais-tu cette danse?"

Harrison, époustoufler, hocha la tête. «Je dois t'avertir que je ne suis pas un bon danseur." Des images du bal de Noël lui revinrent à l'esprit et à cet instant précis il était heureux qu'Edward ne soit pas en mesure de lire ses pensées, car il ne voulait pas lui faire voir combien d'erreur il avait fait en dansant avec Parvati Patil.

«Je suis sûr que tous se passera à merveille», dit Edward en le conduisant sur l'aire de danse. Il prit soigneusement une main dans la sienne et guida l'autre à son épaule avant de placer sa main sur la taille du sorcier. Lentement, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique.

Harrison regarda ses pieds, ne voulant pas marcher sur ceux d'Edward, avant de sentir les doigts de celui-ci sous son menton lui relevant la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas, continue tu te débrouille bien," sa voix était envoutante prenant le dessus sur lui et tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était acquiescer.

Lentement, le couple s'imprégna de la musique - la laissant prendre pour une fois le dessus sur eux, plus rien n'avait d'importance appart eux, le monde les entourant n'existait en cette instant plus. Le sorcier senti une main courir dans ses cheveux et ses yeux se fermèrent de contentement, profitant au maximum de cette douce sensation. Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, faisant une demande silencieuse à son vampire et une fois que celle-ci fut bien reçue par son vis-à-vis, il se mit à gémir de contentement en sentant ses lèvres être réclamées par la sublime créature.

Le besoin d'air le fit se séparer à contre cœur des douce lèvres du vampire, une légère rougeur couvrant ses joues lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. L'amour qui lui était présentée à travers les yeux topaze le pris de court. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il était le genre de personne à mériter l'amour de quelqu'un et pourtant il avait reçu cette chance deux fois plutôt qu'une. Cédric l'avait aimé pour qui il était et il avait aimé Cédric. Edward l'aimait pour qui il était et qui il allait devenir. Bien que le vampire ne lui ait jamais dit à haute voix, il l'aimait, il pouvait le voir dans ses actions et dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas en mesure de mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le vampire, mais il était certain qu'il pourrait l'aimer comme il était aimé.

Il offrit au vampire un sourire timide, tout à coup incertain de l'intensité qui occupait son regard. «Es-tu prêt à sortir d'ici?" demanda-t-il au vampire en le prenant par la main pour les sortir de la piste de dance.

Après que le vampire ait confirmé qu'il était prêt, le sorcier paya la note et ils purent ainsi quitté le restaurant. Harrison leurs doigts entrelacés, n'était pas encore prêt à laisser s'éloigner le vampire. Ils les dirigèrent vers un stade et d'un Accio il fit venir un balai à lui qu'il saisit de sa main libre.

«Où sommes-nous?" Demanda Edward, en examinant les alentour. Il avait vu Harrison convoquer un balai, mais n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait avec. Pour ne pas mentionner qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était la première fois que le jeune sorcier utilisait sa magie en face de lui.

«Ceci, dit Harrison, gesticulant autour de lui après avoir lâché la main du vampire. «Il s'agit d'un stade de Quidditch. Le Quidditch est un sport dans le monde magique que j'ai vraiment aimé. C'était la première chose pour laquelle j'ai été bon et les gens me respectaient pour mes compétences. Lorsque je suis sur un balai je me sens libre et vivant. Je me suis interdit de Quidditch lors de ma cinquième année. A cette époque, j'étais enceint de CJ donc je n'ai pas vraiment ça à l'esprit et puis quand les Aurors britanniques en ont eu après moi, je pensé qu'il valait mieux ne plus voler car cela aurait été plus simple pour eux de me poursuivre. " Harrison soupira et regarda le vampire. "Voler était l'une des choses que j'aimais faire ... J'ai oublié à quel point j'adorais."

Harrison monta sur le balai et vola en cercle autour du vampire qui le regardait étonné car il n'avait jamais vu un balai volant avant. «Ce fut une expérience que j'ai partagée avec Cédric. Nous étions tous deux attrapeurs et nous étions tous deux très douée pour ça. Il y a beaucoup de choses que lui et moi avons partagées et je ne souhaite pas remplacer ces souvenirs par de nouveaux. " Dit-il en verrouillant ses yeux sur ceux du vampire. "Cependant, c'est une expérience que je veux partager avec toi si tu te sent prêt."

"J'en serais honoré», répondu le vampire, en toute honnêteté. Tout ce que Harrison était prêt à lui donner, il le prenait.

Harrison sourit. "Il suffit de monter derrière moi et de bien me tenir."

Edward monta sur le balai derrière Harrison et se tenue à sa taille. «Montre-moi ce que ce balai peut faire."

Harrison souri à nouveau, puis fit voler son balai, faisant le tour du stade à plusieurs reprises et à toute vitesse. Harrison aima et profita de chaque seconde de son vol mais également du vampire collé à lui. Edward bien qu'habitué à la vitesse, jouissait de l'impression que voler procurait. C'était nouveau pour lui et c'était un sentiment incroyable.

Harrison ralenti le balai et redescendit un peu plus vers la terre ferme. "J'adore voler, dit-il au vampire. «C'était la première chose pour laquelle j'étais reconnu pour qui je suis." Harry Potter et non le survivant. Le plus jeune attrapeur au cours du siècle dernier » J'ai aimé être reconnu pour ce fait, mais surtout j'aime le simple fait de voler, je me sens, libre, en vie. "

Harrison soupira. «Ça m'avait vraiment manqué."

«Pourquoi as-tu été interdit de vol?" demanda Edward.

«Je n'étais pas interdit de vol, mais seulement de jouer au Quidditch, mais la raison pour laquelle je ne volais pas à l'époque était parce que j'étais enceinte de CJ et je que je craignais que cela lui fasse du mal ..." Répondu Harrison en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. "Après sa naissance, il me semblait y avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que de voler. Mon parrain m'a offert un Eclair de Feu, au moment où c'était le balai plus rapide sur le marché, et je n'ai toujours… elle ... peut-être que maintenant, je vais être en mesure de l'utiliser à nouveau. "

"Ah, c'est donc ça le balai dans ma chambre?" Lui dit Edward.

"Oui," Harrison rit mais se stoppa rapidement en pensant à quelque chose. «Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment demandé si je pouvais investir ta chambre, tu m'en veux?"

«Je n'ai jamais eu à l'esprit que tu ais envahi dans ma chambre," lui murmura le vampire en lui caressait la joue.

"Alors tu ne m'en veux pas?"

"Non," Edward embrassa le sorcier. «Je ne crains pas de t'avoir pour moi tous seul dans ma chambre." Rigola-t-il.

«Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose", déclara Harrison. "Emmett m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais eu de lit jusqu'à quelques mois avant mon arrivée dans votre vie ... pourquoi donc?"

"Comme tout vampire, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir et n'ai donc pas besoin d'un lit," Lui expliqua Edward.

"Alors pourquoi en a tu un maintenant?"

"I..." Une expression douloureuse tomba sur le visage du vampire. "Je l'ai acheté au cas où Bella aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, de cette façon elle pouvait dormir dans un lit au lieu du divan."

«Je suis désolé," Harrison ne savais pas quoi dire. Il savait combien qu'il était difficile de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime et même si Bella avait trahit Edward elle avait été la première personne qu'il avait aimée.

Harrison rejeta sa jambe sur l'un des côté du balai pour pouvoir faire face au vampire. Il prit la tête du vampire entre ses deux mains, puis l'embrassa avec passion, ses mains parcouraient la chevelure du vampire et le tira encore plus à lui, dans l'espoir de faire dissiper les tristes souvenirs.

Les mains d'Edward commencèrent à tracer un itinéraire sur le corps d'Harrison; leurs langues se battaient en duel pour la domination, se cherchant et s'affrontant sans vergogne, leurs gémissements étaient avalés par la bouche de l'autre. Leur balai sensuel dura plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne voulant s'arrêter de s'abreuver de la douce saveur de l'autre.

Il fallut attendre qu'Edward bascule légèrement Harrison qui les firent tout deux tomber du balai pour que se brise le baiser. L'impact avec le sol frappa durement Edward.

«Est-ce que ça vas?" Lui demanda Harrison inquiet.

«Je vais bien, et toi?" S'enquit le vampire. Il avait fait en sorte d'être le seul à toucher le sol dur, ne voulant pas qu'Harrison se blesse de quelque manière que ce soit.

"Oui," Répondu Harrison, à bout de souffle, Etait-ce dû au baiser ou la montée d'adrénaline dû à leur chute, Edward ne savait pas.

Le vampire et le sorcier se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. "Je suppose que ça nous a appris une leçon, ne pas s'embrasser quand on est en l'air ..." Dit Harrison en riant.

Lorsque leur rire se calma, Harrison posa sa tête sur la poitrine du vampire et soupira de contentement. «J'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Cédric ..." Il se mordit la langue, il avait lâché cette phrase avant même de le réaliser. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide? Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois en revenir à Cédric quand il se trouvait avec Edward?

Le contact rassurant que lui offrait Edward lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien et qu'il pouvait continuer. «La nuit, nous sortions en douce pour pouvoir être ensemble comme maintenant, nous nous couchions dans l'herbe pour admirer les étoiles. Eh bien ... en général Cédric regardait les étoiles et m'expliquait ce qu'elles voulaient dire alors que j'écoutais son rythme cardiaque ... Le rythme soutenu de son cœur n'a jamais manqué de me calmer. " Il appuya son oreille sur la poitrine du vampire et a attendu un moment avant de poursuivre. «Je dois à présent m'habituer à ne pas entendre un battement de cœur", il sourit au vampire, silencieusement il lui disait qu'il était prêt à donner une chance à leurs relations.

Harrison toujours blotti contre Edward, appréciait la chaleur du corps que l'autre lui donnait. Il savait que les vampires étaient censés être aussi froid au toucher que la mort et pourtant, Edward était toujours chaud pour lui. Pas trop froid, pas trop chaud, la température idéale. Le reste de la famille Cullen était froid au toucher, mais pas trop froid. Il avait depuis longtemps rassemblé tous les morceaux ensemble et savais pourquoi toucher le vampire ne lui donnait pas froid ou pourquoi il y avait eu quelques changements subtils entre eu deux.

Harrison avait découvert qu'il était capable d'entendre les pensées d'Edward, savait toujours où le trouver et savais ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, ces capacités n'étaient pas fortes, la plupart du temps ce n'est qu'un écho qu'il ressentait, mais c'était assez pour confirmer ses soupçons.

"Edward", Appela Harrison dans le silence en relevant la tête pour regarder le vampire. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire."

Si le cœur d'Edward pouvait battre il aurait maintenant commencé à aller à cent à l'heure. Il avait vu certains de ces films que quand une personne dit devoir vous dire quelque chose, cela signifie habituellement quelque chose de mauvais. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu mal tourner? Harrison n'était-il pas heureux? N'étaient-ils pas heureux? Ça n'avait pas de sens; à rendez-vous Harrison semblait être heureux, ses pensées reflétaient cette émotion. Pourquoi alors souhaitait-il lui parler? Il essaya de lire les pensées du plus jeune, mais estima qu'il avait barricadé ces pensées, les mettant hors de portée de lui, confirmant ses soupçons. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il était sur le point de savoir ...

«Veux-tu te promener avec moi?" Harrison devait faire quelque chose et marcher l'aidait à réfléchir.

Le vampire hocha la tête et fut sur ses pieds en quelques secondes quand l'autre se redressa, et ensuite aida Harrison à se tenir debout.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Harrison le rompe, "Tu te souviens lors de mon retour en Grande-Bretagne quand ils disaient que je ne pouvais pas entrés dans leur demi-lien?

"Oui, Severus dit que tu étais déjà lié à quelqu'un d'autre», répondit le vampire. "Tu pensais que tu étais lié as Cédric." Il avait entendu les pensées dans l'esprit du sorcier et était reconnaissant au moment où ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans cette demi-vie, mais maintenant ... son côté jaloux n'aimait pas ça. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait lui dire? Qu'il ne pouvait pas être ensemble car il était lié avec son défunt mari?

"Oui," Répondit-il. «J'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas vrai."

"Que veux-tu dire?" Sa tête se releva, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait abaissée, et regarda fixement Harrison alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher.

"Cédric et j'ai peut-être effectué une cérémonie de liaison clandestine où nous inscrivions les initiales de chacun sur la peau de l'autre et l'on peut même avoir été liés, mais ce n'est pas une obligation de vie. Un lien de vie, c'est quand vous êtes lié à votre âme sœur. Le lien que j'avais avec Cédric a été rompu quand il est mort. Nous nous aimions, je l'aime encore, mais c'est ce que nous avions initialement prévu pour une courte période et non pas pour la vie. "

Le vampire estima qu'il devrait être contrarié qu'Harrison aimait toujours son mari mort mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas trouver la volonté de le faire.

"Tu vois, quand un sorcier ou une sorcière se lie officiellement avec leur partenaire, ils ne peuvent pas être séparés. Tu sentirais la douleur de ton partenaire, son ou ses pensées. Si ton partenaire meurt tu meurs également. Tu es connecté à un niveau que je ne puis expliquer, "Harrison continua, même s'il était certain des sentiments du vampire pour lui, il était encore un peu nerveux.

«Tu as dû remarquer les petits changements entre nous comme ta capacité à lire dans mes pensées ? Lorsque tu te concentre sur mes pensées, tu n'es plus en mesure d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Parfois je suis capable d'entendre tes pensées et inconsciemment tu sais toujours où me trouver? Que tu peux parfois ressentir ce que je ressens ... "

Edward hocha la tête. Oui, il avait remarqué. «J'ai remarqué, confirma-t-il un peu incertain, il ne comprenait pas encore très bien où cela les menaient.

«Normalement, un lien de vie s'établit entre toi et ton partenaire après qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble et après la prise des vœux qui lient le couple dans la maladie et la santé, la douleur et la tristesse, le bonheur et la joie ... la magie à la magie, le sang au sang, corps à corps et âme à âme, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous prennent. C'est un peu comme les vœux de mariage, sauf que là, les deux meurent en même temps. " Il ajouta en dernier lieu. Un lien de vie ne peut jamais être rompu et si l'un meurt, l'autre le rejoint dans la mort.

"Veux-tu dire que nous sommes liés?" Edward avait besoin de la confirmation et l'eu quand Harrison lui fit un signe positif de la tête. "Mais comment se fait-il? Nous n'avons jamais ..." Passé la nuit et fait les vœux, Voulut-il ajouter, mais ne put pas.

«Je pense que c'est arrivé lors de la nuit de mon anniversaire», expliqua Harrison. «Parce que ma magie est si puissante qu'elle devait être canalisée avant que je ne perde le contrôle. Comme tu te trouvais avec moi, la magie nous a liée l'un à l'autre. Ma magie savait que tu étais mon âme sœur et puisque tu étais déjà là, elle a créé le lien d'elle-même. "

"Cela signifie que.., dans un sens.., nous sommes mariés?"

"Oui, mais le lien n'est pas trop fort pour le moment. Il n'ait pas finalisé. Pour que le mien soit complet, nous aurions dû aussi ..." Harrison s'arrêta, rougit et détourna les yeux.

Edward attira Harrison dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'Harrison lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait, il pouvait à nouveau lire dans ses pensées. Le jeune sorcier avait eu peur qu'il nie le lien et se détache de lui ... comme s'il pouvait le faire. «Cela ne m'indiffère nullement d'être marié à toi, lui dit-il avant de capturer doucement ses lèvres.

Dans le fond de son esprit, Edward avait toujours su qu'Harrison était son compagnon, mais après le fiasco avec Bella, il n'avait pas réagis avec lui, voulant être certains que le sorcier était bien sien. Sachant qu'il était l'âme sœur d'Harrison avait confirmé ses soupçons et il découvrit qu'il aimait bien avoir un compagnon.

"Ni moi,» répondit Harrison et caressa la joue du vampire. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de dire au vampire. "Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec toi dans cette relation, surtout en ne cessant pas de parler de Cédric. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis prêt, prêt à offrir une nouvelle chance à ce monde. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et pour une fois je comprendre ce qu'ils sont, je vais te le dire. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela, mais es-tu prêt à attendre pour moi alors que je commence à peine à comprends les choses? " S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas ...

La pensée avait été bien caché, mais Edward était encore capable de l'entendre.

"Harrison, j'ai attendu plus de 90 années pour toi. Et quelques jours de plus, des semaines voire des mois, n'ont pas vraiment d'importance, « il se pencha de plus en plus près. "Oui, je vais attendre pour toi, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de l'autre avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus profondément.

Harrison Diggory regarda le bâtiment en face de lui. Il était debout au même endroit où il s'était retrouvé un an plus tôt quand il allait débuter ses études supérieurs moldue. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses différentes, pour le moment, il était une personne plus âgée et ce serait la dernière année il passerait dans cette école et cette année il n'était pas seul pour franchir la porte d'entrée.

Sa main était dans celle de son compagnon, leurs doigts étroitement entrelacé. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et pencha la tête. «Dis-moi encore comment tu as échoué à tes examens?" Demanda-t-il à la personne à côté de lui.

Le vampire regarda son compagnon et lui sourit. «J'étais un peu distrait, répondit-il. «Par des choses plus importantes que les étude." Comme vous protéger, toi et CJ.

Le regard amusé ne passa pas inaperçu par le vampire.

"J'avais pensé qu'avec tous les examens que tu as passé dans ta vie, tu pouvais les réussir les yeux fermés", plaisanta Harrison. Edward lui avait dit combien de fois ils avaient terminé leurs études. Il eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, il ne pouvait pas imaginer passer l'éternité à l'école.

«J'aurais pu,» répondit Edward. «Mais j'ai pensé que de cette façon je pourrais passer plus de temps avec toi."

"Tu es un incorrigible romantique," Harrison ludique lui frappa la poitrine. "Est-ce que ça signifie que tu vas partagez toutes mes classes?" Demanda-t-il, excité à cette simple possibilité, il serait prêt à tous pour avoir le vampire constamment à ces côtés. Il galérait encore pour dire les fameux mots à son vampire, mais il était sans le moindre doute tombé follement amoureuse de lui.

Edward eut un petit rire, «Je me suis assuré que la plupart de nos classes soit les mêmes." Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été en mesure de partager toutes les classes, pour certains elle était déjà pleine.

"Donc, je ne pourrais pas de passer tout mon temps avec toi?" Une moue petite déçue apparu sur le visage d'Harrison. "Mais au moins nous aurons toutes les autres classes ensemble ... et le déjeuner ..." Harrison lança un doux sourire à Edward. "Oh! Et notre après-midi et nos nuits et le ..."

Edward prit Harrison dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser. "Je voudrais que..," il souffla sur ses lèvres, sachant ce qu'était la fin de cette phrase.

«Es-tu prêt pour ça," le vampire le relâcha au bout d'un moment de silence confortable; sauf pour les étudiants se trouvant aux alentour choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Harrison signe de tête. «Oui, allons-y, dit-il, et ensemble, ils marchaient à l'intérieur, en passant devant un tyran qui faisait passé un sale quart-d' heure à un plus petit garçon. Il remarqua que c'était le même que la dernière fois et s'arrêta pour observer. Une pensée parasite pouvait être entendue, c'est la seule manière que je peux te toucher ... Harrison leva un sourcil et regarda Edward, qui confirma la pensée entendue, en effet, juste l'intimider.

«Pauvre petit, garçon qui a peur ..." Se moqua le tyran.

Harrison se dirigea vers le couple et tira le plus jeune loin de l'intimidateur. «Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander de sortir avec toi? De cette façon, ce sera plus agréable pour vous deux, dit-il, laissant sans voix la brute. Il eut un sourire encourageant pour le petit garçon, puis revint à Edward, leurs doigts de nouveau enlacés et allèrent vers leur première classe.

À la fin de la journée, Edward conduisit Harrison au domicile Cullen. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et se rendirent comte que toute la famille les attendait.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda Edward alors qu'Harrison se dirigeait vers son fils. Il partagea un coup d'œil avec le sorcier quant personne ne répondit à sa question.

«Dada», se mit à crier CJ quand il vit son papa, en essayant de ramper vers lui. Son papa le ramassa et il sourit avec bonheur.

«Bonjour, mon petit ange, comment s'est passée ta journée?" Questionna Harrison à son fils.

"Papa," Dit CJ en tendant la main vers Edward. Il voulait un câlin de son autres papa aussi, les deux lui avait terriblement manqué...

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce, tous les vampires oublièrent momentanément d'agir en humain, à l'exception d'Emmett qui abordait un sourire narquois à son plus jeune frère vampire. Le sourire en dit long à Edward qui comprit qui était celui qui avait mis cette idée dans la tête de CJ.

Harrison posa son regard sur CJ puis Edward et vice-versa. "Papa, hein?" Demanda-t-il. Il se retourna vers Edward et pencha la tête comme s'il l'examinait.

Edward se sentait un peu nerveux, surtout quand il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de son compagnon, sachant qu'il les protégeait délibérément de lui. Il voulait dire à son compagnon qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cela, que, bien qu'il se sente très protecteur envers CJ, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de l'appeler «papa» ou «Père» ou autre chose que «Eddy», comme CJ avait semblé prendre l'habitude au cours des deux dernières semaines.

"Harrison, je ne suis ..." Edward voulu lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait mis ces idées dans la tête de son fils.

«Je sais," Harrison lui coupa la parole. "Mais CJ a raison, tu es devenu son« papa »depuis mon anniversaire, c'est normal qu'il te le dise.."

"Je serais honoré qu'il m'appelle ainsi, mais je ne suis ..." Encore une fois il voulu s'expliquer, mais Harrison l'avait, une fois de plus coupé en plaçant ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence.

«Je sais», dit le sorcier. "Cédric est peut être son père biologique et quand il sera assez vieux pour comprendre, je veux qu'il sache, mais je ne veux pas qu'il te mette à l'écart par après. Il pense déjà que tu es de la famille ... tout comme moi" Harrison remis CJ plus au vampire. "CJ t'aime et te veut comme second papa." Il pencha la tête et ajouta malicieusement: «Tu dois juste accepter."

Edward eut un petit rire et regarda l'enfant heureux dans ses bras. Il se sentait honoré que ce bel ange voulait qu'il soit son autre parent. "Je serais honorée d'accepter", déclara-t-il au sorcier en l'entraînant dans rapide mais profond baiser.

Harrison souri à son fils, qui roucoulait joyeusement dans les bras de son petit ami. Puis il leva les yeux et regarda le visage de son compagnon. Souvent, il ne pouvait pas trouver une trace d'émotion sur le visage du vampire, mais maintenant il pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert; le contentement, le bonheur, mais surtout l'amour défilait dans ses sublime yeux. Ces yeux de topaze se levèrent pour rencontrer ses propres émeraude et l'amour ne se fana pas dans son regard. «Je t'aime», lui dit le sorcier et en réalisant le léger choc dans les yeux du vampire, car c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix ou même l'admettait à lui-même ou au vampire.

"Et Je t'aime», fut la réponse qu'il reçut avant d'être attiré dans un baiser à couper le souffle.

CJ sourit joyeusement à ses deux parents. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps, mais son papa était enfin heureux et il allait s'assurer que rien ne change dans l'avenir, car tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie était de faire de son papa un papa heureux. Bien qu'il se demandait ce qui les attendait encore dans le futur. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis sa naissance, CJ se dit que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait arriver, le bonheur serait toujours présents à leurs côté désormais.

**Fin**

**(Merci à tous ceux qui on suivit cette fic! Et merci pour vos encouragements ^^ A très bientôt j'espère!)**


End file.
